Dib's New Neighbors of Doom!
by xXCelestialDarkness666Xx
Summary: What happens when Pepito and Señor Diablo decide to move again? They end up getting a house next door to Dib, that's what. A PAGR story, Pepito the Antichrist and Gaz, Dib's scary sister. Chaos follows! And doom of course. How will Dib react to having the Antichrist as a neighbor while Zim still plots to take over Earth? Read to find out! R&R (Zim and Dib Frenemies!)
1. New Neighbors

_~Hi. I'm new to this site. This is my first story. Thank you S.G. for formatting tips. You inspired me to write my own fic, so I hope you're reading this. I like how you write dialogue, I tried to use your style. It's going to be a PAGR story (no other pairings)~Until recently I thought I was the only person who shipped Gaz and Pepito. I only found a total of three stories involving this pairing, and I think there needs to be more. I'm going to try to make this cute and funny. If this story turns out okay, I'm going to try to do another story in the future, a ZAGR story instead~ Also, the cover picture of Pepito and Gaz was made by me. I might do a ZAGR pic too~_

_BTW, Dib is 17, Gaz is 16, Pepito is 17. Everyone's older. Blah blah~_

_Sammi_

* * *

_Chapter 1~ New Neighbors_

It was a dark and stormy night over a small city. Thunder boomed over the blackened sky, and lightning flashed relentlessly. The winds even made a strange howling noise as rain pounded on the window panes of a large house; Not just any house in the county. A man wearing a white lab coat and goggles cackled in typical mad-scientist fashion.

"Success! Finally, after much trial and horrific error, my latest work is now complete!" Professor Membrane shouted proudly as he held up a casserole (or what was supposed to be a casserole. For a scientist, he couldn't cook to save his life). At the very moment of his announcement, a bolt of lightning had struck, causing a black out in the house. Everything went dark. And that's when a loud scream was heard.

"GREAT! JUST GREAT! THAT STUPID OUTAGE JUST WIPED OUT MY HIGH SCORE!" Gaz furiously screamed from her room. A thunderbolt struck right after her screaming, which seemed more than just a coincidence at this point.

"Son! Turn on the generator!" The Professor shouted up the stairs for his son.

"Okay, Dad! In a minute!" Dib shouted back. He returned his focus to his previous task; spying out the window with a pair of binoculars intently.

"NOW, son! The world is _depending_ on you!" Professor Membrane urgently shouted. He knew how his daughter wouldn't be able to go too long without video games, and she was now seething over the loss of her current high score. There was no time to spare before she flipped out.

"I said _in a minute_, Dad! There's unusual activity going on across the street!" Dib shouted back to his father as he zoomed in on an abandoned looking house directly across the street from his own.

"Son! Put the binoculars down! The last neighbors moved out because you accused them of drinking blood!" Professor Membrane said. "That and you dropped that garlic bomb in their house!"

"They're called _vampires_, Dad! And they killed our _last_ neighbors!" He shouted once more. Not that it did any sort of good. His father never believed him. "Huh. Looks like we're getting new neighbors." He said to himself as he watched several moving trucks surround the house in the pouring rain. He then saw a car pull up in the drive way. A middle aged woman wearing a flower dress got out.

"Oh good. At least she seems normal." The paranormal investigator said in a sigh of relief...That is, until he noticed the rest of the family.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted in absolute terror. "DAD! GAZ! A FAMILY OF DEMONS JUST MOVED IN ACROSS THE STREET WHERE THAT FAMILY OF VAMPIRES USED TO LIVE!"

"SHUT IT DIB!" Gaz screamed from her room, having grown sick over his previous paranormal sightings.

"My poor insane son." Professor Membrane mumbled to himself, shaking his head. "Daughter, please turn on the generator! And tell your brother to get down here! I made another home made dinner! It's chicken casserole!" He announced, removing the slop from the proton oven.

"Fine!" Gaz was already irritated. She stomped down the hallway, opening a panel in the wall and pulling a large lever, restoring power to the entire house. She then walked over to her brother's room, promptly kicking the door in and breaking it down.

This startled Dib, causing him to drop his binoculars. "AAAHHH!"

"Dib, it's dinner time. Go eat your stinkin' food!" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips and grimacing.

"Oh no. Don't tell me-"

"Dad's making _chicken casserole_..." Gaz ominously told him.

"AGAIN?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dib's scream dramatically echoed throughout the house.

"Whatever. I'm not eating that." She said, starting to walk away.

"You're not gonna eat Dad's casserole?" Dib asked.

"_No_. Are you?" She asked.

"Everyone might call me crazy but I'm not _suicidal._" He told her. There was no way he was eating that for the third time this week.

"Trust me. I've got this taken care of. Give me two minutes..." She told him, getting out her cell and calling a number.

"Wait, Gaz!" Dib yelled, getting the binoculars he dropped and handing it to her.

"What?" She replied, squinting at him.

"The neighbors! Gaz, they're _demons or something!_ Take a look! You gotta believe me!" He pleaded.

Gaz decided to humor him, stared out the window at the house. All she noticed was a few moving trucks, nothing out of the ordinary. No people. It was just quiet.

"Whatever." She said, shrugging her shoulders and heading out.

"Wait! They're demons! Really! I was right about Zim! You can't deny that!" Dib said, wanting her to believe him or at least witness the unusual neighbors for herself...

"Yeah, just like the time you said the garbage man was a Yeti. I'll believe it when I see it." She said in annoyance to her older brother, who had cried wolf one too many times.

"But he really is a Yeti! Nobody is _that_ hairy!" He shouted back, trying to defend his credibility.

Suddenly, the two of them heard a crashing sound, followed by crazed laughter and their Dad yelling at somebody...

Dib and Gaz turned the corner and entered the kitchen...only to find Gir in his dog disguise, swallowing the god awful casserole and laughing happily.

"CHICKEN! I'M GONNA EAT YOU!" He squealed, digging into his new meal.

"Bad dog!" The Professor yelled. But it was too late. The horrible dish was gone. And now that it was, Gir ran out of the hole he blasted in the kitchen on his hind legs.

"Dad! That wasn't a dog! That was Zim's robot!" Dib tried to explain.

"Can we order pizza?" Gaz asked, changing the subject as she got out her cell.

"Sure honey. That was the third time that green dog stole food from us. Hungry little fellow! Ho ho!" The Professor laughed, shrugging it off.

That fast, Gaz had called up Bloaty's pizza and placed an order. She loved their pizza so much she had them on speed dial...Well, that and Gir's number if she found her Dad made anything horrible to eat.

Dib just smacked his head. Well, on the bright side, at least he didn't have to eat that casserole. The downside; his neighbors were obviously demons.

Gaz, Dib and Professor Membrane sat at the kitchen table, waiting for their pizza to arrive. The storm seemed to die down after a while. After a long and grueling wait, the doorbell finally rang.

"Daughter, get the door please." Professor Membrane told Gaz.

"Fine. He's gonna _pay_ for being this late!" Gaz grumbled, starting to walk away and getting ready to inflict punishment on the delivery guy.

"That's wonderful, honey!" Professor Membrane happily told her, clapping his hands.

"Uh, Dad? Didn't you hear what she just said?" Dib asked, confused as to why dooming the pizza person would be considered "wonderful".

"No. Not really. Some of that hot casserole got electrocuted and splattered in my ear." He replied, rubbing his left ear.

Dib was about to respond when...

DING DONG!

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Gaz shouted, flinging the door open in a crazed, angry manner...

Except it _wasn't_ the pizza guy...

"Hola." He quietly said.

For a moment, the two of them stared at one another, surprised with what they saw.

To Gaz, she witnessed a guy about her age, maybe a little older, a little taller than herself, dressed in all black, with pale grey skin, one red eye, one amber eye, and two horns on his head. He had a black messy mohawk that lay flat to his head, and pointy ears!

To the guy, he was surprised to see a an angry goth girl about his own age. She had deep purple hair that was styled like snake jaws. She was wearing a scary scowl and squinting her eyes...that is, until she opened them to get a better look at him. _She's pretty._..He thought to himself.

"Hi?" Gaz finally said, confused as to why he was there.

"Oh, eh, I am new to this neighborhood. I just stopped by because I noticed that the storm must have dropped one of your cameras in my yard." He said, holding out one of Dib's paranormal cameras.

Gaz held her hand out to take it. "Uh, thanks...but it was just my _stupid_ brother's camera anyways." She explained.

"My name is Pepito. I just moved in across the street with mi familia...what might your name be?" He asked, feeling a little more confident that she wasn't at all afraid of him. He couldn't help but to smile at her, revealing he also had pointed teeth. Not that she minded in the slightest...

"Gaz. Gaz Membrane." She told him, smiling slightly.

"It's nice to meet you." He told her as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You too." She quietly said as she raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"GAZ! THAT'S ONE OF THE DEMONS I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU ABOUT!" Dib shouted in a panic, suddenly appearing right behind her as he looked at the scary kid.

"Shut up, _Dib_." Gaz ordered, getting annoyed with him already.

"Actually, I am not a demon. You see, I'm the Antichrist." Pepito explained proudly, forming a fire ball in his hand to prove it.

"So you ADMIT it?!" Dib asked, not being able to process that he wouldn't even attempt to lie or hide his identity.

"Sí. The horns kind of give it away..." He said.

"OH NO! THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN I THOUGHT! GET AWAY FROM HIM GAZ! HE'S HERE TO BRING THE END OF THE WORLD!" Dib screamed, pulling his younger sister away from him. "I have to get evidence!" He yelled, taking the camera from his sister's hand and snapping a picture of Pepito...who didn't even care.

Suddenly, Professor Membrane entered the room. "Son! You'd better not be-"

"DAD! HELP! OUR NEW NEIGHBOR IS THE ANTICHRIST!" Dib screamed in a panic, pointing to Pepito...who just shrugged.

The Professor stared at the boy's unusual appearance for a moment, completely oblivious to the fact that he had horns and demon eyes. Numerous neighbors had come and gone (thanks to Dib), and he wanted to remain friendly with the new neighbors this time. "Dib!" The Professor scolded. He then turned to face the boy. "Sorry. My son is temporarily insane."

"I AM NOT!" Dib argued, throwing his hands in the air.

"It's not a problem." Pepito said, smiling.

"DAD! HE HAS POINTY TEETH, AND DEMON EYES AND HORNS!" The paranormal investigator screamed, pointing out the obvious to his scientist father.

"QUIET SON! You're being very rude to our new neighbor!" Membrane said, scolding Dib. He then turned his attention to the demonic kid. " I'm sorry. I didn't even catch your name-"

"My name is Pepito Diablo." The Antichrist explained.

"It's nice to meet you, Pepito. I'm Professor Membrane, and I see you've already met my daughter..." The Professor said, gesturing to Gaz.

"Sí." He said, not taking his eyes off of her as he continued to smile at her.

Gaz caught herself blushing, a rare pinkish color appearing on the pale girl's face.

Dib noticed his sister blushing, also catching on to the little shy glances between the two. _OH NO! This is SO NOT happening!_ He thought to himself. It appeared his little sister had her first crush...on the boy next door...who just so happened to be the Antichrist!

"Pepito, would you like to come in? We were just waiting for our pizza to arrive. You're welcome to stay and have dinner with us." Professor Membrane politely offered...which practically gave Dib a heart attack.

"Uh, thank you, but I actually have to head back home. My mother is preparing dinner, and I have to finish the final level of my game." Pepito told him.

"_You're_ a gamer?" Gaz asked, as her eyes lit up with actual interest for a change.

"Sí. I love video games. I take it you do as well?" He responded, growing more interested in her by the minute as he sensed her soul.

"Hell yeah. Video games are my life." The purple haired girl answered, smiling at him.

"Come, son, let's go back into the kitchen." Professor Membrane said, trying to make Dib come with him.

"But I don't wanna!" Dib pouted like a child, dragging his feet and watching Gaz like a hawk.

"Son! Can't you see your sister's actually being _social_ to someone?" The Professor pulled Dib aside and whispered to him.

"Yeah, to SATAN'S SON!" Dib yelled, trying to make a point.

"I admit, he might have an unusual... _style_, but it's not my job to get involved with the boy's fashion matters. He's the first person that lasted longer than a minute talking to her!" Membrane explained. "See? She hasn't even torn _one_ of his limbs off yet! This shows _promise!_" He said, motioning to Gaz and Pepito, who appeared to be getting along. At least his limbs were intact... The Professor was becoming filled with hope for his antisocial daughter.

"But he's evil! _EVIL!"_ Dib shouted, trying to turn around and go after the boy.

Professor Membrane stopped him, and dragged him into the kitchen, away from the demonic kid.

Within a few minutes, Gaz came into the kitchen, carrying a large pizza and smiling!

"GAZ! ARE YOU OKAY?" Dib asked his sister.

"I'm fine." She told him, sounding a little less pissed off than usual.

"So, honey, the new neighbor seems nice." Professor Membrane said, attempting to start a conversation with his daughter about the boy.

"Yeah. He is actually. He's coming over tomorrow to play some video games with me." Gaz informed her Dad as she took a slice of pizza out of the box and put it on a paper plate.

"Oh, that's wonderful, daughter! I'm glad to see you're making friends!" The Professor happily told her.

"Wait. The Antichrist is coming over to play video games?! Tomorrow!" Dib screamed, nearly choking on his Poop Cola.

"His name is Pepito. And _yeah_." Gaz angrily said as she stuffed her face with pizza.

"But Dad! Tomorrow's Saturday! You're gonna be at work ALL day! You're just going to leave them home alone all by themselves?!" Dib asked in surprise.

"Ho ho! Of course not! That's where you come in, son!" The Professor said, patting Dib on the back.

"WHAT?!" Dib and Gaz simultaneously yelled.

"Honey, Dib's going to have to supervise your date." The Professor told the two of them.

"NO WAY! A Mysterious Mysteries marathon is on tomorrow! That and I have to stop Zim from trying to destroy us all!" The paranormal investigator shouted.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Gaz shouted defensively. "We're just gonna hang out and play some video games! And I'm 16, I don't need a stupid babysitter!"

"Honey, the babysitter's for Pepito, not you." Professor Membrane told her.

"I'm not a babysitter!" Dib argued. "If anything, I'll be the paranormal investigator who investigates his evil demon schemes and stuff!"

"Speaking of evil schemes, try not to doom anyone while I'm gone, daughter." The Professor reminded Gaz.

"Whatever." She replied.

"Don't I have a say in any of this?!" Dib shouted.

"It's settled kids. Dib, you're just going to have to supervise them. I'll give you $50. And Gaz, I'll give you $50 so you can buy that new game you wanted." The Professor told them, getting out his wallet and handing money out to the two of them.

Dib and Gaz exchanged an annoyed glance, and accepted the fast cash.

"_Great_. You better not bug us, Dib." Gaz growled, giving him a warning in advance.

"Just as long as he doesn't try to end the world or start making out with you or something." Dib muttered.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Gaz yelled in an uproar, now blushing. "This is just two people competing with one another. _Nothing more, nothing less._"

"Ah, my little girl's growing up!" Membrane said as he patted her on the head.

The two of them weren't at all happy with this ultimatum, however, Gaz didn't bother to complain anymore. She really wanted that new game, and she actually wanted to hang out with her new neighbor.

Dib also had plans of his own...he was supposed to stop Zim from destroying the world tomorrow, just like he did practically everyday. The alien had something sinister planned and he knew it. That and Dib knew he needed to send that photo of the Antichrist to the Swollen Eyeball for paranormal evidence. Oh, boy was he gonna be famous from that photo!

One thing was for certain in their future without having to shake a magic 8 ball...tomorrow was going to be chaotic!

* * *

_ Zim wasn't in this chapter, but I plan on having him in the next one! Things will be a lot more interesting next chapter! R&R!_


	2. When Pigs Fly!

_Just giving thanks for the kind reviews~Much appreciated._

_~Sammi._

* * *

Saturday rolled around fast, and Dib woke up really early, thanks to a beeping noise on his laptop. He eagerly grabbed the laptop that sat beside his nightstand and flipped it open.

A message chat with a Swollen Eyeball member awaited him. Dib eagerly clicked it the icon, starting a video chat with Agent Disembodied Head.

"Mothman." The man said as a form of a greeting.

"Agent Disembodied Head! Did you get my picture?!" Dib asked in excitedly, waiting for his verdict on the picture of his neighbor the Antichrist.

"Yes, we've received the picture." He said, sounding serious.

"And? Am I right or am I right?!" Dib excitedly asked, feeling sure of himself.

"I have to admit, we all had our doubts about you..." Disembodied Head began to tell him.

"Go on..." The young paranormal investigator replied, waiting for recognition and praise.

"And we were right! You really ARE crazy!" He yelled as a parrot sitting on his shoulder squawked.

"Wait. WHAT?" Dib said as his mouth dropped open, not expecting that reaction.

The agent looked at the picture of Pepito that he printed out. "I will however, give you some credit, since well, you're _you_. And you're _delusional_. This is one really _hideous_, scary looking mall goth... but not a _demon_, let alone the FREAKING ANTICHRIST!" He yelled as his anger got the better of him, holding up the picture of Pepito as he shook with rage. A horrible rage that was due to the fact Dib had cried wolf one too many times...and now no one took him seriously. Especially in the Swollen Eyeball.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You call yourself an EXPERT?! He's not some _mall goth!_ I saw him manifest a fireball out of thin air! Look at his pointy horns and eyes and his demon teeth!" Dib screamed, trying to point out the obvious on the photo.

"Heh heh. You don't know much about mall goths, do you? They pride themselves on looking spooky and scary! Which is what this young man is clearly trying to do, what with his fake horns and contact lenses. He even went as far as to sharpen his teeth! And as for the fireball, he could have just been doing a magic trick or an illusion with some smoke bombs and you were just gullible enough to believe it." The Agent explained, virtually trying to debunk the entire case Dib brought forth.

"IT WASN'T AN ILLUSION! IT'S NOT LIKE HE CAME OVER TO MY HOUSE TO PULL A RABBIT OUT OF A TOP HAT! THIS IS SERIOUS! HE'S PROBABLY PLOTTING HUMANITY'S DOWNFALL AS WE SPEAK!" Dib screamed, trying to reason with the guy...to no avail.

"HA! This is just like that whole 'the green kid's an alien thing', isn't it?! And when we didn't believe you about him, you started making up stories about Antichrists running around to doom us all so we would help you." The Agent fired back in a know-it-all manner.

"This isn't anything like Zim! He's...WORSE! And I had to save the world so many times from Zim, with no help from you, _thank you very much!_ You're lucky we're not all DEAD! You're like the worst investigator ever!" Dib fired back.

"Well, if that's how you're going to act towards a respected member of the paranormal community, you can go to HELL, where you can hallucinate about Antichrists with pitchforks galore!" The Agent yelled back as he was about to click a button and end their conversation.

"WAIT!" Dib yelled. He had no choice but to swallow his pride and try to beg for some help...even if it came from the lazy Agent who just debunked nearly everything. "B-b-but you HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! He's coming over to my house soon to play video games with my little sister!"

"Oh ho ho! That's what this is _really_ about! You're afraid this freaky mall goth likes your sister!" Disembodied Headed said with a cackle.

"NO! Well, maybe _a little._ But it's really about him trying to end the world! The Antichrist's arrival is a sign that we're all doomed! And he's probably gonna destroy us ALL! That means you, too! You have to believe me!" Dib shouted, begging for the ignorant man to believe him.

The Agent sighed deeply. "I get it, kid. I have a little sister as well, and she means the world to me. I'd be worried if she started hanging out with a _weirdo_ like that too! Tell you what, kid. If you can get video footage of him using his 'powers' instead of just a picture of him, I'll consider sending you help." He told him.

"Really?" Dib asked, feeling a bit more hopeful.

"Yeah. I'm a man of my word. I doubt you'll get it though. I'd have a much better chance of seeing pigs fly!" He said, cackling as he cut their conversation short.

Dib stared at the blank screen for a moment. "Okay. Video footage...I can do this!" He confidently said to himself.

On perfect timing, a rubber piggy with a jet pack flew through his window, smashing it, and nearly scaring the crap out of Dib. He got up to look out of the broken window.

"What the-"

"MY PIGGY! HE FLIES! GIMME! I NEEDS IT MARY!" A green dog screamed in a shrill voice as he jumped up and down on the lawn.

Dib groaned, already getting annoyed with the start of his day so far. He threw the rubber piggy to Gir, who squealed and continued to play with it.

He quickly got to work, setting up some hidden cameras before his sister woke up, and connecting them to his drives to record potential evidence. He was disappointed that the drives currently needed to be repaired, but once they were fixed and functional, he would have the evidence he needs. After everything was set up accordingly, he went downstairs for some breakfast...only to find a note on the table with his name on it.

"Dib, don't do anything to embarrass your sister.

And don't start calling the neighbor boy a demon or rant about the paranormal.

We need to get off to a good start with these new neighbors.

The last ones wouldn't even come out during the day because of you.

Speaking of which, make sure your sister doesn't rip this kid's limbs off.

P.S. There's a questionable mold in the very bottom drawer of the fridge.

Don't clean it up. I plan on using it for SCIENCE!

Love, Dad."

"You've gotta be kidding me! They wouldn't come out during the day because they're called VAMPIRES, Dad! And why leave mold in the fridge?! WHO DOES THAT?!" Dib yelled to himself. "Crap. I have to record the Mysterious Mysteries marathon today. And stop Zim from whatever he's up to. Oh god! What am I gonna do?! I can't watch him AND save the world from Zim at the same time!"

"Where's the Franken-chokies?"

"AAHHH! Oh, Gaz, you startled me!" Dib said, shoving the note into his mouth and eating it before Gaz could read it. "I think they're in the top cupboard! And you're dressed already?"

Gaz quickly found them and poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Yeah. I have my new game to play and Pepito's coming over soon."

"He's the Antichrist, Gaz! Why?! Why him?! He's EVIL, Gaz!" Dib screamed, unable to hold it back any longer.

Suddenly, Gaz gripped him by his shirt collar and growled in a threatening manner. "Listen to me, Dib. I don't _care_ if he's the Antichrist or not. I have two games I've been dying to play, but I _couldn't_ because I needed a second player to unlock the later levels. I NEED him." She said, beginning to shake from rage...and desperation to potentially play locked levels.

"ALL THIS FOR VIDEO GAMES?! I could play with you...after I stop Zim!" Dib said.

Gaz scoffed. "Yeah right. You couldn't even make it past level 5 last time. I just want to play some video games with him and that's it. You better not do anything weird to mess up my day, or I'll send you to a nightmare world from which there's _no waking_. Got it?" She said, directing a warning glare at him.

"Got it." Dib yelped.

With that, Gaz released him. "Good. Mysterious Mysteries marathon is on soon."

"I know. I'm gonna watch it while I monitor Pe- Zim!" He said.

"Whatever. As long as you don't bug us." Gaz said as she stuffed her face with delicious cereal, tuning him out.

A little while passed, and Dib slinked up to his room, turning on several monitors. One showed Zim's Base, the other showed the downstairs living room, and the third surveyed the outside of the house.

"You're crazy if you think I'm just gonna let you alone with a horrible _monster_, Gaz." Dib whispered to himself. He focused on the monitor with his sister on, watching her set up a wide array of snacks to eat...

"Are you kidding me? Since when does she offer other people food? What is she-" Dib's train of thoughts were cut short when he heard a loud explosion. He turned his head to the third monitor, only to see a mail truck turned on its side, bursting into flames. The mailman got out and started running in fear for his life, all while Pepito happily watched the chaos he created.

"OH MY GOD! That poor mailman!" Dib screamed, pointing at the monitor as he watched the Antichrist, who looked like he was in a good mood, levitating to his front door. "I GOTTA SAVE GAZ! WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF!" He yelled, anxiously trotting down the steps as he heard knocking at the door.

He saw his sister was about to answer the door, but before she could, he pushed her out of the way.

"HEY!" She yelled in surprise.

Dib grabbed the nearest weapon he could find to ward off the beast...which happened to be an umbrella.

"YAAAAHHH!" Dib screamed as he flung open the door and pointed the folded umbrella at the Antichrist's face, all while he stood in a Kung Foo stance. "YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE, SPAWN OF SATAN! GO HOME!"

Upon seeing Dib screaming and waving an umbrella in his face, Pepito's once happy smile quickly faded to an annoyed scowl.

One angry Gaz got up off the floor, tackling Dib to the ground and punching him in the shoulder, to Pepito's surprise. "DIB! WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT SENDING YOU TO A NIGHTMARE WORLD IF YOU BUGGED US?!"

"GAZ! OW! You don't understand! He blew up the mail truck!" Dib pleaded as he barely managed to point to the demolished truck through the open door.

Gaz looked at the mail truck laying on its side, engulfed in flames. "So?" She said in her indifferent voice. Years of seeing and hearing Zim destroy various cars, people and property, this didn't surprise her at all.

"So?! That poor mailman-"

"Almost ran me over." Pepito finished, folding his arms.

"Wait. _What?"_ Dib asked as he and his sister stared at him.

"Sí. I was on my way over here and he nearly ran me over. So I blew up his truck. He's lucky I didn't explode his head right then and there!" He explained.

Dib didn't believe a word of it. Years of fighting with Zim and the vile alien always came up with some excuse or fake reason for his actions. Well, at least he had it on camera so he could replay it.

"You're lying! You're not the first monster I've had to deal with! It's so typical of an evil creature like yourself to just make up an excuse!" Dib screamed in an accusing manner.

This comment only made Pepito angrier... "FOOL! I've no reason to lie!" He yelled.

Gaz actually felt somewhat embarrassed that her older brother was acting like this in front of him. At this point, she assumed he was probably not looking forward to being here at all. And she didn't want that. Not with her video games at stake.

"DIB! If you don't go back upstairs right now and hide in your room for the rest of the day, I'm gonna make you suffer _horribly!"_ The scary sister threatened as a dark aura now surrounded her.

Dib just looked at her as if she was crazy. "But-"

"_Horrible suffering_." She warned in a low whisper.

"O-okay!" Dib nervously replied, dropping the umbrella and trotting back up the steps to avoid his sister's dark wrath. He figured he probably shouldn't interfere anymore. Not unless Gaz needed him. And lucky for her, he could just watch them both on the monitor!

Gaz glared at him until he was finally out of her sight. She turned around to face Pepito, who was still standing in the doorway. "Sorry about that. He's _crazy_." She said to him.

"Eh, it's okay. He's really protective of you. I read his soul...he acts like that _everyday?_" Pepito asked.

"Yes. I always have to listen to his constant screaming." Gaz complained.

"That must be very _annoying._" He said to her.

"HEY! I'm not annoying!" Dib quietly yelled to himself as he watched them on the screen.

"_It is_..._welcome to my house._" She jokingly said, as she motioned for him to come in.

Which earned a chuckle out of the Antichrist who entered the home and started looking around.

Gaz shut the door and walked over to the sofa and took seat, Pepito following her and taking a seat nearby.

He looked at the table in front of him...which was loaded with junk food. So much junk food, it could feed an entire Superbowl party. There was bags of chips, popcorn, nachos, pretzels, candy bars, soda, cupcakes and all sorts of snacks.

"Help yourself to some snacks." She told him.

"That's a lot of food." He said, looking surprised.

"Eh...not really. If we run out, I'll just order us some pizza or something." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

He looked at her in astonishment. She's a thin girl that has the table loaded down with all kinds of food that was more than enough for the both of them, and she's worried about _running out? _

"Gracias." He told her, smiling at her. This was literally the first time he had been invited to someone's house...and needless to say, it wasn't exactly easy for him to make friends, let alone be friends with a girl. To say that most people were frightened of him was an understatement. But this girl...really didn't seem to mind?

"No problem." Gaz replied as she actually smiled a tiny bit at him.

"So uh, doesn't it bother you _at all_ that I'm the Antichrist?" He felt the need to ask. He was surprised at her answer. She didn't even seem fazed the first time he said it. She was full of surprises.

"So glad you admitted it on camera, _Satan Spawn!_" Dib said in excitement in his room. "Man the Eyeballs have to see this!" He said, sending a message to the Agency on his laptop.

"No..._Why would it?_" She responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh...I don't know. Most humans are _terrified_ of me. I can be rather terrifying. _Very terrifying_." He said, bragging about it to her.

"Meh..." She said in her usual indifferent attitude...to his dismay.

After seeing her unaffected reaction, he felt overcome with the need to prove his scariness to her. "Okay...I shall prove it to you!" He said, leaping off of the sofa and standing in front of her. A fiery aura suddenly formed around him as he levitated above the floor. Flames burst from his hands, as the rest of the room grew pitch black with swirling darkness and ghoulish shadow figures, all while he laughed evilly.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pepito evilly laughed.

It was indeed horrifying! Especially to Dib, who clutched his chest in a panic attack.

"OH MY GOD! GAZ! I'LL SAVE YOU!" He screamed in a horrific panic, running out of the room to rescue his sister from the demonic nightmare...

"Terrifying, sí?" Pepito asked in a low growl, as he stepped closer to Gaz.

"No." She said as she watched him like he was putting on a play, rather than a display of fiery demonic power.

Which stunned the Antichrist... "But it's at least spooky, _no?_" He asked, wanting some form of approval from her.

"No. Not really." Gaz answered. Maybe to every other person on the planet, but not to someone like Gaz Membrane.

"Are you sure you're not even a _little_ terrified?" He asked, still making flames come out of his hands.

"Do I _look_ like the type to be terrified?" She responded in her usual surly voice, placing her hands on her hips and waiting for an answer.

"_No_." He finally responded as he dissipated the flames from his hands and made the room go back to normal. He sat back down on the couch aside of her, almost like he was pouting.

Gaz noticed this, and while she was a little amused, she kinda wanted to say something to make him feel better. "I have to admit...that was pretty cool, though."

Pepito perked up after hearing her say that, staring at her. She didn't think he was scary, and it didn't apparently bother her that he was the Antichrist. It was a good thing that she wasn't afraid of him, and it was even better that she thought his scariness was cool. He could get a vague reading on her, but otherwise she was a mystery to him, which was a first. But he knew that she seemed different than anyone else he encountered. And she seemed kinda feisty...which he liked.

Gaz caught him staring at her for a second or two longer than normal. "Alright. Let's get started." She told him as she placed several games on the table in front of him.

Dib stood at the top of the stairway, watching the spectacle. He felt somewhat relieved when the Antichrist stopped his scary display of demon power! Except he was now sitting aside of his sister, to his disgust. He marched back into his room before his scary sister would notice...

"These are all fighting games..." Pepito said as he looked at the blood and gore on the covers of them, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. They're the best kind." Gaz said to him.

He smiled, somewhat surprised by her choice of games. "They're my favorite too."

"Cool... Do you want to play Super Kicky Fighters 12? I wanted to play some locked levels on there and I needed a second player in order to do so." She explained.

"Sure. I had the same problem. I needed another player to unlock the bonus levels on mine but I never had anyone to play with me." He explained, being faced with the same problem as nobody wanted to play with the Antichrist.

"Huh. I thought I was the only one." She responded, putting in the game and handing him a controller.

Dib watched the two of them, as he finally received a response from the Eyeball team. He opened his laptop, eagerly awaiting to show the next Agent. "Agent Dark Booty! Quick! The Antichrist is in my house next to my little sister!" He said, pointing the laptop in the direction of the monitor.

The camera showed Pepito and Gaz sitting side by side...quietly playing their game together.

"Mothman! I've already told you that jokes have no place in the Swollen Eyeball Network." Dark Booty told him, getting irritated.

Dib just stared at him in disbelief. "But I-"

"TIME TO EXPLODE YOUR HEAD!" Pepito sinisterly yelled in a threatening voice.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT?!" Dib shrieked as his heart jumped into his throat in pure fear as he looked at the camera. Dark Booty looked back at the monitor as well.

"Nice one." Gaz complimented, actually starting to giggle as Pepito blew up one of the other important fighters on the game like it was nothing. She was actually kind of...impressed?

"Gracias." He replied, feeling happy that he was starting to impress her.

Gaz smiled. "You got his brains all over the street. I love this game, but the graphics on the 10th one were actually-"

"Better?" He asked, completing her sentence.

"Yeah." She said, kinda surprised since most people argued that the latest version's graphics was definitely the best.

A wave of temporary relief washed over Dib once he realized that the demon wasn't talking about his sister, but rather the video game character.

"Those kids really love their video game. They develop hand eye coordination, you know." Dark Booty said to Dib in amusement.

"NO! Forget the game! Look at his horns!" Dib said, pointing to the screen.

"Disembodied Head told me about you. You should be ashamed of yourself." The Agent told him.

"What?! ME?!" Dib asked in surprise.

"Just because he has a different..._look_, doesn't mean he's a paranormal case. He may dress like the devil, but that doesn't mean he IS the devil." The Agent told him, trying to make a point.

"Except he IS! HE _IS_ THE DEVIL!" Dib emphasized, about to go through the roof.

On that note, Dark Booty was disgusted, and ended the conversation.

"Just wait. WAIT UNTIL I SEND YOU THE RECORDINGS! ONCE I- OH MY GOD!" Dib shouted in a panic as he noticed they were no longer playing the game...

He noticed the Antichrist manifesting some more fire in his hands, holding them near his sister!

Dib tripped and flopped on the floor like a noodle, trying to get up to rescue his baby sister. "GAZ! I'M COMING! I'M-"

Dib was about to run out of the room to save her...until he noticed that his sister started to hold a bowl of cheese dip over his hands, trying to heat it. After a moment she took it away and placed it on the table, the two of them dunked some nachos into it and began to eat.

"Mmm. That _is_ better than using the microwave." She admitted.

"Si. I do this all the time. It loses flavor if it's in the microwave too long." He explained.

Dib continued to watch the two of them, his anxiety getting the better of him as he nearly had a heart attack several times over. But so far, so good. They just snacked, and played video games for awhile. One thing was _weird_ though. It seemed like they were actually _enjoying_ each other's company. Which was a first for _Gaz,_ who could barely tolerate or socialize with _anybody_. And seeing that he's the Antichrist and wants to doom everyone. Babysitting the two of them made him forget what else was on his agenda for today. The poor paranormal investigator was soon interrupted by a loud explosion, but it wasn't from downstairs. He rushed to the window, and heard yet another explosion in the distance.

"Zim! ZIM!" He angrily screamed about to rush out the door. Except he was forgetting one thing. "OH NO! What am I gonna do?! I can't leave them alone! But I also can't let Zim destroy the world! What am I gonna do?! Gaz will kill me if I bother them again! MUST. CHOOOOOSE!" He very reluctantly made his choice. He crawled out the window and got in Tak's ship. He HATED leaving them alone, but he figured they made it this far without any incident. Besides, if he did something really stupid, Gaz might just doom him! He piloted the ship out of his yard, and headed toward the direction of a large cloud of smoke in the distance.

In the mean time, Gaz and Pepito had just finished their Super Kicky Fighters 12 game.

"Wow...That was..._fun_." She said to him, impressed with his gaming skills, especially since the two of them were fighting in perfect harmony with one another and getting really great scores. Needless to say, she was now in a good mood.

"Sí...that was. You're a really good gamer." He said to her, paying her a compliment.

"Thanks...And I know." She responded.

"No. I mean, the best I've ever seen." He said to her as he couldn't help but to smile at her.

On that note she started to blush lightly, Pepito noticing the pale pinkish color on her face, to his delight.

The purple haired girl smiled at him, getting an odd feeling that was foreign to her as she continued to stare at him. "Thanks...You're actually pretty good too."

Coming from Gaz, that was a pretty damn good compliment. And it was the truth. He actually did have skill, and was a true gamer, to her surprise.

"Eh...I try my best. I've been playing video games since I was a little kid." He told her, as he started eating a cupcake.

Gaz's eyes lit up at that comment. "Me too. Which game do you want to play next? I've got the latest Vampire Piggy Hunter game or-"

"Vampire Piggy Hunter. Also one of my favorites. I'll play." He immediately replied, smiling at her.

Pepito handed her the game at the same time Gaz reached for it, their hands touching one another's on accident. At that very same second, they suddenly heard a loud crash, followed by some loud yelling.

They separated their hands, and looked towards the source of the ruckus.

The front door was blasted apart, and one angry green alien marched through the door. He had an array of weapons coming out of his Pak, one of which was a laser, a buzz saw, and a mini canon, and he wore an insane look on his face...

Gaz growled in annoyance, as her day was about to get crazier.

* * *

_I kinda made this like "Zim Eats Waffles". I love that episode. Dib is very paranoid this chapter._

_One of the many things I like about PAGF/PAGR is that Gaz wouldn't find Pepito to be scary, and he probably wouldn't be scared of her, so they could actually bond with each other. Which they're already starting to bond a little over violent video games and snacks. But alas, there will be some obstacles!_

_Especially since Gaz's "date" is about to get crazier!_

_While Dib may have left, the Almighty Zim has arrived! _

_Please, R&R_


	3. Meeting Zim!

_Thanks to all for the kind reviews~_

* * *

Zim burst through the door of her home without so much as a warning, wielding various weapons and looking rather pissed off.

Without thinking, the alien began to scream as he usually does. "I'LL BET YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I'M-"

This sudden invasion of the girl's home startled Pepito, who jumped out of his seat, ready to use some Hellfire to ward off the intruder as he stood in front of Gaz...who didn't even give Zim the satisfaction of even looking at him. She just popped in her game like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"You can relax. It's just my stupid brother's friend." Gaz informed Pepito.

"Oh...I didn't realize you had company." Zim said, dumbfounded as he tried to quickly hide his weapons from the new person in the Membrane household.

"Yeah. _I do_, so beat it." Gaz said to the alien in an already irritated voice.

"He's an _alien_..." Pepito said as he looked at the strange green guy in complete surprise.

"NO I'M NOT!" Zim immediately denied, waving his arms back in forth. "I am a perfectly _normal_ human worm baby!" He told the unfamiliar guy with the horns on his head.

"No. You're an alien. _I can feel it._ You're from a planet called Irk, no? The legendary Zim?" Pepito asked inquisitively as he approached Zim.

"NO! NOPE! It's a horrible skin condition, ya know! Did I mention I'm CONTAGIOUS_?! So contagious, I'm going to break out in a horrible rash of disgusting bumps as we speak!"_ He yelled, trying to induce some fear as he took a few steps closer to Pepito...who just snatched the black wig right off of the alien's head as a way to prove himself right.

Zim gasped as he tried to cover up his antennae. "No! I forgot to mention I'm bald!" He nervously yelled out of fear of being discovered.

Gaz growled, unhappy with Zim interrupting their video game time. "Zim, give it up. He knows you're an alien. We don't care. We just want to play our game."

"You've been speaking to Dib, haven't YOU?!" Zim screamed in an accusing manner to the Antichrist, grabbing his wig from his hands and putting it back on his head.

"_No._" Pepito calmly replied.

"Dib-sister?! YOU ratted Zim out?!" Zim screamed in surprise to the goth girl.

"No! He's smart enough to see through your _pathetic_ disguise, unlike the rest of the people on the planet." Gaz angrily snapped.

"If I may ask, what gave it away?" The alien inquired as he fussed with the wig on his head.

"What, other than green skin and lack of ears?" Gaz sarcastically said, to Zim's annoyance.

"I know things. I'm the Antichrist, that's how I realized you're an alien...Well, that and your cheesy disguise. So many horrible flaws! You're obviously an alien." Pepito honestly told him.

The Irken looked at this new guy's features curiously, realizing that he obviously wasn't a human either. "And you're a...I don't know what you are! Some sort of Vortian? Part human? I dunno. And I really don't care." He said to the Antichrist. He then turned his attention back to Dib's scary sister. "Where's your horrible brother?"

"Hiding upstairs." Gaz told him.

"Oh. Okay." He calmly replied. He turned his attention to the stairway, his weapons emerging once more as he screamed. "DIB! GET DOWN HERE AND FACE ME YOU HORRIBLE MONKEY!"

No response from upstairs. It was unusually quiet. Pepito watched the alien in disbelief.

"THAT'S IT! I'LL HAVE NO CHOICE...I'M COMING UP THERE!" Zim screamed in a threatening voice, running up the stairs, leaving Gaz and Pepito alone once more.

"Hey, take a seat. I already put the game in." Gaz said to Pepito, as she tried to ignore Zim's presence.

"That's your brother's _friend?"_ Pepito asked Gaz, almost in disbelief.

"OPEN UP THE DOOR, DIB-STINK! I'M GOING TO _DESTROY_ YOU!" Zim screamed from the upstairs.

"Eh... more or less." Gaz answered indifferently, having grown used to Zim and Dib's endless battles. She handed him the controller, trying to coerce him into playing video games with her and forget about the situation at hand.

Pepito complied, taking the controller and sitting closely beside her, still semi-focused on Zim's yelling as well as the television screen. "I sense they're always like this?"

"Yeah." She replied. Gaz noticed that he sat rather close to her, and how fast he was to come to her 'rescue' from a home invader. She glanced at the guy aside of her, but not enough to make it obvious to him. She shook off the strange feeling and continued to play.

Soon, a crashing sound was heard, followed by Zim screaming around some more...and then more crashing and banging sounds. Zim trotted down the steps, standing in front of Pepito and Gaz. "Well?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips, waiting for some form of an answer.

"Move out of the way! You're blocking the screen!" Gaz complained.

Zim stepped aside. "Where are you hiding him, filthy human?!"

"What?" Gaz asked, getting annoyed.

"The Dib! He's not in his room! He must have known about my arrival and decided to place a camera near my Base, as well as on the outside of your house and this stupid room for evidence! EVIDENCE OF ZIM!" Zim screamed.

This got Gaz's attention, as she hit the pause button and slowly looked up from her game. "What did you just say?!" She angrily asked.

"I said he was recording my Base and our entire conversation in this very room!" Zim informed her. "As a matter of fact, he didn't catch too much evidence of myself because he had the camera pointed at you two." He obliviously told them.

In that moment, the purple haired girl began to shake with rage. It was bad enough Dib had to embarrass her and wave an umbrella in Pepito's face, but to learn that her annoying older brother was actually _spying_ on them through a video camera? Well, it was HORRIBLE. And if that wasn't bad enough that she had to find out, so did Pepito...and through Zim, of all people!

Pepito's eyes widened, as did Zim's, as the alien knew full well by that look on her face what was coming next.

"THAT IDIOT! HE WAS SPYING ON US!" Gaz yelled in a fiery rage, now feeling furious and even slightly embarrassed that her brother was spying on the two of them.

"Oh, uh, it's okay! I already smashed all of his drives, his TV, and everything else in that horrid, _smelly_ room!" Zim quickly told her, trying to avoid Gaz's wrath. "He REALLY needs some air freshener in there, by the way!"

Gaz just growled. "Just wait until he gets back. Vengeance will be MINE!" She shouted in wicked determination.

"Do you know where he might have gone?" Zim asked.

"I don't know. Probably to your Base. He must have crawled out the window or something. We would have seen his large head going out the front door." She snapped.

"He won't be able to get in. Thanks to Gir, the Base is now flooded with some sort of toxic soapy-waffle mixture! Nothing's getting in or out of that, so now I'm forced to wait here until my computer can perform some overrides and get it all cleaned up and contained in bio hazard units and dispose of it properly..." Zim informed them.

_Back at Zim's Base:_

The entire Base is flooded with an odd soapy waffle mix. "CURSE YOU ZIM! YOU DON'T PAY ME ENOUGH TO CLEAN THIS ALL UP! YOU DON'T EVEN PAY ME AT ALL! I QUIT, YA HEAR ME?! I QUIT, YOU EGO-MANIAC!" The computer tried to scream, but alas its voice was now muffled due to being overcome by an ever expanding waffle mix.

Gaz face palmed when Zim said about waiting at her house until his gets cleaned up. Pepito just looked at the uninvited alien. And the two of them exchanged a look with each other.

Zim, oblivious to obvious social cues, decided to take a seat and wait for Dib to arrive...Right in between Gaz and Pepito. Much to Gaz's annoyance.

"He completely ruined my plans for world domination today, ya know?" Zim vented to the two of them. "That's sorta why I came over here to stop your _horrible_ brother before he interferes with my next ingenious plan! Once the Base becomes a waffle-free-zone, the most _evil, amazing, Earth shattering_ plan you have ever witnessed will take place! And Dib won't be able to stop it!" He loudly bragged to the two of them.

"You're trying to take over this world?" Pepito asked the alien in amusement. At this point, he was kinda entertained by the crazy alien's presence, and observing his strange behavior.

"Yes! Do you want my autograph or something, filthy human?" Zim asked the scary guy.

"No. I'm good." Pepito responded, looking at Gaz.

"So, not that I care, I'm really just bored, who are you supposed to be? Are you a type of Vortian or something? You don't seem to care that I'm an alien..." Zim said to the Antichrist, more or less out of curiosity.

"I am the Antichrist. But my mom calls me Pepito." He said to him.

"I have no idea what you just said to me." Zim replied, looking confused.

"I am also known as the Dark Prince or the Altar Boy of the Doomed...the second coming of Damnation." He tried to explain, trying to make it clear.

"Nope. Still not getting it. Wait. YOU'RE HERE TO BRING DOOM?! That's my job!" The Irken angrily screamed.

"Those are just other aliases for me...And of course it is your job to bring on some doom to this much deserving planet. Ah, the end of the world is near, as cliched as it sounds, mi amigo." Pepito happily informed him, patting him on the back.

Gaz raised an eyebrow at what he said.

"So you're not Vortian?" Zim asked, wanting some clarity.

"I don't know what that is." Pepito answered. "My father is El Diablo."

Zim still looked confused, not saying a word.

Gaz sighed, and decided to find an explanation that the Irken could understand. "He's like a _demon_, Zim."

"Oh. Okay. That explains the scariness." Zim said. "So what are you doing here?" He asked the son of Satan.

"I'm hanging out with Gaz." Pepito answered.

"Oh wait a minute..." Zim started to put together the pieces of the puzzle. He suddenly noticed all the food, the video games, the scary sister actually socializing with the scary looking guy. "Are you two on the 'date'?!" He asked, feeling kinda bad for interrupting them if they were.

Gaz and Pepito's eyes widened, each of them swiftly glancing at the other.

"No. We're just hanging out and playing some video games together. He's my neighbor." Gaz quickly answered. "And don't you have somewhere else to be?" She asked, growing impatient with Zim and wanting him to leave.

"Nope!" Zim then turned and looked at Pepito. "Wow...I feel sorry for you, pal. Stuck living next to Dib! That's got to be rough!" He told him, feeling bad for him.

"Hey, try_ living_ with him." The purple haired girl angrily said.

"Oh. You're right. You definitely have it the worst!" The alien replied, trying to stifle some laughter.

"Alright, are we starting our game?" She asked Pepito, looking around Zim's head.

"Sí. Let us play!" He enthusiastically answered.

"Oooh. What are you playing?" The Irken asked out of curiosity.

"Vampire Piggy Hunter." She answered.

"Mind if I join you?" Zim asked.

"...Sure. Why not?" Gaz replied, as she handed him a controller. She figured at least if he's occupied for awhile he would be quiet.

About an hour passed as the three of them played some video games and had a good time for the most part. That is, until Dib came through the front door which no longer existed, thanks to Zim. He was carrying Gir under his arm, his hair was smoking and it looked like he had just lost a fight.

"You have to decapitate him already!" Gaz yelled in excitement.

"Yeah, but the bombs make it easier to access the nest! Plus, it destroys more!" Zim argued.

"I'm using the fire sword! Where's the other one? Gaz, go ahead of me." Pepito excitedly said.

"BLOOD PIGS!" The alien screamed.

"I've got this!" Gaz confidently said, pouring all of her focus into the game.

Dib started to babble incoherently. Nobody even payed him any mind as he stood there. They were all focused on their video game!

"YAY!" Gir squealed, breaking free of Dib's grip and running over to Zim and spinning around on the floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT- ZIM!" Dib screamed as he saw both the Antichrist and Zim playing games, talking, and having a good time.

"Not now, Dib-stink! We're almost there!" Zim said, not taking his eyes away from the screen as he waved Dib off.

"Whew! We made it! VICTORY!" Zim cheered.

After successfully completing the level, Gaz hit the pause button on the game, turning her evil glare towards her brother. "We found out you were taping us, Dib." She said in a grave tone of voice.

"G-gaz! Wait! You have to understand...I wasn't taping you! I was trying to catch Zim! Yep!" Dib quickly lied.

"HA! You filthy Earth larvae! I arrived just in time to destroy your pathetic drives!" Zim bragged.

"You didn't!" Dib shouted back, horrified.

"Oh, but I did! I broke everything in that smelly room!" Zim bragged. "You really need some air freshener to spray in there! IT STINKS!"

"NOOOOOOO! And my room doesn't stink! It just smells kinda like bologna!" The paranormal investigator screamed. "And why are you still in my house?!"

"Where were you for the past hour and a half?!" Zim demanded to know.

"I went downtown after I heard several loud explosions! Turns out your stupid robot blew up several waffle restaurants!" Dib screamed. "I had to put all the fires out and save countless people from suffocating under an ENDLESS SUPPLY OF WAFFLE BATTER!"

"WAAAH! Master! Mary doesn't like my cookin'!" Gir cried to Zim, hugging him.

"Neither do I Gir. Neither do I." Zim responded, patting him on the head.

"SNACKS!" Gir suddenly screamed as he dived into all the food on the table, rolling around in it...to Gaz's utter annoyance.

"Seriously! Just get out of my house, Zim! Now's really not a good time!" Dib pleaded, not so subtly nodding in the direction of Gaz and Pepito.

"I don't know where you got that sudden twitch from but you should really take something for that." Zim obliviously said, which only served to make Dib even crazier.

"GAH! THAT'S IT! EITHER TELL ME YOUR NEXT EVIL PLAN OR GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Dib yelled as he lunged for the alien.

"YOU FILTHY EARTH LARVAE!" Zim yelled, leaping away from him. "You'll never find out my next ingenious plan I have in store for filthy Earth! Although I will say, it will be EARTH SHATTERING!" He screamed, smiling at Dib's horror. He then started to fire some of his lasers at the paranormal investigator. Dib jumped out of the way, and the two of them began screaming and fighting in the house, chasing each other around.

Pepito watched the whole ordeal, while Gaz just turned their game back on, to his surprise.

"Alright. Let's finish this." She said to him as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"Uh, Sí...Shouldn't we do something about them?" Pepito asked, feeling mildly concerned about the situation.

Gaz just looked at him. "No. This happens all the time. They always fight with each other..."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ZIM!" Dib screamed as he chased the alien upstairs.

"NOT IF I DESTROY YOU FIRST!" Zim echoed back.

"They just threatened to kill each other." He said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah. It's their stupid thing to do. As much as they say they want to kill each other, they never actually _have_. They had YEARS to do that. This happens all the time, but I never let it go too far. And besides, at least Zim's keeping my brother off our backs." Gaz rationalized.

"So just keep playing until it gets that bad?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She replied, focusing on the game.

Pepito shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He continued with his game, until they were interrupted by a little green dog.

"HELLO!" Gir squeaked, jumping up and down and gawking at Pepito.

"Hola?" He politely said, looking at the poorly disguised robot.

"Can you fix my piggy?" Gir asked, handing over a charred rubber pig with a broken jet pack. "Pwease?!" He asked like a child.

Pepito looked over at Gaz, who reluctantly paused their game.

Gaz sighed. "Might as well. He's not gonna go away until it's fixed."

"YAY!" Gir squeaked, handing the rubber pig to Pepito.

Pepito and Gaz inspected the jet pack on the pig, while Zim and Dib continued their fight in the background.

"Do you see anything?" Gaz asked, looking for the problem.

"There." Pepito said, pointing to the one part of the jet pack as he scooted closer for her to see. "There's something lodged in there." The Antichrist made sure the thing was turned off, and tried to pull the blockage out of the jet pack.

Luckily for Gir, the Antichrist had removed it. "A yo yo?" He said, holding the toy out to the little robot.

Gir gasped in delight. "For me?!" He said, taking the yo yo and trying to play with it. "You're my best friend!" Gir said, sniffling.

Pepito turned on the rubber piggy's jet pack, which seemed to work just fine now.

"YAY!" Gir cried as he took the rubber pig and started to soar it around the living room...hitting Zim in the head with it within five seconds flat.

"OW!" Zim yelled.

"HA HA!" Dib laughed.

Just as Gaz was about to resume their game, the tiny bot was back. This time, Gir looked back at forth at Gaz and Pepito, giggling the entire time.

"What is it now?" Gaz asked.

"Ooooooh! You two gonna kissy-kissy?" Gir asked, giggling and falling to the floor, laughing like a maniac.

Gaz's face couldn't have gotten any redder, especially since the robot's little comment made her realize how close she and Pepito were sitting next to one another. Their knee caps were even touching. It also made Pepito realize how close he was sitting to the purple haired girl, though neither of them attempted to move away from each other.

"HEADLESS CLOWN! HEADLESS CLOWN!" The robot randomly shrieked as he watched the TV screen.

"HEY! Go bother Zim for awhile!" Gaz angrily demanded, getting irritated by the robot's insanity.

"Okay-dokey!" Gir said, saluting her as he walked away.

Both Gaz and Pepito watched him walk into the kitchen. At this point, Gaz didn't care where the robot went just as long as he was away from them. She reluctantly turned to face the Antichrist, casually moving a few inches away from him. She was hoping her blush was at least starting to fade. Why is it the first time she decided to spend time with someone and play video games with him, everyone assumes it's a date?

"He is MUY loco!" Pepito said to Gaz.

"I know. I think Zim keeps him around so he might actually look _smart._" She dryly told him.

Pepito couldn't help but to laugh.

Gaz smiled, and the two of them were about to resume their game once more. Well, that was cut short when Zim marched down the steps, carrying a trapped Dib in a transparent purple containment tube.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT, ZIM!" Dib yelled.

"HA! I JUST DID!" Zim bragged. "GIR! COME! WE'RE LEAVING!" He yelled for his robotic companion. He then turned to face Dib. "As soon as my Base is functional once more, I'm going to liquefy your organs!" The alien warned him.

"Gaz! Help!" Dib begged as he pounded on the glass.

"Your head smells like a puppy!" Gir squealed, pointing at Dib.

"HA! She's not going to help you! Not after you spied on her little "date" with demon-boy! And she couldn't stop me even if she tried! This container is impenetrable! I made it myself!" Zim bragged. He turned to face Gaz and Pepito, who were just watching him from the sofa. "Well, this was fun. I'm off now! BASK IN MY GLORY!" He said, walking arrogantly past Gaz...who stuck her leg out and tripped him.

Zim fell flat on his face, losing his grip on the container which flew across the room. It busted into a million pieces, freeing Dib as he flopped on the floor like a noodle.

"YES! I'm free!" Dib shouted.

Without warning, several large evil-looking squids entered through the open doorway...

"OH NO! Experiment number 42 ESCAPED! MY MUTATED FLESH EATING DEMON SQUIDS!" Zim yelled as one of the squids grabbed him with its tentacles and started attacking him, slamming him off of the floor. Another one started to attack Dib as well, and a few more came after Pepito and Gaz.

YAY! THIS IS FUN!" Gir screamed and laughed in amusement.

Pepito easily exploded the first two that were in front of him, quickly turning around to find Gaz...Who was throwing one of the huge monstrosities around like it was nothing. It escaped from her tight grip, badly injured and whimpering, quickly retreating to the farthest corner of the house to get away from her.

Pepito stared at the dark girl in pure amazement, Gaz looking back at him...until they both heard Zim and Dib screaming for help. Pepito ripped two of the flesh eating squids away from Zim, blowing them up on site. Gaz pried the other squid off of her brother, especially after it tried to eat his head. Pepito rushed over to help her, but she had everything under control, having already killed it by stomping it to the floor.

Zim noticed the last squid trying to make a sneaky escape, so he shot it multiple times with his laser, destroying it...and covering the room in black goop.

By now, _everyone_ was covered in black goop from fighting off Zim's little experiments. Black goop even coated Gaz's precious video games. Zim looked at Pepito, feeling kinda surprised that he helped him out. Dib just looked angry at Zim, but before he could say anything to the alien, Gaz did instead.

"Get out of my house, Zim. NOW!" The dark girl said in a scary, threatening tone of voice.

"AAAAHHHH!" Which was more than enough to scare the crap out of Zim, who ran out the door, dragging Gir with him.

Dib started to chuckle as he watched Zim make a hasty retreat away from his sister. "Wow. Thanks, Gaz. He was really-"

"Dib...CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" She yelled in her scary, demanding voice.

"ME! WHY ME?" He pleaded.

"Because, he's your stupid friend, THAT'S WHY! You should have been watching him instead of US!" The scary sister yelled.

At this point, it did no good to try and argue. He knew by the look on his sister's face that she was furious that he and Zim ruined her video game time, and for that he was going to pay. So he quickly ran to the closet, getting a mop and some cleaning supplies, and went to work.

Pepito placed a hand on Gaz's shoulder, to her surprise. "Are you okay?" He asked her, feeling concerned that she may have gotten hurt during the ordeal.

"I'm fine. How about you?" She asked, also feeling kinda concerned for him as well.

"I am also okay." He softly replied, looking her in the eyes and smiling at her.

Gaz found herself smiling at him as well. "Um, you kinda got some squid blood on your face." She said.

"Oh. I know. You do too, you know." He said to her, chuckling.

Gaz snickered a little, before turning her head and looking for Dib. "DIB! PAPER TOWELS!" She demanded.

Her older brother nearly jumped out of his skin, running and getting her a roll of paper towels as fast as he could.

"Here." Dib told her, handing her the roll.

"Thanks. Now beat it." She said to him, taking the roll from his hands.

Dib left her presence, not wanting to provoke her at the moment because he knew that she would explode soon.

Gaz ripped some sheets off of the roll, handing them to Pepito. The Antichrist took them, as he tried to wipe the black blood off of his face. Gaz took a sheet for herself, trying to clean off the blood that was also on her cheek. He got himself cleaned up as best as he could, but he still noticed that Gaz had a dab of the squid blood on her face.

"Um, you still have some on your cheek." He said.

"I'll get it." She said, as she grabbed another paper towel.

"Uh, I can get it for you." He quickly offered.

"Oh...alright." Gaz shyly replied as she handed him the paper towel.

He gently wiped the side of her face, quickly removing it as he took the opportunity to stand closer to her. "You-You were _amazing_...the way you fought those things off like they were nothing...but I'm sure you already know that." He felt the need to say to her. He was genuinely impressed by the dark girl's ability to successfully fight off something so fierce.

Gaz found herself blushing a pale pink color once more. Nobody had really ever complimented her on anything before, let alone her fighting skills. They were all too terrified of her...except for him. He seemed to have an appreciation for her, something which no one else had shown her before. And it was nice. "Thanks." She quietly told him.

"No, I mean it. You were _fearless." _Pepito told her. "I haven't seen anything like it." He told her, as the moment turned more serious.

"Thank you. You did pretty good too. It was cool to watch you blow them up." She told him.

Pepito looked at her in surprise. Most people couldn't handle if he exploded some heads, even when he had good reason. This girl, however...was different.

"Gracias." He quietly told her. "Most people find that sort of thing disturbing or scary."

"Not me." She replied. "Um, did you want to finish our game?" She asked him.

"Sí. I would very much like that." He replied, walking over an sitting back down on the sofa.

Gaz sat down near him, wiping some squid blood off of the controllers and finally resuming their game. Some more time passed as the two of them enjoyed the rest of their game. Dib periodically peeked in at them, feeling a just little less anxious about him now. He did after all, help everyone out with the squid fiasco.

Soon, Professor Membrane came in through the front door...which was laying on the floor and off of the hinges.

"Hello daughter!" He cheerfully greeted her. "Hello Peter!" He said in a poor attempt to remember the Antichrist's name.

"Hi Dad. And his name's _Pepito_, not Peter." Gaz said, correcting him. Not that he would probably ever remember.

"What happened to the door?" Membrane asked, growing worried.

"Dib's stupid friend broke it." She nonchalantly replied.

"Son! Where are you?" Membrane called out.

"AAAAHHHH!" Dib yelled in an insane voice from the kitchen! "Won't come off SHOES!"

"Son?!" Membrane yelled out, feeling worried as he entered the kitchen. "OH NO! Who left the fridge door open?! You let my genetically engineered super mold out!" The Professor said in a panic.

Gaz was about to ignore it...

"AND IT'S GOING TO EAT YOUR LEGS OFF! Hurry, get some dish soap or something!" Professor Membrane shouted.

"IT EATS FLESH?!" Dib shouted in a panic.

"I don't know!" Membrane shouted in a panic along with Dib.

Gaz sighed in annoyance and paused their game for probably the hundredth time today. She and Pepito exchanged a look with one another, Gaz getting up and heading towards the kitchen, with Pepito deciding to follow her.

The two of them entered the kitchen to find a weird bluish-green mold spreading across the floor at a rapid pace. Acting quickly, Pepito blasted it with fire that shot out of his hands, killing the dangerous mold experiment...right in front of Dib and the Professor.

Dib quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher to put out the flames, feeling relieved that the mold was effectively killed off. However, he refused to let his opportunity to prove himself right slip out of his hands.

"DAD! I WAS RIGHT! DID YOU JUST SEE HIM USE FIRE TO KILL THAT FREAKY MOLD YOU CREATED!?" Dib shouted, to Gaz's disgust.

"I did..." Membrane said to his son, looking at his new neighbor in surprise. "GOOD JOB, BOY! That was some fast thinking you did there! I don't know where you got a lighter so fast, but you saved us all from that bio hazard!" Professor Membrane proudly congratulated his daughter's new friend.

"Sí. It was no problem." Pepito replied, surprised by the scientist's obliviousness.

At this point, Dib was speechless. His Dad's refusal to believe in anything nonscientific really hit an all new low.

Pepito looked at the time on the microwave. "Um, I should be leaving now. Mi familia expects me home for dinner." He told Gaz.

"Oh. Alright." She replied, the two of them now walking out of the kitchen and to the doorway.

"Sorry about all the craziness today." Gaz quietly said to him, feeling kinda bad that he had to endure this kind of day...well, the kind of day she has _all the time!_

"No problem. I actually had fun." He told her, smiling at her.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked in disbelief.

"No. I had a really good time." He told her in a serious voice.

"Okay. It's official...You're insane." She jokingly said to him.

He chuckled. "No, really. I liked today, even though it was filled with nothing but chaos and goons running about."

"Yeah, you're crazy. You've got to be if you thought today was great or something." She said to him.

"While I could indeed do without all of the insanity, I enjoyed today because I liked hanging out with YOU." He told her, giving her a serious look. "I want to hang out with you again."

Gaz smiled at him, feeling touched by what he had just said to her. He would be willing to put up with all the craziness in her life just to get to know her? Well, nobody else had done that before. Anyone else would have ran out the door in seconds. He seemed strong. Not just physically, but strong minded. He endured the crazy day without so much as a single complaint. "Yeah. I want to hang out with you too. It was fun. Do you want to come over tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Sí. Definitely." He immediately responded without hesitation, his eyes lighting up.

"Good. That's good." Gaz replied, feeling the strange foreign feeling once again.

"Well, I had better be on my way..." He started to say to her.

At this point, neither of them actually wanted to say goodbye to the other, even though they lived close to each other.

Pepito was debating if he wanted to or not, or if it was too soon, but he reached out and wrapped his arms around the dark girl, giving her a hug.

Gaz was initially surprised at his actions, but decided to hug him back. If it were anyone else that had tried to hug her, she would have drop-kicked them. Then again, nobody had ever dared to give her a hug. But she made an exception for him. He reluctantly let go of her, staring at her and taking in her image.

"Goodbye, Gaz! I'll see you tomorrow!" He finally said, walking away from her. While he would have normally been annoyed by all the craziness that was going on, he actually wasn't. But what could he say? Maybe he was a little crazy...He was certainly crazy for this purple haired girl...

"Bye!" Gaz said, waving to him as he departed. She watched him walk away, secretly taking in his appearance as well. He was actually cute-

_Cute._

Gaz froze...She thought he looked attractive. He might look weird to others, but to her...he was attractive. On that note, she stopped watching him, and decided to just go her room and think about her day. Because while her entire day was annoying for the most part...and while it was ruined, the only good part about her day was Pepito.

Dib and Membrane were still in the kitchen. Membrane was now making some Super Toast, while Dib was chugging a soda.

"I'm telling you, Dad! You seen it yourself!" Dib said to his father. "You at least have to admit he's a demon!"

"He's not a demon, son. A pyromaniac, probably, but that's another story. Did you see the two of them hug each other?! This shows more promise than I had previously hoped!" Membrane eagerly told Dib.

"Yeah I seen Gaz hugging a DEMON!" Dib angrily shouted.

"Son, she looks happy! Just think! He could be part of the family one day!" Membrane optimistically told Dib.

"What do you mean by that?" Dib asked, not really wanting to know.

"Well, they could be good friends, or they could start dating. Maybe get married. And perhaps one day they could have children and I'll be a GRANDFATHER! And you'll get to be the insane uncle! Doesn't that sound nice?" Membrane happily explained to Dib, who couldn't have looked more mortified.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dib screamed, now mortified at the mere thought of it.

"SHUT IT DIB! Your voice is making me sick!" Gaz screamed from upstairs.

* * *

_I hope this chapter turned out okay. I made it filled with crazy. At least Pepito could handle it. Probably one of the few people on Earth that could._


	4. Nightmares!

_So I got a bunch of anonymous reviews that kept saying the word pigshit over and over. I also got another one complaining about everything they hate about Gaz, Pepito and Zim. Buddy, grow up. This is my fic, not yours. Ever hear of creative freedom? T__he characters don't even belong to me. As a disclaimer they belong to Jhonen Vasquez of course._

_Well, my pigshit flinging hater, you're more than welcome to come and post a story on here so we can all be rude to YOU._

_Anyways, I just want to say thanks to those who dropped some kind reviews~ The amount of positive reviews I've been getting outshines all the pigshit ones that were thrown at me. The encouragement I've been getting is great, especially since this isn't even a popular ship._

_~Sammi_

* * *

Pepito Diablo had just arrived home from the eventful day he had at Gaz's house. He burst through the door of his home, looking as happy as can be, and what's more was that he couldn't stop smiling. Or levitating for that matter.

His father was sitting at the kitchen table reading the obituaries and having a good chuckle, while his mother brought a pot of mashed potatoes over and started scooping it onto their plates.

"Hello, dear." His mother said, smiling at him...until she saw him levitating. "What did I say about floating in the house, young man?" She scolded.

"Oh. Right." The Antichrist said as he stopped floating, and took his usual seat at the table.

"I take it your day went well, my boy?" Señor Diablo asked.

"It was great! I had so much fun over there! Her house is completely LOCO! We played some violent video games for awhile, an alien showed up to destroy her brother, and we ended up playing some video games with _him_. His name is Zim." Pepito explained, and then took a bite of his food.

"Zim? That lunatic alien was at her house?" Senor Diablo asked.

"Sí. He wants to take over the Earth or something." Pepito responded as if it were completely normal, shrugging his shoulders.

Señor Diablo just chuckled, smiling in amusement. "I know all about Zim, son. He's a destructive goon."

"He trapped her brother in a test tube, but Gaz just tripped him so he would smash the tank! There was also small robot was there with a rubber pig on a jet pack. He belongs to the alien. He's disguised as a horrible looking green dog that talks. He burned down some waffle restaurants in town, I guess...Gaz's brother screams so much...he's even louder than the souls of the damned! At one point some mutated demon squids came through the door to attack Zim and Dib, so Gaz and I destroyed them. She tore one apart with her bare hands! The living room was covered in black squid blood! It was _everywhere._ Then Gaz made Dib clean it all up. Oh, and after that a dangerous flesh eating mold escaped from their refrigerator and tried to eat her brother and father. But I burned it." The Antichrist happily said as he chewed his food.

Now if this was any other family, they would consider him to be insane for telling such a story...but the sad part was, it was all _true._

"That's nice dear. You must really like this girl..." His mother nonchalantly said to him as she sat down, trying to ignore all the parts with insanity, aliens, robots, blood and guts.

"Sí. I've never met anyone like her. The way she rips limbs off...She's so _dark_ and _terrifying_..." He sighed deeply. "I really like her." He said as he just played with his food, thinking about the day he had with the dark girl.

His mother and father just exchanged a surprised look with each other. Needless to say, it wasn't easy for Pepito to make friends or hang out with anyone. He actually looked _happy for once_...which was nice. And this was especially the first time he seemed to be fond of anyone.

"So are you two getting together again?" She asked her son.

"Sí. Tomorrow, actually. We're playing some more video games together." The Antichrist quickly answered. "She's great."

"Oh this is wonderful! What else about her?" His mom curiously asked.

"Well, she can really eat so much food for such a thin girl. I love her purple hair. It's bouncy. I love the way she squints her eyes at just about everything." Pepito happily replied.

"She need glasses, son?" Señor Diablo asked.

"No. She just usually looks... _angry_ most of the time. But I like that about her." He explained, smiling.

"What's this girl's last name?" Señor Diablo casually inquired, as he turned the page of his paper.

"...Eh...I forget..." Pepito hesitantly answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Señor Diablo looked up from his newspaper. "Son...I know you know her name. You seem to know everything else about this girl..._tell me her last name._" Satan demanded, a stern look now appearing on his face as he put down his funny comic section. He knew full well his son was keeping something from him.

"Eh..._Membrane._" The Antichrist quietly mumbled under his breath as he looked down at his food...prompting his father to spit out his food all over the dinner table.

"Too much pepper?" Satan's wife asked him.

"No..._Her father._.." He started to angrily say. "Is he-"

"_Professor_ Membrane?..._S_í_._.." Pepito replied.

"SON! You have _deceived_ me! You know I how much I DESPISE that man!" Señor Diablo angrily shouted. "Then you go over to his house?! And associate with his daughter! Are you completely loco?!"

"BUT FATHER! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE FELT THIS WAY ABOUT _ANYBODY_ IN THIS INFERNAL, eh, _INFERNO!_" Pepito angrily argued back.

"Son! You could find literally _ANY_ other girl on this planet! But you go and choose my mortal enemy's _daughter?!"_ Señor Diablo shouted, feeling kind of betrayed. He was even shaking mad.

Pepito grew angry as well. This was the first time he found someone who wasn't afraid of him, and they had a lot in common. That was a rare combination for the Antichrist. "FATHER, I LIKE _HER!_ I'VE FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH AND-"

"SON! LET IT GO! I want _nothing_ to do with that _insane_ man or his _insane_ family!" Satan argued back. He then turned his head to face the window, and noticed a girl about Pepito's age riding a bicycle past their house. She had her brown hair up in pig tails, a huge overbite, and braces. "How about that girl? She seems..._nice._" Satan recommended as he pointed to Gretchen.

Pepito looked out the window at the girl in disbelief, as he watched her continuously crash her bicycle. She sat on the ground, as she giggled to herself, picking up some heart shaped meat slabs she had in her bicycle's basket. She also picked up a half eaten jelly donut off of the ground, dusted it off and ate it. "Five second rule never hurts anybody." She said to herself, coughing up a nail not even ten seconds later. She sneezed, and began wiping snot off of nose with her hand. She got back on her bicycle and started to pedal away.

The Antichrist cringed as he watched her finally leave. That was _scary._.._even for him_. "SERIOUSLY?! _HER?!_ You must be joking!" Pepito angrily yelled at his Dad.

"I'm sure you can find somebody who is _not_ my enemy's daughter..." Señor Diablo confidently assured his son.

"JUAN! Our son is happy with that man's daughter!" Satan's wife scolded her husband.

"HONEY! If he continues to go to her house, I'll have to talk to him sooner or later! I couldn't have picked a _worse_ place to move to!" Señor Diablo complained.

"FATHER! Gaz mentioned to me that she hardly ever gets to see her Dad! He's always busy!" His son informed him, pounding his fist off the table. "And I like it here!"

"PEPITO, SON, I'M _BOUND_ TO RUN INTO THAT _HORRIBLE_ MAN AGAIN! I'VE NO PATIENCE LEFT FOR HIM!" Satan explained, his eye sockets lit up with fire.

"Juan, he doesn't even know you hate him. You won't have to deal with him. Let the kids hang out with each other. If the father ever comes over, _I'll_ talk to him so you won't have to, dear." She explained, trying to calm her husband down.

Señor Diablo groaned in disappointment. "If he so much as _looks_ at me the wrong way or cracks another _stupid_ joke-"

"_He won't_. I'll talk to him so you don't have to dear. You can just sit in your chair, read your funnies, and relax." She answered in a happier tone.

"Ugh, I _hate_ that guy...Obituaries do make me laugh, though..." Satan chuckled.

"Father, I really _like_ this girl...I DEMAND to see her again!" Pepito shouted as some flames shot up around him.

"Fine! Son, you can go over tomorrow to see your little friend...but if that nutty Professor decides to bother me-"

"He _won't,_ dear." Satan's wife assured him.

The rest of their meal was awkwardly silent. The Antichrist knew that his father wasn't going like the fact that the girl next door happened to be Professor Membrane's daughter. And he knew his father _really_ wasn't going to like the fact that he admired this girl. That he wanted her as a friend, and hopefully as something more...that's when he realized something...her emotions...he knew he couldn't quite read her properly. He didn't receive the information he should have about her, just a very vague reading. Which was highly unusual, because he could read _anybody_. This little factor also led him to another issue...he couldn't quite tell how she felt about _him._..if she saw him as a video game competitor, just a neighbor, a friend, or even a crush. It was all so confusing. Especially considering the fact that she really didn't seem to like to show emotions other than anger... Pepito spent the rest of his night unpacking his belongings from moving boxes. All he could think about or look forward to was hanging out with the scary, purple haired girl next door. After he was done unpacking, he climbed into his bed and fell asleep...

Meanwhile, Dib tossed and turned in his bed, babbling incoherently as he slept.

He was having a dream...a good one, actually. About the distant future.

He was standing in front of a crowd, talking to none other than the President Man. A huge TV screen hovered in front of a large crowd of people. It read: "Dib Membrane; Earth's Greatest Hero!"

"And the award for the most _underappreciated_ hero this world has ever seen...GOES TO Mr. DIB MEMBRANE!" President Man exclaimed, flapping his arms like a penguin in some form of praise, and handing Dib a giant medal.

"Thank you, Sir! So glad to finally be recognized as a true hero...and someone who's not crazy! It's an honor!" Dib proudly said to the crowd.

"That's my son!" Professor Membrane happily shouted from the crowd.

His now chubby sister sat in the chair next to their Dad...and oddly enough, she was wearing a black and purple bath robe, along with five big pink hair curlers in her hair, and FLIP FLOPS?! Even weirder than hair curlers and flip flops, she was actually clapping for his success?!

Dib ignored the unusual, sloppy attire, and greeted her. He was just glad she came at all.

"Gaz! You came!" He excitedly said.

The scary sister yawned. "Yeah. Had to kick and punch my way through this stupid crowd. Pepito went to go get some more food."

Dib's glorious smile quickly plummeted into a deep frown upon hearing the last part of her sentence. "Wait. What? _HIM?!_ You seriously brought _him_ here?!"

Gaz just looked at him like he was insane. "Well, why wouldn't I? He's part of the family too."

Which made Earth's only hero stammer and sputter in horror. "...F-F-F-_family?!_" Dib stuttered, although another F-word came to mind.

"Yeah. I guess _brother-in-law_ is family, Dib." She told him.

"You...YOU _MARRIED_ HIM?!" He screamed as loud as he could...which made a hovering TV screen with his name on bust to pieces.

"Where were you?! He's only been my husband for _YEARS!"_ Gaz angrily shouted, taking out a piece of fried chicken from her bathrobe pocket and gnawing on it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dib screamed helplessly to the sky... "And did you _seriously_ just eat LINTY-CHICKEN from your coat pocket?! What's_ wrong_ with you?!" He asked, looking disgusted.

"I'm HUNGRY, Dib! I didn't have ANY time to eat anything on the way over here!" She yelled as she grabbed some mustard packets from her other pocket and ripped them open with her teeth. She then dumped the mustard into her other pocket, and began dipping her chicken in there.

Dib cringed when he watched the display of horror. "_Ew!_ You just dumped expired mustard into your _disgusting_ bathrobe pocket and are using it to _dip_ your chicken into it?!"

"It's my _mustard-pouch_, Dib." She angrily said as if everyone had one. "And I'm too busy for plates and utensils!"

Within a minute, she devoured it. And then wiped her greasy, chicken-hands on her brother's clean shirt!

Dib was mortified...this wasn't the bad ass scary sister he grew up with! This...was something else! This was some messy, sloppy _housewife!_

"Gaz!" Professor Membrane asked his daughter. "How's the married life treating you?"

"My husband's busy tormenting souls for a living, and I live in a trailer park in literal Hell. What do _you_ think?" She retorted.

"That's my funny daughter!" Membrane chuckled, assuming it was a joke.

"Trailer park?! OH NO!" Dib shouted, feeling worried. Then he stopped for a moment, looking confused. "Wait. Hell has trailer parks?"

"Yeah. It's the cheapest place to live. Everything's expensive there." She explained.

"So how are my grandchildren doing?!" Membrane eagerly asked Gaz.

Dib clutched his chest in a panic. He was going to need an ambulance soon. "_GRANDCHILDREN?!"_

"Yep! I'm so proud of them!" Membrane happily said.

"_THEM?!_ There's more than ONE?!" Dib stammered in shock. He really couldn't think too clearly now!

"Well of course son! Can't forget about all _12_ of them, now can we?!" Membrane happily reminded him.

"12?! AS IN A DOZEN KIDS?!" The large headed guy hyperventilated.

"Well, technically a _BAKER'S DOZEN_ since your sister's expecting _another_ bundle of joy again! You know what they say about the 13th child!" Professor Membrane said.

"NO! _THE JERSEY DEVIL?!_" He asked in absolute horror, recounting the old legend he's heard of on Mysterious Mysteries.

"What? No. Ah, well. I'm off to get some nachos! And find my son-in-law." Membrane said as he walked away, ignoring the look of sheer horror on his son's face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dib screamed once again, wanting to rip his hair out of his head. Well, that stopped when something tiny hit him in the head. "What the-" Dib picked up the mysterious object. "_A button?"_ He said to himself in confusion.

"Gimme that! That's mine! Oof!" Gaz groaned, doubled over in pain...as another button popped off of her pajama pants. "Oh great! Now the baby's coming!" She yelled. "Where's my _stupid, loving_ husband?!" She impatiently asked.

Dib couldn't have been more horrified... "THE BABY?! Yeah, where IS Pepito?! This seems like something HE should be here for...AND _NOT_ ME!" He yelled, about to trot off...except Gaz grabbed him by the wrist, squeezing him. "_Oh no you don't_. My husband's not here yet, Dad took off to get nachos, and YOU'RE HELPING ME DELIVER THIS BABY!" She demanded. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed in pain.

"Maybe it's not coming yet...?" Dib sheepishly asked.

"IT'S EITHER A BABY OR THE WORST CASE OF INDIGESTION I'VE EVER HAD!" She screamed in his face.

Dib could only cringe, trying to gather words...he wasn't prepared to deliver his scary sister's and her Antichrist husband's demon-baby!

And if things weren't bad enough for poor Dib...

"MWAHAHAHA!" A familiar evil cackle was heard from the distance. "I've waited for your one moment of _true_ success, Dib...SO I CAN FINALLY TAKE OVER FILTHY EARTH!" Zim cackled from his Voot Cruiser, as he had a weird alien missile pointed towards the Earth...and more specifically, President Man.

"ZIM?! WHAT?! How!?" Dib sputtered. He thought he had bad days before, and he wasn't wrong...but this one was HORRIBLE!

"I have an ARMY... Pepito and his twelve kids. Your nieces and nephews really have such _destructive_ tendencies, ya know?" Zim calmly said as he pointed to the Antichrist, who was busy lighting the stage on fire...and twelve screaming, horned kids that were terrorizing various humans who desperately tried to evade them, almost like it was a playground. "Welcome to the future, Dib-stink!" Zim said as he pushed a button...which made Flamin' Hot Cheezos rain from the sky on the doomed heads of the citizens.

The echo of evil laughter and ghoulish sights surrounded Dib, who frantically screamed at the top of his lungs, breathing in Flamin' Hot Cheezos dust.

"CURSE YOU DIB MEMBRANE! YOU'RE NO HERO! GIMME BACK MY MEDAL! IT'S TOO SHINY FOR YOUR LARGE HEAD!" President man screamed, flapping his arms as the coat hanger that was stuck behind his shoulder blades dislodged...and hit Zim's missile, causing more explosions.

"AAAAHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH NOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEELP! WHYYYYYYYYYY?!" Dib screamed helplessly.

"HAIR CURLERS! HUSBAND! FLIP FLOPS! LINTY CHICKEN! DEMON-KIDS! ZIM!" He yelled in the safety of his quiet, calm room, jarring himself awake from the nightmare that plagued his mind.

Dib sat up in his bed and took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down from the nightmare. Well, that is, until Gaz kicked his door down.

"HEY! What's going on in here?!" The scary sister demanded to know, as she held a baseball bat and looked around the room for an intruder.

"Gaz!" Dib happily said, realizing his sister was still normal...or normal by her standards, anyways. "You're still normal!"

The scary sister just scoffed, lowering her bat. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just...don't ever change. Or wear hair curlers! Or get married! Or eat linty chicken from an old, dirty bathrobe pocket!" Dib explained to his scary sister.

"Okaaay...What's gotten into you?!" Gaz asked in slight surprise, opening one amber eye.

"Only the worst nightmare I ever had! And why did you bring a bat?" He said, rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses. That's when he noticed it was daylight outside...or more precisely, Sunday...

"The way you were screaming, I thought some doofus broke in the house. I was about to have him meet a REAL nightmare world from which there's no escaping." She darkly explained, about ready to attack a potential burglar in Dib's room.

"Oh...that's nice of you, actually." Dib quietly said.

"Whatever. Guess I'm just ready to play some more video games." She answered, waving him off.

"Oh no. You don't mean-"

"_Yes, Dib_. For some bizarre reason that escapes all logic and comprehension, Pepito actually _wants_ to come back to this insane asylum." She explained. "Which means that you better stay far away from us while he's over here. No screaming around, no trying to expose him to your paranormal junk society of freaks, no stupid robots, and no Zim. _Got it?_" She asked, focusing her deadly stare at him.

"You already unlocked all of the levels on your dumb games. Pepito doesn't even have to come over here anymore!" Dib made a point to say.

"I don't care. He's coming over because I WANT him to come over." She snapped, heading downstairs.

"I just don't know what you're thinking! I mean, I don't understand why you want a friend all of a sudden. You _hate_ talking to people, remember?" Dib said as he followed her.

"It's not like I was _looking_ for a friend. He just showed up on our doorstep, bringing back your _stupid_ camera of all things. He's a good gamer. I'll make an exception for him. And at least he's smarter than the most of the people on this stupid planet." The dark girl huffed as she threw some bags of chips on the table.

"And what's with all the compliments? You never once said to anyone else that they were 'a good gamer' or that they're smart. You're Gaz! You _never_ compliment anybody!" He yelled.

"He's _different_ from everybody else." She replied, trying to turn around and hide her face.

"YES! Because he's the ANTICHRIST!" Dib stressed. "You even went as far as to let him hug you! I thought for_ sure_ at least one of his limbs would be coming off at _that_ point!" He shouted.

Gaz just growled, already getting annoyed by her brother's paranoia.

"But NO! You even _hugged him back!_ You NEVER hug anyone." Dib finished.

"Ugh! Just be QUIET ALREADY!" The scary sister shouted, getting fed up with Dib analyzing every little aspect of yesterday.

"No! There's something..._suspicious_ going on here..." He said, squinting his eyes.

"What? Because he _hugged_ me?" Gaz sneered.

"No. Well, _maybe_. I don't know, but don't you think it was weird that he was being friendly towards Zim? He even helped him out from that mutated squid that was attacking him!" He said, growing crazy suspicious of him.

"He helped us all out, Dib. You still have flesh because he destroyed Dad's little mold experiment." She darkly replied.

"Hmmm. Not buying it. Maybe Pepito and Zim are working together. Maybe he's a part of Zim's evil plan. He's trying to distract me while Zim goes out and causes some _horrible, world ending destruction!_" Dib fearfully said to her. "Or maybe he placed some sort of spy camera in the house to stay one step ahead of me!" He said out of paranoia, looking around the house. "That's right! I'm onto you Zim! I'm TWO steps ahead of you, alien!" He screamed in a sing song voice at a clock, about ready to yank it off of the wall.

Gaz just rolled her eyes at his conspiracy theories. "Do you have _any_ idea how _stupid_ that sounds?" She answered, growing even angrier at his wild accusations.

"Nothing's impossible!" Dib shouted. "This is _Zim_ we're talking about here! And the Antichrist!"

Gaz was about to snap, except Dib's luck actually took a slight turn for the better...the doorbell chimed. The Antichrist was here a little earlier than expected.

"That's your cue. Go back upstairs, Dib!" She demanded, before she felt overcome with the urge to pummel him.

Dib groaned in disappointment, still not wanting to leave her alone with him.

"Okay. But just know that I could come down here any given minute at ANY _random_ time!" Dib quickly shouted as he ran up the steps for his dear life.

Gaz just glared at him until he disappeared from her sight. She quickly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hola!" Pepito excitedly greeted her, his eyes scanning her up and down.

"Hey. Come on in." Gaz said, giving him a small smile, which was almost unreadable.

Pepito gladly strolled through. "I see the door is back on its hinges...and there's no more squid blood on the floor."

"Yeah. No more of my Dad's dangerous mold experiments breaking out either. I'm surprised you even wanted to hang out over here again..." She said, taking a seat on the sofa.

Pepito sat down aside of her. "It's nothing I can't handle. You should see _my_ house..."

"It _can't_ be worse than this one. " She said to him.

"Eh...My house can be rather loco as well. My father is Señor Diablo after all." He told her.

"Yeah, and my Dad's _Professor Membrane_. And my brother's _Dib._" She told him, half jokingly.

At the mention of her father, Pepito felt unsure if he wanted to say anything about his father holding a deep grudge against hers. This was only the second time they were hanging out with each other. However, he didn't like keeping secrets from her. And he was horrible at keeping secrets in general...however, he decided it was best to not say anything at the moment. He didn't want to risk losing this girl over his Father's unreasonableness.

He instead slightly altered the subject. "Your father didn't say anything about fire shooting out of my hands, did he?" Pepito curiously asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. But if makes you feel better, he doesn't think you're the Antichrist...according to Dib he just thinks you're a pyro." Gaz answered, snickering.

Pepito chuckled at this notion. "Eh...He's not wrong. Perhaps I can be like a pyro. I won't argue with that...I sense your brother is still trying to find a way to prove that I'm the Antichrist..." He informed her, looking in the direction of the stairs.

"Yeah. He's into investigating the paranormal and whatnot. He won't rest until he tries to prove to the world that _Zim's an alien_ and _you're_ the Antichrist. And makes everyone else crazy in the process." She complained as she got their game controllers out, rolling her eyes.

"I _sense_ his train of thoughts; he thinks I'm some sort of horrible monster..." The Antichrist informed her. "That I am planning on teaming up with Zim."

"...You can sense what people _think?_" Gaz asked, raising an eyebrow. With all the craziness that had ensued yesterday, she had almost forgotten that he had claimed to have been able to read Dib's soul. It made her suddenly curious.

"And what they _feel_. I read them. I can read them all..." He proudly told her, smiling with his head held high.

This information made Gaz slightly uneasy. The thought of him reading her own thoughts...Well, there goes her privacy. It was bad enough she never left people in, but him being able to read her own thoughts was kinda... worrisome. No one is supposed to know what she's thinking or feeling besides her. "What about me?" She asked, trying not to sound worried as she looked at him in the eyes.

"_You?_ I can honestly say I cannot read you. Not _properly_, anyways." He admitted.

Gaz felt relieved by that, but also intrigued. "Does that ever happen?" She asked.

"No, this is a _first_...You...You're a mystery to me... I just get a basic sense of your energy...Dark. Cool. Closed off. But also..._nice_." He told her, as a grin appeared on his face. "Would you like for me to try to get a better read on you?" He offered.

"No. I'm good..." She coolly responded.

"Very well. I'll just have to get to know you the normal way..." He replied, smirking at the goth girl.

Gaz just looked at him. "Doesn't that get on your nerves after awhile? Being able to read almost _everyone?_" She inquired.

"Sí. Very annoying at times considering the horrible mental status of most people...but also very useful as well. I'm two steps ahead of everyone, every time." He bragged to her.

"Except for _me_." She smugly pointed out, as she chose the game they were going to play first.

"Not necessarily...I knew you were going to choose that game!" He quickly lied, trying to prove her wrong.

"_Of course you did._" She retorted as she saw right through it. She then focused her attention to the TV screen, and started their game.

Pepito looked dumbfounded for a moment, but then quickly decided to play before she got too far ahead of him.

Meanwhile, Dib anxiously sat on his bed with his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth out of pure anxiety. His sister was alone with the Antichrist. _Again. _

"Oh man oh man oh man...what are they _doing_ down there? They just stopped talking and it got real quiet- OH GOD!" He said to himself in some form of realization. And horror.

"Okay, Dib. Try not to panic! Maybe they're still just playing their stupid game...Ugh...I HAVE TO DO..._SOMETHING!"_ He courageously shouted, jumping up off of the bed and getting out his laptop. "I have to find some way to show the world he's an alien menace that has to be stopped!...Wait. No, I use that line for Zim...Okay, I got it. I have to show the Eyeballs and the world that he's a demonic menace that has to be stopped...or something. I'll figure it out. Now to get to work!" Dib eagerly said as he started typing and getting a camera ready.

Meanwhile, Pepito and Gaz pretty much played their fighting game in silence...It had been at least an hour or so now, and there was nothing too exciting. Just Pepito occasionally insulting the other fighters on the game, and Gaz giving a rare chuckle.

...Until their game glitched, and started to freeze up...right after they defeated a major boss...

Without so much as a second thought, the Antichrist blasted it with a jolt of lightning bolt energy to try to get it moving...

But it didn't go as expected. The last time he did that, he was ten years old and it worked like a charm. Now at 17, his ability had gotten even stronger. So strong, that he liquefied Gaz's console, and charred her gaming table. At this point, he realized he made a big mistake.

Gaz's eye twitched wildly at first sight of this, and she quickly became filled with fury. She very slowly turned her head in an intimidating manner to look at the Antichrist who destroyed her precious game system, and her precious game along with it!

* * *

_I thought it would be interesting if Se_ñ_or Diablo held a grudge against Professor Membrane (which will be revealed why later). It's kinda like how Membrane held grudge against Santa._

_I was debating if I wanted to have Pepito read Gaz in this story, but I'm using Solemn Glory's idea that he can't get a good read on her...it's more entertaining that way. I like spontaneity. _


	5. Playing Games

_Thank you for the kind reviews everyone! _

_Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Sorry to hear about your troll trouble. I'm glad you liked Dib's nightmare! I got the trailer park in Hell idea because I actually used to live in a trailer park in the U.S. at one point, and some of my neighbors were... rather strange is a good way to word it. XD The chicken leg in the bathrobe pocket was actually a REAL incident!_

_Invader Johnny: Yes! A dark, twisted, amusing, Invader Zim version of Romeo and Juliet! I think Dib's just really worried about everything, and it shines through in his dreams. He does have terrible luck in real life though. _

_Solemn Glory: __Professor Membrane actually did make Dib quite paranoid about the Gaz/Pepito situation. He was trying to make him feel better about it, but he made him feel worse! XD _

_Shy Armadillo: Glad you liked it! XD I loved making Dib's nightmare (not to torture him or anything, but just for random fun), even though he is one of my favorite characters EVER!_

_NessaJinxed: Thanks! Glad you like! I know you're a major ZAGR shipper too, so it means a lot!_

* * *

Pepito Diablo's eyes widened, realizing what he had accidentally done...and shifting his slitted pupils slowly over in the direction of Gaz, who was now seething with rage. She leaped off of the sofa, a dark, ghastly aura now emanated from her as she loomed over the Antichrist himself.

He felt really bad for destroying her Immortal Kombat game, he was actually trying to fix it, which backfired horribly. While noticing how upset she was, he was nearly rendered speechless. "_Sorry_..." He quietly told her in a serious manner, looking her directly in the eyes.

"_SORRY?!_ WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU JUST COMPLETELY _DESTROYED_ MY CONSOLE! _AND_ MY GAME!" She yelled in a low, threatening tone.

Right now, the dark girl couldn't be reasoned with. The first time she invites someone into her home and he randomly _destroyed_ her game console? It really upset her! She grabbed him by the shoulders, almost ready to pounce on him, bringing her angry face dangerously close to his own. She was now in his personal space, getting ready to intimidate him. She growled menacingly as she stared hard into his slitted, red and amber colored eyes...

However, while this was _always_ the part when she scared the crap out of the person and made them cower in fear, or plead for their life...today _wasn't_ the case. Pepito didn't even_ flinch._ He wasn't remotely afraid of her, rather, he was _intrigued, _completely careless as to any potential danger he was in. While he felt bad for wrecking her game, at this point, he started to feel strangely fascinated by her once again. If anything, he felt turned on by her dangerous, dark demeanor, and her Hell-like aura. That and the fact that her face was so close to his own, and she had him pinned against the sofa. He could have shoved her off of him, but if anything, he actually wanted to pull her closer to himself. His hand lightly grazed her wrist, and he then decided to loosely hold her wrist in his hand. His eyes lit up, and his lips curled into a smile, which was accidental at first, but he soon flaunted it, almost playfully challenging her.

Gaz, upon seeing his smile, was quick to realize that he seemed to be _enjoying_ this moment a little _too much_ rather than _fearing_ it for the impending doom it was supposed to be! Her angry, once squinted amber eyes now grew large, surprised by his reaction. Especially the fact that he touched her wrist. While she wasn't actually going to hurt him, her goal was to scare the living crap out of him and get her point across...and instead, he just looked excited, to her dismay. He ACTUALLY surprised her... Her face became flushed, a light pink color appeared on her normally pale cheeks. She suddenly released him from her deadly grip, taking a few steps back away from him. While his fearless reaction made her feel...angry, or _angrier_, to be more precise, he also made her feel something else. Something stirred deep within her, mixed feelings at the moment, and she felt uncertain about it.

She quickly regained her usual surly composure, not wanting to look caught off guard in front of him. Pepito just straightened his shirt out, continuing to look at this human girl, almost in awe.

"I am truly sorry for destroying your game. I didn't mean to, I was trying to use a jolt of electricity to get it started again. I've done that before with my own. I guess I've just used a little too much power this time." He quietly explained in a serious manner.

Gaz sighed in anger, rubbing her forehead, and taking a deep breath. She was trying to decide her next course of action, since trying to scare him wasn't working. However, it wasn't going to stop her from taking charge of the situation. "_Okay._ Here's how this is gonna go. Since I can actually _tolerate_ you more than most people, I'm going to let you _keep_ your limbs..._this time_. You're going to get me _another_ console, a brand new game, and then you're going to clean up this mess!" She commanded, taking charge, and pointing at the burnt coffee table. She did feel a little better that he apologized not once, but _twice._

"Okay. I'll get you another game system and a new video game. And I'll clean up the mess, _I promise._" He told her, readily complying with her orders. He didn't just feel obligated to replace the items that were dear to her, he also didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, video game partnership...or whatever it is they had.

"Good. _Now get moving_." She ordered, pointing to the door. "I'd like us to be able to finish that final level today."

Pepito just stared at her, almost in disbelief. Under normal circumstances, nobody dared to order him around. EVER. But for some reason, he wanted to please her, and right the wrong he committed. And she _still_ actually wanted to play some more games with him? "Fine." He politely answered.

"There's only one console left...and it's at _Center City Mall_." She bitterly explained, as she looked it up on her phone.

"Very well. Let's go." He told her, motioning for her to leave. "I'll drive."

Gaz quickly scribbled a note out for Dib, explaining she went to the mall, rather than just go upstairs and tell him herself. She stomped out the door, following the now levitating Antichrist. "You better hope it's still there."

The two of them walked next door, over to Pepito's house. She thought it was odd behavior, but the Antichrist stayed in front of her the entire time, almost like he was paranoid about something coming to get her. He seemed to be sneaking around, or being cautious about something. Odd. If he wasn't afraid of her, what _was_ he so worried about?

Pepito carefully stopped and surveyed his yard, trying to sense if his father was still home.

"What are you doing?" She asked, out of both curiosity and impatience.

"Sensing to see if my father's here... _Good_. He's not. Only my mother is home." Pepito informed her.

"What does it matter if your dad's home or not?" She asked him.

"... _Come_." He told her, avoiding the subject, and not wasting any more time as he opened up the door to his garage, and got his car keys out of his pocket.

"_Wow_..." Gaz said under her breath as she looked at his car, which happened to be a polished, shiny black hearse.

Pepito smiled, noticing that she looked somewhat impressed by his car. "You like?"

"Eh...it doesn't suck." She answered, trying not to sound too interested or give him any form of satisfaction. He still wasn't off the hook yet. At least not until he would get her a new game. He at least owed her that much. "Are there any dead bodies in the back?" She sarcastically asked.

Pepito chuckled. "No... _Not anymore_." He replied, in amusement. He could tell that she admired the car, she was just hiding it. He opened the door for her, to her own surprise, and she got in. He sat in the driver's side and started the car. He backed out of the driveway, and the two of them took off.

About a minute or so later they left, Dib cautiously walked down the steps, covering his eyes with his hands, and trying to feel his way down the stairs. "Just so you know, I'm coming down for a snack, Gaz!" He forewarned.

No answer. It was silent.

"Gaz?" Dib asked, growing even more worried, taking his hands off of his eyes and looking around the room.

"GAZ?!" Dib shouted, now in a panic. He noticed that Gaz's game was melted beyond recognition. And there was no sign of either of them. "OH WOW!...She probably KILLED him! Oh great! Now what am I gonna tell Dad?!" He yelled to himself, until he noticed a note.

Dib. Going to Center City Mall with Pepito. I'll be back whenever. -Gaz.

"SHE WENT TO THE MALL ALL BY HERSELF WITH THAT _MONSTER?!_" He screamed in a panic, fearing for his sister's safety, as it was now in the hands of the guy who apparently blew up her game system. And Dib _knew_ that wasn't good. He quickly tried calling her phone, but she didn't answer.

"TO THE DIB-MOBILE!" He confidently shouted.

He stormed out to the garage, grabbing his cellphone along with a spare camera, and hopped in Tak's ship.

"GET YOUR FILTHY ALIEN MEAT OUT OF MY COCKPIT!" Tak's A.I. voice demanded.

"No! It's me, remember, Tak?! DIB! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dib screamed as Tak's ship attempted to expel him.

Meanwhile, Pepito drove his car down the highway...where the traffic now came to a grinding halt in a typical Sunday afternoon traffic jam. Except this one was huge!

"Oh great! Now we're stuck in this STUPID traffic!" The dark girl complained.

"I didn't know!" Pepito insisted. He then noticed Gaz unbuckling her seat belt, about ready to leave. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing? I'm getting my console..._one way or another_." She forewarned in wicked determination as she opened the car door.

"_Gazlene!_ Wait!" He yelled, wanting her to come back and not storm off alone.

Gaz stopped. Not because he told her to. Rather, it was something else he said. "...How the _Hell_ do you know that?" She demanded to know, turning around.

"What?" He asked, almost confused until he realized he slipped up...

"_My name._" She said with much suspicion. Something didn't seem quite right.

He had made yet _another_ mistake today. It just slipped out, and he couldn't help it. He cursed himself for being horrible at keeping secrets. So he told her a partial truth. "I know your full name because you're _Professor Membrane's_ daughter." He said, not wanting to mention the rest of the story at the moment.

"Hmm..." She muttered, not really sure if she believed him. Nobody called her Gazlene. Ever. Maybe he heard it on TV or something? Maybe her Dad mentioned it when he was on the air, and he somehow heard of her before. Still, she couldn't remember the last time her father _or_ brother called her Gazlene. It was ALWAYS Gaz. Everyone at school called her Gaz.

"Please. _Don't leave._ The traffic should clear up soon. If not, I have another solution, but I want to try the stupid mall first, if I may." He told her, actually preferring option one to option two.

Gaz sighed, getting annoyed by the delays. But at least he seemed willing to work with her. Even if he wasn't afraid of her...yet. "Fine. You're supposed to be the Antichrist. Do something about all this traffic or we'll _never_ get there in time." Gaz ordered him as she got back in the car and buckled up.

Pepito stared at her in surprise once more. He wasn't used to being ordered around, but he just wanted her to be happy again. He wanted to be the one to make her smile again. He was just as determined as she was. "Very well. Stay in the car." He responded, getting out of his car and stepping onto the highway. He stood in front of his car, checking out the situation...

Gaz raised an eyebrow, as she wasn't even prepared for what was coming next.

Other people started to look at him like he was crazy, while others assumed the two of them were just having a lover's spat.

Pepito raised his hands in the air above his head, gathering a massive amount of dark red energy in his hands as he levitated above the pavement...

"HEY WEIRDO! GET OFF THE ROAD!" A man sitting in his car yelled.

Within a moment, the Antichrist unleashed the mass amount of gathered energy, which spread out like a powerful shock wave of doom, pushing all of the other vehicles out of the path of his car.

Screams, panic and mass chaos ensued as multiple cars were magically shoved out of the way in an instant, leaving them a clear path. But at least nobody got hurt..._yet._

Feeling proud of himself, Pepito smiled, happily getting back into his car. Gaz just looked at him, somewhat impressed with his actions, but not wanting him to know it.

"It's clear now." He proudly told her, again looking for approval from her.

"_Good_." Gaz quietly replied, turning her head away from him, trying not to let him see her snicker at the scared masses running away in terror.

Pepito felt kind of disappointed that she didn't seem impressed, or at least give him an form of approval. He started the car up, and quickly drove to the mall. Gaz remained silent, quietly seething, as she impatiently awaited a new game console and game she was promised.

They finally arrived, and the two of them got out the car, headed toward the enormous building. Needless to say, the scary looking couple both managed to get people's attention. While it would have been bad enough if _one_ of them was coming on their own, there was _two,_ walking side by side, determined to get this game console. The doom factor was especially enhanced now, and people tended to avoid them like a plague as they walked through, quickly making a path to get away from them.

Gaz walked to the nearest video game shop, with Pepito quickly catching up to her. The two of them entered the store, which was already crowded. She and the Antichrist walked over to where the latest gaming console would have been located...except there was none. The spot was vacant, to Gaz's complete disappointment. And fury.

"It's GONE!" She snapped.

Pepito, felt bad, but he was oddly calm about it. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I-"

"_Yeah, yeah_." Gaz muttered, waving him off, not even wanting to hear him at the moment.

He was about to say something, when he noticed something else that caught his eye...

Gaz's eyes scanned the room, locating a bored blonde haired lady who was at the cash register. Gaz quickly walked over to her. "Hey. Don't you have ANY consoles left?" She asked the woman, pointing to the empty spot.

The woman looked over at the vacant spot, then back to Gaz. "I'll have to check with the manager. Hold on." She nervously responded, quickly knocking on the office door next to her station. "Sir? A customer wants to know if we have any consoles left?"

Soon enough, the door creaked open. A plump manager wearing a stained white dress shirt and khaki pants had his back turned, coming out with a mountain of paper work stacked in his hands. Said manager turned around, dropping the stack of papers when he noticed _who_ was asking about consoles.

Gaz's eyes widened in shock when she saw who the current manager was... "IGGINS?! You're _still _alive?"

"AAAAAHHHH!" He shrieked. He quickly caught himself, trying to regain his usual arrogant composure. "_Gaz_..." He arrogantly spat the name like venom.

Noticing this, the dark girl was quick to shoot him a death glare of impending doom, which still sent shivers through him. If anything, she had gotten scarier.

"FYI, I did die...I think...I was dead for like ten minutes!" He shrieked.

"Do you have any consoles left? _I'd like to buy one._" She managed to spit out, to her own disgust. So far, today was going _horrible._

"Weeeeeeell, that _depends_...Most of the latest versions are completely sold out. I sold so many yesterday to some screaming _freak_, so I'm getting a fat bonus check!...Anywho, lucky for you, I _maaaaay_ have one or two left...I'm sure we could work _something_ out..." Iggins gloated, knowing full well the girl looked desperate to have one.

"_Ew._" Gaz responded, completely disgusted.

"No! Nothing like that! I'm short a _janitor_. I need someone to clean the disgusting toilets. Implosive diarrhea and all that. If you want a console, you're on toilet duty. If not, enjoy being a _gameless loser the rest of the year. I can afford not to make one lousy sale from someone like you!_" He chortled in a snorting laugh. "Either way, after all these years, _I'm still the superior gamer..._" He boasted, getting a kick out of trying to torture her.

But Gaz would have none of it. There was no way she was cleaning toilets just to buy a new game system. And neither was Pepito, as much as he pissed her off at the moment. The word "gamer" still echoed in her head, sending the girl into a very dark, volatile rage. She lunged across the counter, grabbing him by the shirt collar. "GIVE ME THE CONSOLE OR SO HELP ME I WILL RIP YOUR SPINE OUT THROUGH YOUR THROAT!" She shouted in a twisted, threatening voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Iggins screamed in horror, trying not to cry as he remembered just how dangerous this girl could be when provoked. "Security! Help!"

Upon hearing Gaz's threat followed by horrible screaming, Pepito rushed over to the area, carrying an Immortal Kombat game in his hands...and he witnessed quite a sight...Gaz with her hands wrapped around Iggins' neck, who was turning blue!

While it was funny to watch the dark girl nearly pulverize the obnoxious kid, he could read Iggins' soul in its entirety, and ultimately, the truth about him.

"Gaz!" He tried to yell for her, but she wasn't paying any attention. "Gaz! I can read his _horrible, disgusting_ soul! He LIES! He doesn't have ANY consoles left!" The Antichrist informed her.

Upon hearing that Iggins didn't have any, she stopped choking him...She turned around to face Pepito.

"He sold the last ten yesterday." Pepito told her. "_Isn't that right?"_ He said, directing a demonic glare at this Iggins person.

Iggins gulped. "Y-y-yeah. To some _weird_ green kid." He stuttered.

"_Zim._" Gaz muttered bitterly. _"Damn it." _She cursed the alien who bought them all.

"I also see you've been stealing money away since you became manager...and you're rather cruel to those who work for you..." Pepito informed Gaz's old rival.

"WHO _ARE_ YOU?!" Iggins asked the guy with the horns on his head.

Pepito just smiled wickedly, so glad that the fool asked that question. He chuckled darkly at his foolishness. " '_Who am I?_'...I go by many names, but perhaps someone of your low intellect would be most familiar with the term _Antichrist."_

"_Antichrist?_ YEAH RIGHT!" Iggins arrogantly laughed in disbelief. "You're just some mall goth who's a total freak!"

While annoying him, the Antichrist, he continued to speak. "As a matter of fact, Iggins, I sense that you are on my father's list..._You're overdue_...you've somehow managed to escape death from that elevator crash last time...this time, _you won't be so lucky_." He informed him, as more of a promise...and maybe a threat.

Iggins, for some reason he couldn't explain, was terrified of this guy. But he didn't believe for one minute he was the Antichrist. Cuckoo for Coco puffs, yes, but not the son of Satan. "You can shut up now! No one in this store believes you! _I don't believe you! If anything, you need mental help!"_

Pepito's amused face immediately turned into a scary grimace, staring down the so called 'manager'.

Gaz tightened her grip on Iggins' collar, cutting off his air supply for a moment while she asked a question. "What did the green kid want with _ten_ game systems anyways?" She demanded to know. She then loosened her grip so he could speak.

"I-I don't know! HONEST!" Iggins immediately replied.

Gaz just gave a dissatisfied grunt, releasing him completely from her grip, and wiping her hands on her black dress as if he had the plague. She knew she couldn't destroy the annoyance, at least not in such a public area anyways. _Too many witnesses._ She walked over to Pepito, who had at least found the exact game they were playing and held it in his hand. "_Let's go._" She quietly told Pepito.

"I still need to buy this for you." He told her, holding up the fighting game.

"We'll get from somewhere else. Someplace where that _idiot_ doesn't work." She told him, motioning to a now terrified Iggins, who was hiding behind the counter from her. "After I get my console, _I'll just rip his entrails out..."_

"I think you should allow me to buy this for you _here_..." He politely insisted, stopping her from leaving.

Gaz however, raised an eyebrow at him, about to respond since he was trying to defy her direct order.

Pepito noticed the look of confusion and anger on her face. He came a little closer to her, brushing her purple hair out of the way, so he could whisper in her ear. "_Soon, he won't matter anymore._" He quietly informed her.

Gaz just looked at him, but decided to trust his judgement...this time. She nodded, and Pepito gave the game to the clerk to check out, as well as some money.

"HA! I knew you two losers would end up buying _something_ from here! _Pathetic!"_ Iggins mocked them. " '_Oh I'm so scary because I squint all the time!_ And mister, let me tell you, you're not anybody, let alone the Antichrist! Your fake horns aren't fooling anybody!" He laughed.

It took everything in Gaz not to turn back around and attack the troll. Pepito however, spun her back around, trying to get her to leave. She was fuming, but at least she got her video game, and she could probably buy a game system from Zim.

As the two of them exited the store, Pepito placed his hand behind his back. He turned his head around, giving Iggins a horrifying look that could make even make a demon cower in fear. He pointed his finger at him...Iggins just raised an eyebrow, looking amused...That was, _before_ his head spontaneously exploded!

A few other customers and the cashier had no clue what happened, but to say they were mortified was an understatement.

Gaz turned her head around after hearing a small explosion. Upon seeing the damage, her eyes widened, realizing what the guy who walked closely alongside of her had done. She turned her head to face Pepito, almost in awe.

He simply smirked at her. He was amused with the memories he saw of Gaz when she was a child, getting her revenge on Iggins...and it was hilarious. "So you were an unholy terror as a child as well..." He began to say.

"_Yeah...so?_" Gaz replied, almost defensively.

"_So was I_..." He chuckled, fondly remembering when he was a child and started exploding much deserving idiots' heads. "You and have much in common. You don't tolerate people's ignorance, their _cruelty_...Neither do I." He proudly told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Gaz just looked at him, almost in disbelief. She faintly smiled, upon accident...And Pepito of course, caught this, and smirked. He seemed to understand her, which was a first. While Gaz was actually glad someone finally understood her, she was still kind of angry with him. She didn't say a word.

"I know you are still upset...I will find one." He assured her, as he handed over the game, fulfilling at least part of the deal.

The dark girl stared at the game he handed to her. She quickly accepted it...She knew there was one other place that she could get a game system, even if she really didn't want to go there. _Zim's house_. "What could Zim possibly want with TEN consoles?" She finally said, bothered by the fact the Irken seemed to take a sudden interest in hoarding them.

"I've no idea." He honestly replied, taking his hand off of her shoulder, and reaching for his car keys in his pocket.

Gaz frowned. "If Zim doesn't have-"

"I will get you a console, _as promised._ If he doesn't have any, I have _another_ option. _A last resort." _Pepito informed her, wanting to stand good on his promise.

"Shouldn't _Zim_ be an absolute _last resort?"_ She questioned, not wanting to deal with the insane alien, and go for the second option instead.

Pepito chuckled. "_Not necessarily_...Where does Zim live?" He asked.

"I'll show you." She responded in a dark, determined voice.

The two of them headed to the parking lot, got in the car, and drove to their next destination: _Zim's Base._

A short while later, after much struggling and convincing, Dib finally got Tak's ship under control and cooperating. He piloted the ship to the mall, blatantly parking it in the lot as if it were a car. He knew by now nobody was likely to notice. They never did.

Dib ran as fast as he could to the video game store. He stopped dead in his tracks once he noticed streams of yellow caution tape, followed by barricades and paramedics running about.

"WOAH! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" He asked the nearest person, feeling his stomach sink. He was really panicked now!

"Just another case of spontaneous human combustion...happens more than you think." One of the paramedics answered as if it were the most normal thing. He quickly ran by to go to the Weenie stand.

Dib's eyes widened, and his shoulders slumped, fearing the worst had happened to his sister... "Wha?! _Who- who was it?!"_ He quickly asked a bystander who was munching on some french fries.

The man just shrugged his shoulders. "Some girl was strangling that punk kid manager. Then her boyfriend "the Antichrist" was saying all kinds of _wacky_ stuff. Then that punk manager just 'splodes randomly. _I dunno._..Hey! They're giving away free weenies at Weenie Stand to celebrate! WEENIES!" He happily ended their brief conversation, happily trotting off.

Dib breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that his sister was safe, _for now at least_...It was bad enough he blew up the mail truck, but now the monster was EXPLODING PEOPLE!?...and that's when something else registered that the man had said to him..."Wait..._BOYFRIEND?!"_

He began to mutter to himself, trying to figure out a solution to his Antichrist problem. "I've gotta stop him! BUT HOW?! WHAT COULD HURT HIM?! THINK DIB! EVERYONE HAS A WEAKNESS! WHAT COULD HELP ME-"

"Holy water for sale!" A woman happily announced from her religious boutique...

Dib's eyes lit up upon hearing this, and a determined smile crossed his face..._"Perfect."_ He enthusiastically whispered to himself.

* * *

_I've been wanting to do this chapter now for awhile. _

_Pepito's clearly not afraid of Gaz, so intimidating him isn't going to work on him..._

_I wanted Pepito to break her game by accident while trying to fix it, because what else could motivate these two to go on an adventure together? _

_Especially to Zim's house! _

_With Dib following them! XD_

_There will be more obstacles in store for Pepito and Gaz next time!_


	6. To Zim's House!

_Thank you for the kind reviews~_

* * *

"_Right there._" The scary girl told Pepito, pointing to a rather odd looking house that was coming into their view, its yard decorated with at least 50 flags that read: "I love Earth", "Aliens don't exist, Dib!", "Dib is crazy, don't believe him!", as well as what appeared to be a gaggle of hideous lawn gnomes, and other deformed ornaments.

Pepito parked the car in front of the strange looking alien base, which almost looked like a fun house. "I can tell this is the _alien's_ home...he fills his yard with such _hideous_ and painfully _obvious_ signs... " The Antichrist stated, looking at the unusual home in bewilderment, especially all the 'I love Earth' flags, the giant puffer fish lawn ornament randomly sticking out of the ground, and the front door which bared a men's room sign on the front. Even scarier than that, a certain red headed kid stood in front of the lawn with a pair of binoculars, giggling creepily to himself as he stared into the window of Zim's home.

"_Ugh._.." By now, Gaz was already annoyed. She wasn't looking forward to chatting with Zim at all, for she knew all too well the craziness that would ensue.

Pepito noticed this, and decided to spare her some misery, if he could. "Eh, it's okay. You can stay in the car." He told her.

"_Fine._" She answered in a slightly less annoyed tone as she looked at the cover of her new video game.

The Antichrist confidently got out of the car, feeling quite determined. As soon as he slammed the door shut and turned around, he came face to face with a particular nuisance..._Keef._

"HEY! YOU'RE NEW!" Keef happily shrieked, actually managing to cause the Antichrist to jump back slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the proximity.

Pepito's eyes grew big, surprised that the creature managed to invade his personal space at such an alarming speed. He balled his hands into fists, which were now flaming, ready to attack if need be. He got a reading on the red head, and quite frankly, it was _disturbing. One of the most disturbing readings he's ever had! _He thought about what Gaz had said about reading being able to read people all of the time. It did get annoying after awhile, and this was one of those times he actually wished he wouldn't be able to read people at all. "_Get away from me._" He quickly warned, about to just step around him...but the persistent stalker stepped right in front of him, to his complete annoyance...Gaz couldn't help but to snicker as she stayed behind in the car and continued to watch the scenario with Zim's infamous stalker unfold.

"Oooooh! Pretty! Your hands are on fire...just so you know." Keef ignorantly informed him. "I used to light my hands on fire when I had a dream of running away and joining the circus with Zim. I stopped after I started taking this new medication. But that's around the time the squirrel started talking to me and telling me that he wasn't actually Zim, and Zim's been hiding in his house all along. He even gave me cameras and told me to record everything I can about Zim! Ha ha. I thought the squirrel was Zim the whole time!"

"If you know what's good for you, step aside and stay away from me. Me being _the Antichrist_, I'm a very busy guy, and I have no time for goons like _you._" Pepito tried to warn him, as he walked around him and toward Zim's house.

"WHY?" Keef suddenly asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere once more.

Pepito backed away from him yet again. "LEAVE MY PRESENCE AT ONCE!" He told him, gathering a massive amount of black energy and surrounding himself with it as he levitated off of the ground, about to shoot some fire out of his hands to make a point and hopefully scare him away.

But instead, Keef was more curious, rather than afraid. He gasped. "Are you here for Zim?! Is it because he's an alien? Are you taking him to..._Heck?"_

With that, the Antichrist became further annoyed. "It's called _Hell,_ not 'Heck'. I _hate it_ when people say 'Heck'. We all know you mean Hell!" He snapped. For some reason, it seemed to be a pet peeve to the son of Satan. "Furthermore, it's not any of your business."

"Wait. Are you his friend?" The red headed kid asked.

"Sure. Whatever." The Satan Spawn replied with disinterest, trying to get him to shut up.

"Hey, if you're going in his house, could you give this to him?" Keef asked, pulling out a photo-book with a picture of an annoyed Zim and oblivious Keef in the center. The title read: BESTEST FRIENDS FOREVER! I'M YOUR FRIEND TILL THE END! It was also surrounded by smiley faces and glitter.

Pepito looked at the clingy, creepy, annoying human, almost in complete disbelief over his stupidity...

"Oh, and I'm gonna need you to give him this too!" Keef happily said, pulling out a life sized card board cut out...Which was none other than Dib Membrane, looking tired and holding a toothbrush, and wearing his UFO pajamas. Poor Dib apparently had no idea that a photo was taken of him, let alone made into a life sized cardboard cut out! "I want us all to be friends! Do you want to be my friend, too?!" Keef asked with much enthusiasm, starting to bounce up and down as he couldn't contain his excitement.

By now, Pepito was thoroughly irritated. Even disturbed. "No. I want NOTHING to do with you. Go away before I decide to _explode_ your skull for being so unbearable!" He growled.

"Does that mean you _won't_ give him my gifts?" Keef asked, ignoring the obvious threats.

Pepito growled in annoyance, his eye now beginning to twitch from Keef being so irritating. "I'm not giving those to him. That's just..._disturbing_." The Antichrist blatantly told him.

"Ha ha! You're so funny! I can already tell we're going to be great friends!" The red headed kid happily laughed. "Tell Zim he's invited to my slumber party! Dib's going to be there! Hey! You're invited too! We're all going to wear footy pajamas, have a pillow fight, and take pictures and post them and..."

By now, Pepito was growing even more annoyed. He stomped off directly into Zim's yard to get away from the pest to avoid having to destroy him. However, he walked into the yard rather than the sidewalk...Before Gaz could even warn him..._Big mistake._..

The poor unsuspecting guy was just about bombarded by lasers that appeared to come out of nowhere...He quickly ducked and rolled. He noticed the first lasers fired, and was soon surrounded by a small army of lawn gnomes...reacting fast, he quickly exploded them all...and Zim's entire yard along with it! It even left a huge crater!

"Oooooh! Fireworks!" Keef clapped, watching the large explosion in joy. "Zim's house is the best!"

"Estúpidos adornos de césped..." He muttered, taking a deep breath, and taking a step back from the deep crater he left in Zim's yard...and to look back at Gaz.

By now, she had the window rolled down. "I forgot to warn you about Zim's stupid gnome army." She yelled over, starting to yawn.

"It's nothing I cannot handle. That destroyed more than I had planned. You cannot possibly tell me you're not impressed by the enormous crater, proof of just how powerful I am." He proudly told her.

Gaz scoffed once more. Pepito just looked at her in disbelief. "My brother left much bigger craters in Zim's yard. Even Gir left bigger craters in the yard." She answered with disinterest. She still wasn't done withholding any form of compliment or approval. At least not until he got her console for her. That, and she thought his dumbfounded reactions looked hilarious.

And it worked, as his once proud face turned into a dumbfounded one. "Even that annoying goon is impressed with the destruction I've caused!" Pepito said, trying to make a point as he motioned at Keef. Once again, he was secretly disappointed that she didn't seem all that impressed by him or his abilities.

Keef just continued to giggle and clap. Gaz just scoffed. "Yeah, but that moron's impressed by _anything._ Just watch." She responded, throwing a white plastic bag out the car window. The bag was blown by a faint wind, and Keef started to laugh and chase after it like it was a game.

"Wheee! This is fun!" The red headed kid happily shouted.

Pepito breathed a sigh of deep disappointment, and turned his head back to look at her. She had just rolled the window up, not wanting to speak to him more than she had to. The Antichrist walked to the doorstep, and rang the bell. He felt guilty. He knew he needed this console if she was ever going to forgive him or look at him the same. Within a few moments, the door creaked open.

"WELCOME HOME SON!" The robo parents shouted gleefully.

Pepito observed the poorly made androids. One of which was a woman wearing overalls and a tutu over top of them. The other was a man with glasses wearing a sweater vest. And among other things, he also heard a blaring loud TV, Gir giggling, yelling around, and what sounded like a monkey screeching.

The Antichrist groaned impatiently. "Is Zim there?" He asked, or he thought he would at least try. For Gaz's sake.

"I maaaaade cupcakes!" The robo mom screeched, holding up a toilet seat.

"I maaaaade _DIARRHEA!"_ The robo dad shouted, its voice distorting, as a bunch of screws and bolts suddenly fell out of its pants' legs.

Pepito just smacked his head. He could really understand why Gaz didn't really want to come here... "ZIM?" He called out, looking past the malfunctioning androids.

"Coming!" A voice answered. "What can I help you with today, hu-hu-HUMAN?!" Skoodge answered, pushing the androids out of the way. He fearfully jumped backward once he saw the scary human-like creature at the doorstep of the base...That, and he noticed the gnomes were all destroyed by this mysterious being, and a gaping hole was now in the yard.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Skoodge let out a scream, as he could almost sense the scary doom aura around this guy.

The Antichrist sighed. "I need to speak with Zim. It's important. The FATE OF YOUR WORLD hangs in the balance...and also Gaz's happiness. That's what counts the most, though." He explained.

"W-wait. You know _Gaz?_" Skoodge asked, feeling kind of skittish around the new, scary guy.

Pepito merely nodded.

"Oh. That actually makes sense." He replied, seeing that they're both equally terrifying beings. "ZIM! BUDDY, IT'S FOR YOU! HURRY UP OR WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Skoodge urgently screamed for dear life, as Pepito stared at him.

"SKOOOODGE! You can't even handle one thing by yourself without having to call for the amazing Zim's presence!" Zim angrily shrieked, stomping towards the door. He pushed Skoodge out of the way, sending him flying backward. He looked at the Antichrist curiously. "Oh...It's you. I forget your name..."

"Pepito." The Antichrist answered.

"Ah, yes. _Why are you here?_" He asked, almost suspiciously, keeping the door open only a crack so the demon couldn't quite look in his house.

"I've heard that you've acquired _ten_ game consoles-"

"WHO WANTS TO KNOW?! I bought them with my own monies and _definitely_ not any other human's!" Zim suddenly yelled in an nervous uproar.

"I just wanted to ask if I could buy one from you. It's kind of an emergency." The Antichrist calmly explained, gesturing towards his car.

At first Zim didn't understand. He squinted suspiciously, moving his eyes toward Pepito's car. More importantly, _who_ was sitting in the car. His eyes nearly popped out of his head once he noticed the scary, angry, grimacing girl in close proximity of his base. Then suddenly, an amused smile crossed the Irken's face. A dark chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"Just what is so funny?" Pepito demanded to know, folding his arms, and glaring at him.

Zim just smirked. "You messed up big time, _didn't you?_" He asked him in an amused tone.

"What? I didn't-"

"Let me guess. You broke it?" The arrogant Irken inquired, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Sí. I did, but I was just trying to fix it." He explained.

"It doesn't matter. What I do find to be unusual, however, is_ why you are still here?_" He bravely inquired, analyzing the demon.

"I'm here because I want to buy a game console from you." The Antichrist answered, getting kind of annoyed.

"No. Let me rephrase that. _HOW_ are you still here?! _With limbs?!_ _Especially_ after you claimed to have _broken_ her precious console?" The Irken said, feeling baffled and just a tad bit suspicious.

"I promised her a new one." He responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"LIIIIIEEEEESSSSS! YOU LIE! I don't know why you're _really_ here, but EVERYONE knows that NO ONE breaks the Dib-sister's games and actually LIVES to tell about it! SO WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL?! HUH?!" Zim angrily screamed.

"I DO NOT LIE! I broke her game, and I just want to buy another one for her! Why is that so difficult?!" Pepito shouted back, growing frustrated.

"You really expect me to believe that you just so _happened_ to break her game and that the scary she-beast showed you just enough mercy to make it to my doorstep?!" The alien screamed back with much suspicion.

"YES! AND _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO ACCUSED ME OF BREAKING IT!" Pepito started to raise his voice once more.

"WHEN WILL THE LIES END?!" Zim screamed like a lunatic, tugging on his wig and than pounding the door.

"CAN I JUST BUY ONE ALREADY SO I CAN LEAVE THIS LOCO PLACE?!" The Antichrist asked once more, getting fed up with Zim's accusations. However, he didn't quite realize, in the midst of all the crazy, Zim did have a point. The alien knew Dib's terrifying sibling for years, and she wasn't one to show mercy to others, especially to the one that destroyed her game...

"Heh? Oh, no can do." Zim calmly answered.

"BUT YOU POSSESS _TEN_!" Pepito argued, his aura now bursting into flames.

"_Used_ to possess ten. Not anymore." Zim explained, backing off fearfully from him.

"Why did you buy ten in the first place? What happened to them?" Pepito asked.

"So glad you asked. I've been meaning to experiment on the human consoles so that I may use them to in my latest plan...TO DESTROY EVERY LAST STINKING HUMAN ON FILTHY EARTH...it was an ingenious plan involving the use of my evil minions, not to mention some giant canons they would have been operating to-"

"Do you have ANY left?" The Antichrist inquired once more, as he turned back to glance at Gaz.

"Eh...Gir broke them all...except _one._" Zim answered.

"Can I buy it from you? Money is no objection. I _cannot_ disappoint her any further." Pepito explained, almost feeling, well a tad bit desperate. But he had his reasons for that.

Zim looked over at Dib's scary sister, who has yet to emerge from the vehicle. Then the alien just looked at the strange guy, actually feeling somewhat bad for him. He was stuck aside of the Membrane household as their neighbor, and he somehow managed to destroy the scariest Membrane's most prized possession. Even Zim himself knew not to mess around with Gaz, especially when it came to her video games. However, this guy really didn't know any better in that sense. He's new. And apparently clueless.

"Wow...I actually wish I could help you, but I promised the last one to Gir and Minimoose. And I cannot break that promise...I feel REALLY sorry for you, pal. And I don't feel sorry for _anyone! _Living alongside of that Membrane family unit! Not only do you have the annoying Dib-stink that will stalk you every minute of everyday, you also have the Father who just drones on and on about primitive Earth science and for some reason _toast!_ Worst of all, there's the scary Dib-sister, the most _terrifying, clever_ nightmare creature I've ever seen! And Zim has seen A LOT! I'm going to offer you some friendly advice. MOVE. Move out of that neighborhood, move somewhere FAR, FAR AWAY! The next galaxy over, if you have to!" The Irken decided to warn him. It was bad enough he had to deal with these people frequently, but at least he didn't have to live aside of the crazy family!

"It's really not so bad. Sure, the brother can be kind of annoying, the father is _another story._..as for _her_...Well, _I like her_..." Pepito calmly explained. Then he realized he accidentally let something important slip, and to a stranger.

"Like _who?_" Zim asked, feeling confused.

"..._Gaz_." Pepito finally answered, a smile now coming across his face.

Zim stared at him, almost in complete disbelief. "YEAH RIGHT! WHOO! You really made me laugh! Surely you jest?!" He said, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I'm serious. I _really_ like her." The Antichrist firmly announced.

"You can't possibly mean to tell me you like..._THAT?!" _The alien asked, gesturing to the horrifying girl waiting in the car.

"Yes, _"that."_ She has a name, you know. _Gazlene."_ He told him, folding his arms almost defensively.

Zim's eyes widened. "She'll eat you, you FOOL! Wow. Well, I knew that you were strange, but I never thought you to be completely INSANE! Here's some more of my amazing advice..."

"I didn't ask for your advice!" Pepito retorted.

"Well Zim's giving it to you free of charge! If you want to survive, I wouldn't tell her that. She's _DANGEROUS!_ She'll rip your limbs off! And she'll probably destroy you, no offense." The alien tried to warn him.

"Okay, I'm leaving..." The Antichrist said, not only unhappy that he couldn't buy her a game console, but also because he didn't know how Gaz was going to take the news.

"WAIT! Don't tell her I said that! She'll try to kill me too!" Zim yelled, grabbing Pepito's arm and stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm just going to tell her that you have the last console, but don't wish to sell it." The Antichrist responded, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll just have to-"

"NOOOOOOO! DON'T TELL HER THAT EITHER! SHE'LL _DESTROY_ ME FOR IT! YOU HAVE _NO IDEA_ WHAT EVIL FORCES YOU'RE TOYING WITH HERE, _DO YOU?!_" Zim shouted in an attempt to beg him not to tell Dib's terrifying sibling.

"She'll just have to accept that you bought it before we could, and that you're keeping it for your robot." Pepito calmly told him.

"WEENIES! WEENIES! DANCIN' WEENIES!" Gir came running out of the blue, with some sort of large canon on his back, and a wiener on a stick.

"GIR! PUT THAT DOWN!" Zim scolded. "Weenie time is 8:00 sharp!"

"Okaaay." Gir sadly said, putting it down on the floor and leaving the room.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, why don't you just buy some from that hideous kid at the mall?" The alien asked him.

"Actually, that's where we just came from...they had none left, the manager was _horrible_, so I exploded his head." Pepito casually told him.

"Huh. Dib and I did that with Keef's head once, but it just reformed." Zim curiously responded, scratching his head. "And somehow he's even _worse_."

"I saw him just outside. He wanted me to give you some stupid scrap book, and a life sized cardboard cut out of Dib." Pepito informed the alien.

Zim looked in pure disgust. "THAT MONSTER!"

"Yeah, I know. He's a disturbed soul. Maybe I'll blow up his head on the way out." The Antichrist said, chuckling.

"HE'S DOWNRIGHT CREEPY!" Zim agreed. "And that sounds great, pal!" Zim enthusiastically said.

"Hey! Are you two done blabbing?" Gaz asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere...and scaring the crap out of Zim.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Zim shrieked, stumbling backwards, a good few feet away from the dark girl.

"MONKEY!" Gir screamed as he and Minimoose chased around a monkey that was carrying Zim's huge canon. Skoodge was shouting something in the background.

"Did you get one?" She asked the Antichrist, impatiently tapping her foot, ignoring the other drama going on in Zim's house.

"Eh..._No_. We have a dilemma. Zim has the last console. The other nine were destroyed, and he doesn't wish to part with his last one. He's keeping it for his robot and floating moose to play." Pepito calmly explained to her.

Gaz breathed an agitated sigh, as she looked absolutely infuriated now. Before Pepito even knew what hit him, the dark girl dared to put her hands on him, swiftly knocking him to the ground.

But it actually _wasn't_ to hurt him. The Antichrist's eyes widened, upon hearing a loud boom, which shook the very ground he was lying on. He noticed a a bright blue light in the distance. He looked around. He noticed Gir break dancing, as well as the monkey yowling happily and waving the Irken canon. His eyes darted to a destroyed mailbox, another huge crater nearby, plus something laying lifeless on the street..._Keef. _Zim was now running around screaming and trying to stop the howling monkey, and get his canon back, as well as Gir. Pepito's slitted eyes quickly gravitated back to Gaz, meeting her amber eyes once more. She was still on top of him, her face close to his own. He stared at her in utter amazement, realizing what had just occurred. He was kinda shocked that she threw herself right in front of him, especially considering she wasn't too happy about him or her game console situation.

The dark girl's expression was different now. It was as if all the anger was drained out of her pale face, and replaced by a look of _worry?_ She too, felt the shock of the unusual situation. As much as she would never admit it, she felt her heart racing, and in that moment she knew the canon blast was coming, she didn't hesitate, she reacted in a split second. Even putting herself before him, strangely enough. That's when something else sunk in...She was still on top of him, even pressed against him, her hands still gripping his shoulders tightly. She felt flustered by being so close to him, however, she quickly composed herself, squinting her eyes once more, and getting away from him. She did offer her hand to him, to help him up.

Pepito felt his heart racing. Not only because of the blast that could have hit him, but because the girl that was giving him such a hard time swooped in to protect him, without thinking. That and she was pressed against him. He quickly accepted, taking her hand as she helped him off of the floor. He was still staring at the girl everyone feared, standing close to her, and looking in her eyes. This was actually the first time anybody had looked out for his own well being, and she had even put her life before his own. He held onto her hand, but before he could say a word, Zim came running back into the house.

The alien successfully retrieved his canon, as well as Gir tucked safely under his arm, and the monkey being held by Gir. "Excellent work, Gir. Thanks to you and your horrible monkey, we've finally destroyed Keef! VICTORY!" The Irken happily shouted to the roof top. "Who's with me?!" He said to Gaz and Pepito.

Gaz was about to retort, when the three of them heard a coughing noise...coming from the street. Keef.

"I'm okay guys! The mailbox and the ground actually saved me, otherwise I would have probably died in an instant!" Keef shouted, still lying on the ground, giving a thumbs up. "Wait. My spine needs to be popped back into place...Zim?"

Zim just smacked his head. "You don't know how many times I've tried to eliminate that pest, and he STILL keeps coming back!" He grunted in frustration.

"Zim! Slumber party at my house! You're invited! Bring your best footy pajamas!" Keef shouted over to the Irken.

"SILENCE! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE ALL VERY DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU DIDN'T MEET YOUR _HORRIBLE_ DEMISE?!" Zim screamed like a lunatic.

"Be there tomorrow night, bestest buddy! Don't make me crawl on your roof and dangle from the window to remind you!" Keef said.

Zim groaned, muttering some curse words in Irken.

Gaz focused her attention back to Zim, and let go of Pepito's hand. "Okay, you mean to tell me you had TEN consoles yesterday, and now you somehow only have ONE left?" She asked, feeling irritated by all the stupidity as she took a step closer to the Irken.

"AAAAAHHH!" Zim shrieked, stumbling backwards away from her. "Take the stupid human gaming device! Just don't hurt me!" The normally arrogant Irken pleaded, knowing full well Gaz's twisted capabilities. "Gir! Fetch the console!" He demanded.

_"No. Keep it." _Gaz firmly said...which surprised both Pepito and Zim.

"Huh?" Zim said in confusion, as Pepito raised an eyebrow.

"Look, as much as I want to get my hands on a new console, I'm not going to take yours away from you." She told the perplexed Irken.

"_Why not?_" Zim bravely questioned, almost doubting her.

"_Because_ idiot...that already happened to me. I'm not going to pull an Iggins and just steal it from you. Besides, I'll just find one somewhere else." She answered, folding her arms. She remembered back to the day that the troll did that to her, and she couldn't do that someone else. To her, it was some level of respect between anyone who truly enjoyed games as much as she did. And Zim seemed to have a blast with video games, even if he was kinda terrible with them.

"Um, well, thank you?" Zim answered, not knowing how to respond, or if it was a trick. He was surprised she didn't try to destroy him and take off with it. He even offered it to her, and she refused. Was she sick or something?!

"_Sure_. Let's go, Pepito." She said, tugging on his arm, motioning for him to come with her.

The Antichrist smiled, satisfied with her answer, and followed suit as she walked down the sidewalk.

"So where to next?" Gaz asked him as she approached the car.

He didn't answer. Instead, he just stared at the girl who never ceased to mystify him.

_"What?"_ She demanded to know, as she noticed his attention was fixated on her once again.

And he finally broke the silence, coming closer to her. "YOU!...You could have been exploded into a MILLION pieces!" He shouted, not being able to hold it back any longer. It bothered him that she made a brave decision like that, but he also couldn't help but to feel touched. She was looking out for his safety, after all.

The dark girl just sighed. "I know._ But I didn't._ And neither did _you_." She calmly answered, as she felt her face start to get a little warm. While she was used to Zim and his minions' crazy antics all the time, she was no stranger to any potential danger she could be in. And she wasn't used to someone acknowledging her actions. She ended up turning her face away from his own, as she knew by now she was kind of blushing. Pepito however, gently held either side of her face with his hands, slowly turning her head and bringing her direct attention right back to him. And surprising her a little, though she allowed him to do so.

He gave her a deep, serious look, his slitted red and amber eyes meeting her own once again. "I want to thank you...if you hadn't pushed me out of the way...well-"

"_I know_...Well, at least now you know why I wanted _this place_ to be the last resort." She told him, staring into his eyes as well. For some reason, she didn't want to make a big deal about what had just happened.

He let go of the sides of her face, and against his better judgement, he embraced her in a hug, even nuzzling against her. While she didn't get her console yet, while she was initially pissed at him for destroying it in the first place, she hugged him back. He was important to her, and she was just glad he was okay...And for some reason, the Antichrist really seemed to need a hug.

"I _promise_ you I will get you your console. I know of another place, but it can be rather dangerous." He softly told her.

"Where?" Gaz asked, opening an eye with interest, even mild concern.

"_Hell._ The Damned have stores there. I should be able to buy one for you there." He confidently told her.

"I DON'T THINK SO, SATAN SPAWN!" Dib's voice angrily shouted, as he heroically appeared out of nowhere.

However, before either of them knew it, they were both doused with a large amount of water...but not just any water. _Holy water!_

* * *

_Anybody catch the Child's Play (Chucky) reference with Keef? XD Much like Chucky, Keef never seems to die/go away either. _

_LOL. I thought it would be funny if Zim actually pitied Pepito for living next to the Membranes._

_I'd like to think that Gaz wouldn't try to intimidate Zim for his game console, or try to steal it from him. She was more than annoyed when Iggins stole the last one from her before._

_While Gaz has been giving him a hard time, she cares about Pepito more than he even knows. _

_And now Dib caught up to them, splashing them both with holy water!_


	7. Unholy Terror

_Just dropping some thank yous to everybody who reviewed this crazy story :)_

_Invader Johnny: Yeah, you know it's bad when Zim actually pities him XD Yeah, Gaz would have some respect for other gamers, and wouldn't like to be classified on Iggins level. As for Keef, yeah he's more like a nightmare creature. He didn't even die when Zim and Dib tried to explode his head, that's when you know it's bad XD_

_Zim'sMostLoyalServant: It's disappointing that Dib had to ruin their moment, and probably not one of his best ideas._

_SolemnGlory: Thanks! I'm a random person! Also, there will be more PAGR moments to come!_

_Nessajinxed: Thank you! Yeah, while Gaz might be annoyed with Zim, he's still a gamer, and even she has to respect that. I'm glad you thought Keef was hilarious. _

_~Sammi_

* * *

"UNHAND MY SISTER!" Dib angrily demanded.

The scary girl and the Antichrist quickly separated from one another, both completely drenched in water. Pepito backed away from Gaz a bit, as he started scratching his arms almost uncontrollably. Gaz raised an eyebrow, as she realized that some sort of weird reaction was taking place. She then snapped her deadly focus to the one holding the squirt gun. The one who interrupted the rather close moment that had occurred between them; _Dib._

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Dib warned, closing in on the Antichrist, who was currently experiencing a horrible itching fit of sorts!

"DIB!" Gaz suddenly yelled, stepping in between the two of them. "What did you DO?!" She demanded to know, as her usual scary aura now surrounded her, ready to pummel her brother.

"It's called _holy water,_ Gaz! I did what I had to do to stop the monster!" Dib heroically shouted as he pumped his squirt gun, preparing to give him another blast.

"FOOL! You didn't stop me! You just made me _really, really_ ITCHY!" Pepito shouted in anger, as he tried to stop scratching himself for a few seconds. Some red splotches, almost like a rash, started to form on his skin. "And I was just trying to buy another game console for Gaz! HOW IS THAT SO BAD?!" He tried to explain, but Dib would have none of it.

"At Zim's house?! I don't think so! I know you're up to something evil! I don't know what, but I WILL find out! You even exploded that manager's head at the mall! That's right! I know all about it!" The large headed guy shouted.

Gaz smacked her head. "Really, Dib?! He was just trying to replace my console because he broke it! And the so called 'manager' was just stupid Iggins anyways!"

Pepito grunted, already quite irritated by today's events, as he glared at Dib. "I only came here because I've heard that Zim had ten consoles at one point! And I did explode his head. You would have too if you were able to read his _repulsive_ soul. Kind of like how you helped Zim explode Keef's head!" He informed him. "That's right, do-gooder. I know ALL about that." He said, throwing that little fact in his face, as he scratched his arms and his chest.

Dib just stammered, dumbfounded that he somehow knew about that incident some years back. "B-b-but that was different! This is _KEEF_ we're talking about here! And his head just _reformed_ somehow! That doesn't count!"

"Hey guys! Don't forget to come to my slumber party Friday!" Keef shouted as he laid like a flapjack in the road. "And wear your footy pajamas!"

Dib looked down at the ground, noticing Keef laying there, and even worse, a life sized card board cut out of himself was laying right next to him. The large headed kid cringed, disturbed by the visual. And the thought of footy pajamas! God no!

Pepito just glared at the one with the large head. "Oh, but it does count. You're forgetting that I can read your soul. Your deepest, darkest secrets and feelings. You see, while I read that you do have some very good intentions for the world, there will always be a dark spot on your soul, however small it may be. But you know what they say: You _cannot_ resist the power of the dark side." Pepito told him, as he smiled wickedly.

"Hey! I like that line!" Zim shouted from the window, as he and Skoodge ate some popcorn and watched the scene unfold.

"_You stole that line from a movie!"_ Dib shouted, growing angrier.

"No. He got that from me!" Zim quickly lied, trying to take the credit. Dib just looked at Zim in disbelief.

"No matter. It still rings true. Even for you, 'Earth's only hero'." The Antichrist growled.

"It does not!" Dib quickly denied.

"Pretty sure it does!" Zim added in amusement.

"HEY! No one asked you!" The large headed guy shouted to the alien at the window.

"SHUT YOUR NOISE TUBE, DIB HUMAN! THIS IS ZIM'S NEIGHBORHOOD! _ZIM'S!_" Zim shouted back.

"What if I told you that it would be your eventual destiny to join the dark forces?" Pepito asked, chuckling darkly...which made Dib really nervous.

"Th-that's just not possible!" He shouted, and then proceeded to blast him with another dose of holy water. Gaz jumped in front of him, taking the majority of the blast, however, some still splashed on the spawn of Satan. The scary girl quickly ripped the squirt gun out of her brother's hands, and throwing it against one of Zim's neighbor's electric fences...and completely destroying it!

Pepito groaned as the holy water hit his skin, and soaked through his clothing. He was growing even more agitated by now, his blood was almost boiling. Drenched in holy water or not, his dark red aura exploded around him, and the once sunny day disappeared in an instant, and was replaced by a now darkened, stormy looking sky. Deep red energy lit up around his hands, and it almost seemed to have a crackling sound.

Dib noticed this, as well as his scary sister, who was also infuriated by her brother's actions. Dib started to tremble in fear, as he quickly realized that this kid wasn't anything like Zim. For starters, he was way scarier!

"Ooooohh... _Fudge!..._" Only Dib didn't say "fudge"...

Pepito levitated closer to him. Dib tumbled backwards, trying to get away from the Antichrist, who ominously approached him.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Dib screamed in a panic, as he tried to hurry over to Tak's ship.

Pepito immediately blasted the side of the ship with red energy, immediately destroying half of the Irken warship...and stunning Dib in the process.

"NOOOOO! DIB-SHIP!" The large headed kid shouted in pure horror. The rotten half-devil not only melted Dib's only tangible evidence of intelligent alien technology, but also the only efficient thing he had to defend Earth against Zim!

By now, Gaz knew this took a turn for the worse. And while Dib was irritating the hell out of her and everyone else lately, she didn't want to see his head explode.

However, Pepito stopped levitating, and withdrew the hellish energy from his hands. He had no real intention of hurting the girl's brother...after all he could read his soul...and it was one of the very few human souls he wasn't disgusted with. He knew he meant well, and was just trying to protect his sister. "I'm not going to harm you. All I wanted today, was to just play some video games with Gaz and have some fun. Instead I destroyed her console on accident, and I've been trying to find a new one for her. I'm not conspiring with Zim, I'm not up to anything other than trying to replace what was broken." He said to Dib in a serious tone.

"You're...not trying to take over the world or something?" Dib asked, hyperventilating.

"No. What would I want with this dump? I already have Hell." He calmly explained.

"Oh." Dib responded, not really knowing what to say. _This was supposed to be the Antichrist? Wasn't he supposed to rise up and destroy the world or something? Instead he's just worried about video games!_ Dib thought.

"Come, Gaz. We must leave." The Antichrist said to her as he continued to scratch his arms and chest profusely.

"Zim's going to give you some more AMAZING advice before you leave..." The alien's voice shouted over to the itchy Antichrist.

"_I can only imagine_..." Gaz quietly complained under her breath to Pepito.

"Since you seem to have a horrible allergy to polluted Earth water, I find that bathing in paste helps to prevent any burns or horrible itching!" Zim shouted over, actually throwing a glue bottle over to the Antichrist, who caught it.

"Um, gracias?" He politely said, looking at the bottle of paste, in confusion.

"You're not really going to use that, _are you?"_ Gaz whispered to him.

"_Hell no._ I need some aloe vera. I have some at my house." Pepito quietly told her, as he walked over to the car.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Dib asked in a panic.

"_To Hell_. I need to find a new console. The portal's in the basement of my house." The Antichrist informed him, still scratching from the holy water.

"There's an actual portal to Hell right next door to me?!" The paranormal investigator asked, in complete shock.

"Si. You should really pay attention." Pepito retorted, as he opened up the door to his hearse.

Gaz just snickered.

"Wait! You guys just can't _ditch_ me!" Dib yelled, running over to catch up with them.

"Yes, we can." Gaz said in a dark tone to her older brother. She then looked over at her itchy friend. "How are you going to drive?" She quietly asked him.

"Eh...I'll manage." He assured her, now scratching his head.

"No. Give me the keys." She ordered him.

Pepito just looked at her.

"You're just gonna keep scratching yourself, and your hands won't be on the wheel. _I'll drive."_ She firmly told him.

The Antichrist complied with her, realizing that she was unfortunately right. He couldn't stop itching, and he needed something to put on his skin to calm it. And he was a little late for Zim's paste advice. He reached in his pocket, and he handed her the keys.

Gaz took them and got in the driver's side, while the Antichrist got in the passenger's side instead. She started the car up, and burned rubber on the street.

"WAIT! Don't leave me here!" Dib said, as he started to run over to the car, but it was too late, as Gaz sped off, leaving him in her dust.

"CRAP! He's alone with her again! And they're going to Hell! I gotta catch up to them, but HOW!?" He ranted, talking to himself, and trying not to panic. Just because Pepito claimed he didn't want the world, doesn't mean he was willing to trust the nightmare creature alone with his sister. There was no way he was just going to step aside and give the Satan Spawn the benefit of the doubt!

"Hey! Look on the bright side, Dib! I can always liquefy your organs for you!" Zim shouted in a faux pleasant tone from the house, holding up a mixer and turning it on.

"Maybe some other time Zim! Right now I have to just go to Hell!" Dib shouted, damned near desperate. However, it wasn't a total failure...The young paranormal investigator removed a pin in the shape of a ghost from his black trench coat. Except it wasn't JUST a pin. It was a spare hidden video camera. And it recorded the Antichrist in the process of destroying his alien spaceship. Soon, the Swollen Eyeball would be eating their words...Dib smiled, but only briefly, as he glanced back over at his melted ship. With Tak's ship now damaged, there was only one other possible way to follow them and get there in time to stop them. He turned his large head, only to face Zim, who smirked at him. Dib groaned in complete annoyance. Zim was definitely a last resort.

Meanwhile, Gaz stepped on it, knowing that they only had limited time before her brother would find a way to catch up to them.

"Sorry about my stupid brother and his dumb holy water." She told the Antichrist, while keeping her eyes on the road.

"It's okay. I'm not hurt, just _really itchy_...My father actually used to use holy water on me when I was a kid." He told her, as if it were the most normal thing to say.

"_Seriously?_" She asked, almost in disbelief. Mostly because of the highly uncomfortable reaction that holy water had on his skin. _"That's horrible."_

"_Yes._ It was only once in awhile. It would be my punishment if I did anything _too_ horrible." He admitted, still scratching his chest.

"_Like what?_" She asked out of curiosity. What would Satan himself consider to be so bad? She wanted to know what he meant by that.

"Eh...like once I may have lied to him and told him that a kid in my class wanted to join his Soulless Army of Darkness..." He confessed, remembering back to the day.

"Well, why did you do that? Was the kid a jerk or something?" She inquired, actually interested in his story.

"No. He was _nice_, and I just wanted him to hang out with me at my house. I always moved around my entire life, and when I was a kid I never had anyone to play with in this _infernal Inferno._ I knew my Father would initially say no if I just asked him if he could come over, so I deceived him." He explained to her.

"What happened to the kid?" She asked.

"Squee just politely told him he didn't want to join, and that was that. Afterward, we ate food, hung out, and he went home." Pepito responded.

"Huh. Do you still talk to him?" She inquired, not quite realizing she was actually taking an interest in somebody's life besides her own.

"No. Squee was always afraid of me, and we ended up losing touch. I've no idea where he is." He answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I do remember, that after that day, I received the holy water treatment for lying to my Father."

"Wow...that's kinda messed up. That would be like if my Dad threw itching powder on me or Dib." She told him, trying to make a comparison.

"Eh...kind of, but not really._ I'm the Antichrist._ How else was he to punish me? Normal methods never worked. Like I said, I was quite an unholy terror." He told her, justifying it. "I would just be very itchy for awhile, and I'd learn to never do it again."

After hearing his story, that when Gaz realized something about her Dad. Something she never quite appreciated before. "My Dad _never_ punished me." She informed him.

"He never punished you for anything when you were a kid?" Pepito asked out of curiosity.

"No. And he probably never will. That's just his parenting style, I guess. He'd just sign whatever papers he had to sign, and tell us not to do it again." She explained.

"He never gets worked up or angry over anything?" Pepito asked, almost in disbelief.

"Well, he's not happy when Dib starts ranting and raving about his paranormal junk, but that's more like disappointment. He expects him to study 'real science'." She told him. "Other than that, my Dad's alright." The dark girl explained.

At the mention of both of their fathers, Pepito felt compelled to bring up the grudge his father had held against her own.

"Good. I floored it, so at least we got here faster." She said, pulling into the Antichrist's driveway.

But he didn't. Unfortunately, he would have to wait until a much better, and less itchy time.

The two of them got out the car, and Gaz handed the keys back to Pepito. He noticed that the girl was watching the massive amount of smoke coming from his house. However, she just shook it off, and seemed like she could care less at the moment.

The Antichrist approached his house, trying to sense if his father was there yet or not. He wasn't, however, his mother still was...

The two of them made it as far as the front doorstep, when a middle aged woman with light brown hair opened the door.

"Oh hello!" She happily hummed, smiling at the two of them.

"Hello mother..." Pepito said, still scratching his arms like crazy.

"_Pepito!_ Stop scratching yourself in front of this young lady! It's impolite!" She quietly scolded her son, right in front of Gaz.

"I can't help it! Mother, this is my friend, Gaz. Gaz, this is my mother." He said, quickly introducing the two. "I must get some aloe for my skin!" He said, literally running through the living room, and up the stairs to his room.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" The older woman said, greeting the purple haired goth girl.

Gaz raised an eyebrow at the woman wearing a bright floral dress and cross necklace. She looked like she stepped out of the 1950's. "Hi." The dark girl responded.

"So you're my new neighbor! How wonderful!" She happily said to her.

Well, that was the first time anyone had said _that_ to Gaz Membrane..."Yeah...Welcome to the neighborhood." Gaz said in her usual voice. She then noticed something peering at her from the corner, with bright glowing red eyes...it seemed to snarl...

Meanwhile, Pepito ran in his room, slamming the door shut as he ripped off his shirt, and doused himself in liquid aloe vera from a bottle. At least it seemed to help cool his skin. He went to grab another black shirt out of his dresser drawer...but they were all gone! Except for one shirt. He cringed as he picked up the hideous shirt he deliberately hid. It was either that or no shirt at all. He would have went shirtless, but Gaz was still out there. He tried to turn it inside out, but the same cheesy image remained, even on the inside! It was unbearable! He growled, as he reluctantly put it on, and headed out to the living room...where another unspeakable horror was currently being committed!

His mother was sitting with Gaz on the couch, along with his vicious Hell hound, Woofles, who hated pretty much anybody outside of the family. His mother was going through an old scrap book, showing Gaz pictures of Pepito when he was just a kid.

"And that's Pepito eating ice cream when he was just three years old. Isn't he just adorable?" She happily asked the dark girl, pointing to the photos. By now, Gaz was just amused.

"And that photo is from our family vacation two months ago. Don't mind some of the dead bodies in the background. They all just seemed to drop dead, but I still kept this photo because it's the only one I have from our latest vacation. I don't know if you're single, but my son happens to be single. He's a _very_ polite boy." She hinted to Gaz, who's eyes just popped open after hearing the woman's last comment.

By now, the Antichrist's mouth hung open, and his pupils seemed to shrink, almost in shock. "_MOTHER!"_ Pepito shouted, wanting the embarrassment to stop. But it didn't end there.

They all turned their heads, snapping their attention towards the Antichrist, who was wearing a pale purple colored tee shirt with a cute panda head on the front that read "Hug Life".

Gaz tried so hard to stifle her laughter, but it just came out anyways. It wasn't everyday that she got see the Antichrist himself wearing such a ridiculous shirt. It seemed to take away from his ominous nature.

"Oh how nice! You finally decided to wear the shirt I gave you for your birthday!" His mother happily said.

"Only because I couldn't find a single black shirt in my room! It was either this or _nothing!_" He argued.

"I threw the rest of your shirts in the washer." His mom replied.

"_Why_ would you do that? They were _clean!_" Pepito told her.

"You have a messy room, young man. All of your clothes were just laying on a pile on the floor. You just float right over them. I don't know what's clean and what needs to be washed!" His mom explained.

"I am capable of doing my own laundry, mother, just as I've done for _years_." The Antichrist insisted.

"Oh. But at least that shirt looks nice on you! Don't you think so Gaz?" She asked the dark, scary girl.

"_Yeah._ You should take a picture." Gaz sarcastically suggested, trying not to giggle as she witnessed the Antichrist himself wear such a hideous shirt.

"Oh! Good idea! I'll get the camera!" His mom hummed.

"Don't bother! I'm not wearing this any longer!" He shouted, as he started to take his shirt off. There was no way he was wearing the hideous thing around the house, and especially in Hell!

"NO! Don't undress yourself in front of company! There's a young lady in the house!" He mother shouted. "Where are your manners?"

Pepito sighed in annoyance, reluctantly putting the shirt back on. He folded his arms, trying to hide the cute panda face on his shirt. This panda shirt was seriously hindering his spooky look! Especially in front of the spooky girl he was trying to impress! That, and the red splotches on his skin. "I'll be right back. I'll go find you your console." He told them, walking off down the hallway.

"Wait." Gaz said. "I'll come with you." She said.

"No. I'll go myself." He told her.

"Can I at least see what it looks like?" Gaz asked, somewhat curiously. Now that she learned the Damned had video games, it became more interesting to her.

"You wish to see Hell? Come, I'll show you." He told her, offering his hand to her.

Gaz just glanced at him.

"You'll need to hold onto my hand. It's a long way down, and I wouldn't want to see you fall." He explained to her.

Surprisingly, she didn't protest, rather she just accepted it. The dark girl looked down at her hand, which was now gingerly being held by his own.

The Antichrist's eyes lit up, and he smiled. He felt relieved she allowed him to get closer to her, even while she currently wasn't happy with him. To him, it was still a good sign. She didn't mind being close to him, or at least somewhat. The two of them walked over to a rather ordinary looking door. Pepito opened the door to the basement, motioning to the abyss below, a sea of nightmarish Hell that was being unleashed in another dimension. Horrible, eternal suffering, charcoal black smoke filled skies, demons running about, as well as tormented human souls. Screams of the Damned wailed, almost blending in perfectly with warm winds that howled. And the basement door was merely the portal to it all.

"_Wow...cool._" Gaz quietly whispered under her breath. She took in the breathtaking view, almost appreciating the horrific scenery as something beautiful in her eyes. It couldn't even quite compare to any Hellish scenery in any video game (or demon-pig dimension) she's ever seen.

"You really think so?" Pepito asked, almost surprised that she didn't seem frightened, or even disturbed by it.

"_Yeah_." She quietly replied, not taking her eyes off of the tortured souls.

He inched closer to her, not only because he liked being near her, but she was literally teetering between the edge of her world, and his. Oddly, she had no fear of it. Just intrigue. "This is why you've witnessed all the smoke outside of my house. It was coming from here, from roasting the souls of the damned. My father likes to take his work home with him. We move so often, and we have to take this along with _every time._" He explained to her.

Upon hearing the last part of his sentence, she looked down at their hands once more, thinking that getting too close to him probably wasn't a good idea. She let go of his hand, also trying to shake off any other feelings he seemed to stir up. He noticed this of course, and spoke up. If the basement didn't seem to faze her, then it was obviously the part about him moving frequently.

"Um, you know, this is probably going to be my home until I complete high school." He tried to assure her. "If not, I will promise that I won't lose contact with you." He softly told her, taking her hand once more.

Gaz just looked at him, it was as if he read her thoughts, and she just felt a tad bit unsure. "You've been making a lot of promises today...You _better_ deliver." She firmly told him, as she looked him directly in the eyes.

The Antichrist chuckled. He was really starting to admire her 'tell it like it is' attitude. "I _promise_ I will deliver my promises." He told her, smiling.

Gaz, while she was deadly serious about it, couldn't help but to smirk at him.

"...Did you still wish to come with me?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She quietly replied. "I kinda want to see what video games Hell has." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hell has just about everything. Though I will warn you, the Damned that aren't on roasting on sticks can be rather..._obnoxious."_ He told her.

"I live with Dib and I'm stuck dealing with Zim. How _bad_ could it be?" She said.

"Well, just in case..." He started to say, as he let go of her hand, and removed his lock necklace. "I want you to wear this." He told her, holding his necklace up in front of her.

"Why?" She inquired.

"Because...I want them to know that _you're with me_." He firmly told her, placing the long cord over her head.

Gaz's hand touched the necklace, and then looked back up at Pepito. More importantly, the panda shirt that he was still wearing. "Are you seriously going to wear that? You look _ridiculous."_

He laughed. At least she was honest. And he liked that. "No." He told her, taking off the shirt, and throwing it into the fiery inferno below...which kind of surprised the moody girl, seeing that he no longer had any shirt on. "I'll just buy another black shirt in Hell." He said to her, now shrugging his shoulders.

She looked into the inferno, seeing the light purple shirt become engulfed in one of the flame pits below. She then looked back at him.

"So, uh...are you ready?" He asked.

"_For?_" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"You must hold onto me so I can levitate you there safely." He responded.

"Oh...Okay." She softly said, trying not to stare at his chest.

He carefully wrapped his arms around her nice and tight. "Don't let go." He quietly whispered in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around him, now even tighter as she made sure her two hands were connected, and her fingers were interlocked, as not to fall. Her chin was over his bare shoulder, causing her to blush. Though she was thankful he couldn't see her face at the moment.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's just go already." She told him.

He chuckled once more, as he started to carefully levitate into the mysterious unknown, with the purple haired girl in his arms, to a dark place everybody referred to as Hell...

* * *

_I remember in Squee! comic about Satan threatening to break out the holy water at some point, so I figured it shouldn't hurt Pepito. So I just made him have an itchy reaction to it instead._

_Dib can't say anything much about Pepito exploding Iggin's head, after all, he did help Zim to explode Keef's in Return of Keef._

_Pepito was never going to hurt Dib. He actually doesn't mind him. Plus, he is Gaz's brother and all._

_Dib's ship might be semi destroyed, but now he does have evidence of Pepito using his powers on video. _

_The PAGR is slowly growing. I'm trying to find more ways for them to bond, even though Gaz is stilled pissed at him XD_

_Gaz is now literally going to Hell XD _


	8. To Hell

_Thank you everyone for dropping reviews._

_~Sammi _

* * *

Gaz peered over the Antichrist's shoulder as they began their slow descent into the infernal Inferno. The first thing that hit her; how close together they were. She was never one to get close to others, and now she was pressed against his body, clutching him tightly. She reluctantly put her trust into him that he didn't let her slip out of his arms. The second thing, was the hot temperature, which didn't come as a surprise to her; it was Hell after all. She wouldn't expect anything less.

While Pepito couldn't quite sense all of her emotions, he did notice as he levitated them downwards, she seemed to fidget a little. Taking advantage of the fact that they couldn't look each other in the eyes at the moment, he spoke up about it.

"Be honest with me...are you _nervous?"_ He outright asked her, as he decided to levitate at a slower pace. He didn't know if going slower would make her feel at ease, but he would try.

Gaz's eyes popped open, surprised that he would be foolish enough to ask her such a question. "_No_..." She answered almost defensively. "You better not drop me..." She said to him, as she stared at the ground which was slowly coming closer.

He tightened his arms around her even further, trying to make her feel more secure. "I wouldn't even _think_ of it." He immediately assured her.

At this, she noted the serious tone of his response, as he held her even stronger than before. He was being sweet, however, nervousness from heights wasn't her problem...she had piloted Zim's escape pod in the dark void of space when she was just a child. Her real issue, was learning to trust others. And the moment she learned he would have to levitate her there, she knew her safety was literally in his hands, not her own for a change. "..._Good._..otherwise I'll haunt you for eternity." She remarked, trying to add a humorous tone instead.

Pepito smiled, chuckling at this. "I know you would." He said to her, watching as the land became closer.

He carefully landed on the ground, the two of them actually held onto each other a few seconds longer than necessary. Realizing this, he released her from his arms. Gaz looked around, as she was now under a smokey black and red colored sky. She witnessed the tortured souls of the Damned being impaled on huge spikes, as well horrific looking demons trotting about aiding in the torture. She noticed a lake with black tentacles coming out of the water, wrapping around some of the Damned and pulling them under. It seemed like something out of a Lovecraft novel to say the least...except she noticed something else. She glanced over and noticed what appeared to be homes, as well as a sign that read: "Bosch Realty". She raised a brow, rather curious about it all.

"AAARGH! IT'S HUMID!" One of the souls impaled on the spikes cried out.

"Hey Pepito!" A short, blue colored demon with wings on his back happily greeted the Antichrist, as he jabbed a soul in the ribs with a pitchfork that sent an electric jolt through the man.

"AAAAHHH! SUMBITCH IT HURTS!" The man yelled as he received a horrible blow from the little demon's electric pitchfork.

"Hola, Bob." Pepito said, waving to the demon.

"New arrival?" Bob asked, pointing to Gaz, assuming she was the latest Damned soul to join the inferno. After all, he was so used to seeing Pepito throw the Damned down into the inferno. "I've got a spare impalement spike for her-"

Gaz grew pissed off, and stomped toward the demon, sending him an intensely scary warning, cutting him off before he went any further. "Try using that stupid spike on me and I will shove it _so far_ up your-"

Pepito, however, quickly intervened before the situation progressed. "No! She's with me. She's my _friend._" The Antichrist quickly informed the demon, as he pulled Gaz away from Bob. Gaz noticed this was at least the second time he had called her his friend. No one else had called her that before.

"Ooooh..._Sorry._" He sheepishly said, taking a better look at Gaz, and noticing she was wearing Pepito's lock necklace. "I just thought you were bringing another soul to be roasted. You never bring humans here for any other reason." Bob nervously explained to the two scary beings.

"I know. She's different. _She's cool._ I've decided to bring her here so I can buy her a game console. We must be on our way." Pepito informed him, while Gaz just gave Bob a death glare. However, she did notice that Pepito complimented her. That caught her attention. The Antichrist then turned his attention to Gaz, who was still looking around. "The video game store isn't too far from here. This is just one of Father's designated soul roasting areas."

"You're telling me that the Damned have normal stores just around the corner from _here_?" She asked, wondering why the inhabitants of Hell wouldn't be trying to stay far away from such a place.

"The Damned...aren't very smart." Pepito informed her, confidently taking her hand. He noticed how his human friend stared at him like he was crazy for holding her hand. "_Come_. Hell can be rather..._dangerous_..." He quickly explained, not only wanting to feel closer to her, but to keep her safely at his side as well.

"They _better_ have a console here..." She mumbled, reluctantly holding onto his hand.

The Antichrist smiled, a light feeling flickered within his dark soul simply by just touching her hand. "I'd be very surprised if they _didn't._" He told her, feeling hopeful that he could find her a console...and repair their friendship or whatever it is they had going. To Pepito, it was too good to give up.

The two of them began to quietly walk hand in hand to their destination. Along the way, they passed by various demons casually strolling by, each of them saying hi or waving to Pepito. It was apparent to Gaz that he was kinda popular here...and why wouldn't he be? He is the Antichrist, after all. She also noticed that there was fast food establishments there, one of which was cleverly titled "McDevil's", "TacoHell", and other such names. She even noticed cosmetic surgery buildings, Hell Electric Company and more. Signs advertising products or services, while also insulting the potential consumers so they'd buy. Some signs read: "Buy our clothes. People will like you more!" "You're ugly! Fix your hideousness with plastic surgery!" "Eat Cream Cheese! Most delicious cream cheese your dumb face has ever tasted!" Oddly, Hell looked just like a dark reflection of Earth. People drove newest models of sports cars, while others walked down sidewalks, shoving each other out of the way. Name calling. Arguing over the stupidest things. An elderly lady was having a hysterical breakdown over microscopic lint on her new coat. A man ran out into the street, screaming something about having to pay an extra fifty cents for cream cheese on a bagel. He was run over seconds later. Women were fighting over the latest dresses, calling each other fat and ugly, and ripping them out of each other's hands.

It just seemed like everyone was begging for attention, worried over the stupidest, most trivial things, like looks and having the latest and greatest material items. Yep...here, these morons seemed even worse in death. At least on Earth, Gaz had to admit there was at least _some_ nice people mixed in with the rest of the idiots. From observing the Damned for only a few moments, Gaz concluded that all they valued food, vanity, and material items over everything and anyone else. They just had to have attention, had to be superior than the other Damned souls they shared the dimension with. It was like an eternal competition among some of the most _rotten, spoiled, moronic, nastiest_ souls. And consumerism was their apparent obsession; consume, consume, consume! Perfection also seemed like it was another obsession. And it was all quite annoying! No wonder Pepito's Dad started frying them on sticks! Five minutes in, and she wanted to start frying them on sticks as well! She also noticed that Pepito didn't exactly seem thrilled to be around the souls of the Damned either.

"Wow...these people are _worse_ than the people on Earth." She finally complained.

"I know. They're highly annoying. The same circumstances repeat every single day. They've never learned from their mistakes, and they probably never will. There's not much hope here, only misery. Most of it is self induced. They make themselves miserable, and everyone along with them." He informed her. "In turn, some of the worker demons and my Father roast the worst of the worst souls."

"_No wonder_." She responded, rolling her eyes.

"Here." Pepito said as he stopped in front of a giant store, almost similar to Walmart. Cleverly titled "Hell-mart!" with a smiling demon face. Another sign said: "Low, low prices! Buy our stuff!"

Gaz noticed the Hell-mart greeter...an old man standing there wearing a smiley face demon hat, greeting each of the customers that rushed into the store. "Welcome to Hell-mart! Get your shit and get out!...Welcome to Hell-mart! Get your shit and get out! Welcome to-" The bitter old man stopped his witty catchphrase as soon as he noticed Satan's son enter into the store. He fell silent, trying not to look at him or the girl who was holding his hand, but instead the customers behind them. "Welcome to Hell-mart! Get your shit and get out!"

The two of them walked into the store, Pepito's eyes meeting looking at one of the signs; Men's Clothing. Gaz's eyes met another one: Video games. The two of them focused on their own thoughts, still holding one another's hands. They each started walking off in opposite directions, accidentally pulling the other.

"Sorry." Pepito apologized. "I just need to find another shirt."

Gaz blushed slightly. "That's alright. I'm just gonna go check out the video game section. I'll just leave you to it." She said, letting go of his hand.

"_No._ You shouldn't go alone. It's all the way on the opposite side of the store." He firmly said, taking her hand once more. "It'll only take me a few minutes."

"_Fine._" The dark girl huffed. She looked down at her hand, which was being held by his own once more. She understood him holding onto her while she looked into the basement at hell, and maybe even walking down the crowded sidewalk. She was unfamiliar with Hell and its areas. But now, he seemed to be getting comfortable with it. Like he was proud to have her by his side, and was even a little protective of her. It was more than that, he just wanted to be close to her. And to her surprise, she didn't mind one bit. She felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever he touched her, even though she was still mad at him.

The two of them walked over to some black shirts folded on a table. The Antichrist quickly grabbed a plain black tee shirt in his size, and the two of them walked over to the check out counters, only to find that each the checkout lanes were suddenly flooded with huge lines of the Damned! They were just dying to buy carts full of jewelry, clothing and more!

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gaz angrily shouted. "I'm not waiting in this stupid line just for a shirt, only so we can go back to get the console and wait in line _again_ for _another_ eternity!" She suddenly snapped.

The Damned even stopped what they were doing, all turning to face the moody girl who dared tell the Antichrist what to do.

Pepito sighed. He knew he needed a shirt, and he knew full well how ridiculous the lines were already. Realizing he didn't have much of a choice, and that Gaz was right, he just gave a horrifying glare to any bystanders, causing them to turn their heads away from him. From there, he quickly tugged on her hand, leaving the line.

"Hey!" Gaz said, unsure of what he was doing.

However, he let go of her. He ripped the tag off of his shirt, placing it in his pants pocket. "Let us find your console first." He assured her as he slipped into his new black shirt.

"Well now you're just _shoplifting_." Gaz quietly teased him, kind of amused by him.

"I'll pay for it _later._" He told her, giving her a smirk as he took her hand once more. The two of them walked at a fast pace, over towards the video game section of Hell-Mart...only to find it was crowded with more souls of the Damned!

"MOOOOOOVE!" A morbidly obese old woman screamed as she drove her red scooter, running over the other Damned souls in the crowd. A massive fight broke out between the Damned, a riot now taking place just to get the latest version of a video game. Both Pepito and Gaz watched the scene unfold. Gaz, however, shrugged her shoulders, as she was used to seeing brawls break out over video games on Earth. Both she and the Antichrist tried to walk around the riot that was taking place to get look for the console. Unfortunately, more Damned seem to join the free for all, making it near impossible to avoid them. After taking several elbows to the gut, Pepito was getting pretty fed up, about ready to smite them all...

"_There!"_ Gaz said, her eyes went wide as she pointed to a brand new deluxe console that sat on the shelf, all the way on the far side of the section. It was the last one! She let go of his hand, making a quick run for the console while the other idiots were preoccupied over their dumb game. She grabbed it, feeling rather victorious, that is until one of the Damned grabbed onto the boxed console a few seconds later.

A woman in her 20's, with brown hair up in a pony tail, wearing a grey jogging outfit, wasn't letting go. "Game system's mine, girl. You should go buy yourself a face-lift instead!" The Damned woman triumphantly said to her in an insulting manner, yanking the console out of the goth girl's hands. "Gotta prove to all my followers that_ I'm_ the best gamer in all of Hell!" She proudly screeched, jogging away.

Gaz looked rather shocked that some random Damned person decided to blatantly steal away her console, and her eye started to twitch wildly. "I DON'T THINK SO!" The dark girl grunted in fierce determination, lunging at the woman in a fitful rage. However, the Damned woman, decided to fight back the human girl. Punches and kicks were thrown, as it spiraled out of control! Soon, the two of them became engulfed as another mob of Damned souls crowded around them, joining in on the fight. Gaz disappeared in the crowd, as a sea of punching and kicking morons surrounded her and the other woman that provoked her.

Pepito soon heard some horrible screaming, trying to catch up to Gaz. His heart raced as he feared the worst. He was angry and determined to keep her safe no matter what. He quickly blasted jolts of energy from his hands, smiting the Damned that were blocking his way, frantically clearing a path so he could find his human friend...His worried face was now replaced by a look of shock once he did...

There was the purple haired girl, now holding onto the boxed console, standing proudly as she wore quite a horrifying expression on her face. Whatever had happened, the rest of the Damned the she had knocked to the ground were now scurrying in horror to get away from this mortal girl. A few ripped limbs, an eyeball, and some organs now laid on the filthy floor, and Pepito noticed that the boxed console Gaz held still had two arms still gripping it...only difference was, they were no longer attached to a body!

He quickly ran to her, firing bolts of energy out of either of his hands at the remaining Damned in the area, melting their faces off. Though he was utterly speechless, his look softened once his eyes met hers.

The fierce look Gaz wore on her face softened too, upon seeing Pepito, who appeared to be quite concerned for her.

"Are you okay?" Pepito asked her, feeling worried as he noticed that the sleeves of her dress were now tattered and there was some blood.

"Yeah. _I'm_ fine." Gaz confidently told him, casually plucking the Damned woman's severed hands from her game and throwing them to the ground.

By now, Pepito had tried to calm down, as the incident had stirred up unfamiliar emotions within him. He felt panic and worry more intensely than anything else, not to mention regret, as his sole focus was Gaz's safety. While he wasn't happy that she ran ahead of him, he was impressed by how she handled the situation. In that moment it became clear to him that this girl was capable of taking care of herself, even in extreme situations like this one. And she wasn't the least bit scared. If anything, he'd say she looked proud of herself! Maybe she even enjoyed it. He continued to stare at her in pure astonishment, at this point almost awestruck by the dark girl.

_"What?"_ Gaz quietly asked, noticing how he stared at her, yet said nothing.

"It's just...I've never seen the souls of the Damned look so..._terrified...and so mutilated."_ He told her as he looked into her eyes, and taking a step closer to her.

To Gaz, it was quite clear that he was paying her a nice compliment. She smiled shyly. "Thanks...although they did put up a _pathetic_ fight." She proudly told him. "_I have to say_...melting the skin off their heads was a nice touch." She said, giving him a genuine compliment, as she now looked down at some corpses he killed just so he could come to her "rescue".

"You really think so?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her subtle compliment.

Gaz smiled. "Yeah." She replied, to his delight.

"Would you say you're _impressed?"_ He hopefully inquired.

The dark girl just snickered. "_Don't push it._" She jokingly told him.

At this, Pepito smirked. "Come. Let us leave this Inferno." He told her, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

She gave him the game console, which he tucked underneath his arm. Pepito held Gaz's hand once more, to her surprise. While she could take care of herself, he wanted the rest of the Damned to know that she was with him. That she wasn't one to be messed with, or they would suffer the horrible consequences...from _both_ of them!

"By the way, your necklace didn't work. _Nobody_ even cared that I was wearing it." She reminded him.

"As I've said before...The Damned aren't very sharp, though I thought it was worth trying... And...I wouldn't necessarily say _'nobody'_." He told her, looking in the opposite direction.

Gaz of course, noticed this. It was apparent that he cared, and for some reason, allowing her to wear his necklace meant something else to him. She equated it with someone allowing another person to wear their coat for example. She was unsure of what to say at the moment, and he instead quickly changed the subject.

"You know, those Damned we destroyed...they won't stay dead for long." He informed her.

"Are you telling me you can't kill what's already dead?" The dark girl retorted, not really surprised by it.

_"Sort of."_ The Antichrist responded.

_"We'll see about that."_ Gaz said, almost eager for a challenge of putting down some Damned for good.

"They're _Damned souls_, which means they're forced to relive their own stupidity, most of them suffering horribly, dying, and then coming back to relive the next cycle of torment. They rarely ever learn from their mistakes. They'll probably come back tomorrow." He explained to her.

"Huh. Well in that case, I guess I'll just have to come back here and rip their limbs off a second time." Gaz darkly responded.

The Antichrist chuckled, as the two of them happily walked away from the chaos and destruction they left behind, and towards the check out lanes.

Suddenly, and announcement was made over the loudspeaker. "Clean up in aisle 12!" The voice boomed, as various Damned workers ran for mops and buckets to clean up the mess.

* * *

_~I don't know if anyone watches Jeff Dunham (he's hilarious!), but for those that do, you'll understand where I borrowed the mean old greeter routine from XD_

_I divided this chapter in half to release two chapters instead of just one. I feel like this is the most I've written in such a short period of time!_


	9. And Back!

_~Thank you for dropping some reviews._

_~Sammi_

* * *

Back on the Earth, a familiar craft of alien origins pulled up to the side of the Diablos' residence. Zim parked his Voot Cruiser, smashing it into the Diablos' pink lawn flamingos.

"HA! Vengeance is mine! That's what you get for breaking Zim's gnomes!" The short alien boasted, hopping out of the small ship, along with Dib.

_Yep._ Dib had managed to convince Zim of all people to give him a ride to Pepito's house. Zim reluctantly agreed, mostly because he just wanted Dib to get off his lawn. That and he was somewhat entertained by it all.

"_Yeah, yeah, Zim_. I have to find the portal to Hell!" The young paranormal investigator panicked, walking to the doorstep.

"I don't understand your concern over your scary sibling going to this 'Hell' place with this 'Pepito' creature. It seems perfectly _harmless_. You know, Pepito actually kind of reminds me of myself- He's not as amazing or talented or good looking as I am, but he does share some similarities with me." Zim concluded, actually being somewhat rational.

"Oh, yeah, _real comforting,_ Zim!" Dib sarcastically shouted. That was the last thing he wanted to hear, as he already knew just how horrible Zim could be! This only sent Dib spiraling into panic mode even further, and fueled his anger!

"It's not so bad! Your sister is the scariest beast I've ever seen! She's even saved your worm-baby life numerous times!" The alien reminded him, following him onto the steps and towards the home.

"Okay, maybe she did, but you just don't get it! You _don't_ have a sibling, especially a little sister, so you don't get it." Dib told argued with him, as he nervously stood at the door.

"YOU'RE WRONG! I have a Gir! He's like a little sibling-_thing!_" Zim argued back without hesitation.

"Well imagine if Gir is a 16 year old moody girl, and he doesn't talk to you about anything anymore." The paranormal investigator explained to the alien.

"Not even about his _piggies?_" Zim asked curiously.

"Yeah, _especially_ if he stopped suddenly talking about his dumb pigs, and now he's just hanging out with some guy that just loves to explode heads!" Dib shouted, feeling panicked and trying to get a point across to Zim.

"We both exploded Keef's head...Ah, good times!" Zim pointed out, smiling.

"_Different story!_ Anyways, imagine your little sibling just starts going out with this _horrible_ guy you hate. Maybe they'd have kids in the future and you're stuck babysitting horrific little demon babies you're forced to call your nieces and nephews! All while he plans some _weird, horrifying_ evil scheme to destroy humanity!" Dib finally shouted as he stood on the Diablo's doorstep.

"I thought he just wanted to buy her a new gaming device?" Zim calmly asked.

"Yeah, well, he's the _Antichrist,_ so he _must_ have ulterior motives!" The paranormal investigator crazily pointed out.

"_Survival?"_ Zim replied, still confused as to how Pepito was still standing after he destroyed the scary girl's game device.

"GAH! No! Oh great! We can't keep wasting time! Who knows what unspeakable horrors my sister's going through!" Dib shouted in frustration, and fear.

_Meanwhile, at Hell-mart..._

Pepito and Gaz waited in line at one of the check out lanes, and were just having a normal conversation.

"Woofles never sits near anyone outside of mi familia. I was surprised to see him sitting near you on the couch." Pepito said to Gaz.

"He's cool. I like dogs." Gaz said to him.

"So do I. My father actually got him from Hell. He's a good dog." The Antichrist told her.

Gaz reached into the cooler nearby, and pulled out a bottle of soda while she waited. She popped it open and took a sip.

"Sorry if my mother was showing you every single photo in that album." Pepito told her. "How much did she show you?" He nervously inquired.

Gaz chuckled in amusement at his own expense. "The _entire_ thing." She answered, trying not to snicker.

Pepito just smacked his head, before sighing in anger. "She _always_ does this..." He complained.

"Eh...Your mom seems nice." Gaz actually had said, to her own surprise.

"She is...Wait until you meet my father." "I've watched him feast upon the souls of the Damned, and corrupt the minds of the willing. " The Antichrist darkly explained to her.

"He sounds like fun.." The purple haired girl nonchalantly replied, taking another sip of Hell-Cola.

_Back on Earth..._

Dib stood frozen in place, his mind was now filled with unimaginable horrors his little sister was probably enduring. Not waiting another second, he kicked the front door in to the Diablos' home, which was unlocked of course.

A frightening doberman like creature snarled, his eyes lighting up red as he watched Dib and Zim enter the abode.

A woman wearing a floral dress came to the front door, unaware that the two young men had deliberately invaded her home. She stared at Zim. "Oh! You must be Zim...my son told me about you..." She gleefully said.

"Uh...I'M A NORMAL, FILTHY HUMAN WORM-BABY!" Zim shouted, raising his hands in the air.

"_No you're not!_" Dib yelled at him. He then turned to face the woman. "_He's an alien._" He informed her, almost exasperated at this point.

"Oh, I know." She said, shrugging her shoulders, and not showing any fear or concern about it.

Dib's eyes widened, almost in disbelief that another human being believed Zim was an alien. "You- You _believe_ me?" He asked, astonished.

"Well of course!" She happily told him, causing Zim's jaw to drop in horror!

"You must be Dib, Gaz's older brother. My son told me about you too! I'm glad to have you kids as my neighbors!" She happily said to the large headed kid, smiling at him.

"Uh, thank you? That's actually really nice...Also, um, where's the portal to Hell?" Dib shouted, not wasting any time, while Pepito's Hell hound started to chew on his boot.

"My son told you about that?" Pepito's mom asked, raising an eyebrow, and looking nervous.

"Uh, yeah." Dib responded, blinking a few times.

"The basement; all the way down the hallway. Be careful down there, boys; it's a long way down. I think my son just went there with your sister. She's such an angel!" She excitedly informed them, pointing in the direction of the hallway.

"Uh, you _are_ talking about Gaz, right?" Dib asked in further disbelief that this seemingly nice woman just called his scary sister an "angel".

"Yes. She seems very sweet. I was just showing her my family's photos." She explained, holding up a fat photo book of her family.

Zim and Dib shared a confused glance with one another. How did somebody so nice and not demonic fit into this equation?

"Enough of this! To the basement!" Zim ordered, pointing down the hallway.

_Snarl..._

"Uh, can someone get this Hell hound off my leg?" Dib shakily asked, trying to free his leg from Woofles the dog's razor sharp teeth.

"Sure!" Pepito's mom replied. "Woofles! I have doggy-woggy treats!" She spoke in baby-talk to the ferocious, ghastly doberman-like dog that had it's jaws clamped on Dib's boot.

Upon hearing 'dog treats', the beast released his grip, freeing Dib as it excitedly began jumping up and down for a bacon flavored meaty snack.

Dib couldn't believe his eyes, that this nice lady had this ferocious Hell hound trained. However, unknown to everyone, he had it all caught on tape...Dib made a quick exit, followed by Zim. They walked down the hallway to the basement, the very source of legendary eternal torment from the devil himself.

Dib very slowly turned the knob, almost not wanting to look as he was filled with dread. "Gaz?" He nervously called out, fearfully looking inside.

A puff of black smoke escaped, followed by horrible screams of the ill-fated Damned souls that were roasting on sticks.

"GAZ?!" Dib called out even louder, as he and Zim both peered into the Inferno.

"Whoa!" Both guys said in astonishment as they witnessed the horrifying dimension of torment. They heard the Damned wailing, as they witnessed them roasting on sticks, and they both noticed several demons moving along. A black river flowed through, where a tentacled nightmare creature reared its ugly head.

"DIB-SISTER?!" Zim shouted as loud as he possibly could. The scenery even made him cringe slightly. No answer. "Perhaps she'll come back?" He suggested nervously.

"GAAAAAAZ?! Where are you?!" Dib shouted so loud, the sound echoed. He was certainly feeling sick to his stomach by now. "I have to go there..._somehow!"_

"HA! That's easily a 100 foot drop! You would break every bone in your body!" Zim told him, pointing at the inferno's fiery depths. It kind of reminded him of a horrible planet like Blorch...or that weird place the humans like to call "Dorney Park."

"C-could you take me?" Dib forced himself to ask his arch nemesis.

"Are you _insane?!_" Zim screamed, not really wanting to go into the inferno, especially with Dib of all people! "Why should I help you?! You're my horrible big headed enemy!"

"Hey! I helped you before!" Dib argued back with the green menace.

"LIES!" Zim shouted back, denying it.

"And this isn't even about me; this is about Gaz!" Dib pleaded to angry Irken.

"Hmm..." Zim hummed, glaring at Dib but contemplated about saving the evil she-beast sister.

"I'll- I'll owe you one, you jerk." Dib reluctantly spit out, not wanting to owe or help out Zim in any way, shape or form. However, he would do anything for his little sister.

A smile curled on the Irken's face, almost deviously at Dib's desperation. "_Anything,_ huh?" He asked, amused as he imagined making Earth's hero help him out with his nefarious world conquering schemes. That sounded _wonderfully_ horrible!

Dib knew how Zim's mind worked by now, so he decided to clarify his end of the bargain. "No, I won't help you end the world or hurt people." He firmly specified, folding his arms.

"Then what good are you?" Zim angrily spat out.

"Okay...I'll do all of your home work for the rest of the school year!" Dib said, trying to strike a bargain.

"Hmm..._slightly_ tempting, but no thank you." Zim responded, feigning disinterest.

"Okay, I'll do your home work, and I'll also clean your house!" The paranormal investigator offered.

"Hmm...better, but I think I'll pass. That's what I have Skoodge for." Zim calmly said, as he turned his head and started to walk away.

"WAIT!" Dib yelled, stopping Zim dead in his tracks. "If you take me down there, and if you help me fight off any nightmare creatures that come our way, I'll do all that, plus I'll fix your lawn and cut the grass!"

At this, Zim smiled. "You'll do all of my mundane household chores, Miss Bitter's horrible assignments, repair my yard and make it look normal, plus you'll clean up after AND walk Gir!" The Irken added the insane task of looking after Gir to the list, as some form of a punishment for the large headed guy.

"_You wouldn't dare?!"_ Dib asked in horror, not wanting to babysit the insane android.

"_I insist_. It's my _final_ offer since you're clearly asking me to risk my glorious life for your scary sister. If not, I think I'm on my way to go taint Earth's food supplies with dooky from the city cesspool!" The Irken explained in delight, hoping that the last part would seal the deal.

"FINE! I'LL DO IT!" Dib yelled, finally succumbing to this horrible deal in order to make sure his sister was safe.

Zim smiled. "It's a deal, Dib-stink!" He happily announced, holding out his hand to shake Dib's.

Dib shuddered at the mess he got himself into, shaking the Irken's outstretched hand. "Ugh..._Deal_." He said, very displeased. "So how are we getting down there, Space Boy?" He asked the Irken.

"Easy!" The Irken shouted excitedly as two propulsion devices appeared out of his Pak, igniting a purple flames in a jet-pack like device. "Watch me amaze you with the finest in Irken technology!" He boasted, as the force of the energy propelled him to float in the air.

"Okay, well good for you, but how am _I_ getting there?!" Dib asked impatiently.

"Hmm..._Oh._" Zim answered in disgust, and realization. "You'll just have to..._hold_ onto me." He choked out, trying not to puke at the notion.

"_Oh god!_ This has to be the WORST day of my life!" Dib complained. "Whatever!" He finally said, as the two of them very slowly outstretched their arms towards one another in utter disgust. Then finally it happened. The short Irken and his paranormal investigator enemy were hugging each other!

"Oh! Isn't that cute?!" Pepito's mom gasped, snapping a photo of Zim and Dib hugging. The polaroid photo printed out immediately. "This one's a keeper!" She happily hummed, fanning the photo and walking away from the two of them.

Immediately after the two boys hugged, an exploding sound was heard from the distance.

"What was _that?"_ Dib asked, feeling concerned about it.

"_Don't know, don't care!_ It can't be too important! Let's just go before anyone else sees us!" Zim screamed, as he now had a crazed look in his eye, mortified that he was holding onto Dib. The two of them began their descent into the fiery, smoke filled inferno called Hell, making vomiting noises at each other the entire way!

Meanwhile, back at Zim's base...

Skoodge and Gir ran outside to explore the source of the explosion...only to find that Keef's head existed no longer, as it apparently exploded!

"Wonder what caused _that_ to happen?" Skoodge nervously asked himself.

Gir sniffled, some tears ran out of his doggy disguise as he approached Keef's body.

"Aw, don't cry. It's okay, Gir. He'll be back..._unfortunately._" The short Irken replied, also about to cry at the fact he knew the pest would be coming back.

"I know...I LOST MY CUPCAKE! It was made of squirrels and cheese!" Gir insanely answered, crying, quite upset over the loss of not Keef, but his cupcake!

"I'll give you a, uh, um, this _tin can_ if you forget about it?" Skoodge sheepishly offered. "See how shiny it is?"

"Okey dokey!" Gir replied, suddenly happy once again as he followed Skoodge back into the house.

While Gir was occupied following a tin can around the living room, Pepito and Gaz still waited in the check out lane in Hell-mart. The wait seemed like an eternity, but time in Hell seemed to progress differently. Or maybe it didn't seem so bad, because they two of them had been talking for quite awhile.

"I used to actually live in New York for awhile, but it was too cold there. We've moved to so many places over the years..." Pepito told Gaz, finishing up part of a story he was telling her.

"So, why _do_ _you_ move around so much?" Gaz curiously asked, as she now unwrapped an ice cream cone she got out of the freezer and began eating it. Not only because she was hungry, but because she wanted to cool down too. Pepito held her hand as the line budged an inch or two, and they were nearing the front.

He looked at her for a few seconds before responding. "Actually, it's because-"

"KEEP YOUR DIRTY DEMON HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" A familiar voice shouted, as some laser blasts plowed through some of the Damned that were waiting in the line.

"_Oh no_..." Gaz mumbled in annoyance as the source of the voice came closer. She released Pepito's hand from her own. Pepito turned his head to look for them.

"Keep your filth to yourself you _disgusting_ monkeys!" Another voice sounded to the Damned, as they seemed to travel in tandem.

Finally, Zim and Dib made their way to where Pepito and Gaz were standing in line, to the Antichrist's surprise.

"Gaz! You're okay!" Dib said, breathing a temporary sigh of relief. Both he and Zim looked as if they've been beat up!

"You mean to tell me that your big headed brother and I fought off loads of these _horrible, filthy_ humans and some grotesque demon things along the way, and you're NOT in any danger?!" Zim shouted, about ready to lose it when he saw that Gaz was fine more or less. He then turned his head to face Dib, about ready to tackle him for wasting his time, and getting kind of beat up along the way.

"Wait a minute! You're not fine! Your sleeves are shredded! What happened?!" Dib asked, coming over to inspect his sister to see if she was okay.

"I'M FINE, DIB! I just got in a fight with some stupid lady that tried to take my console, that's all. And how did you even _find_ us?!" Gaz shouted at her large headed brother as she became enraged.

"There was a short demon torturing souls that told us where you guys probably went! _Hell-mart_, Gaz?! Really!?" Dib shouted in his most insane voice yet.

"I needed another console, Dib! This was the only place that had it!" Gaz shouted, already getting fed up.

"I don't _care,_ Gaz! That's what you get for hanging out with a demon! He destroys your console _and_ your LIFE!" He finally snapped at Gaz.

Dib turned to glare at the Antichrist. "And you! Keep your hands off my sister! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not buying that you don't want the Earth to go up in flames, and I DON'T want you hanging around my sister anymore! You're EVIL, and it's only a matter of time before you hurt her along with everyone else! So stay away from her, or I'll have no choice but to do..._something_ about it!" Dib shouted, finally releasing any anger he held toward his sister, and more importantly, Pepito.

With that, Pepito took a step closer to Dib, the look on his face now grew deadly serious. Dib cowered slightly, while Zim fearfully just stepped behind Dib, not wanting to be a part of this disaster waiting to happen.

"I'll have you know, I could care less if the Earth goes up in flames or not, I could care less if Earth is _Damned_, just as long as Gaz isn't on it! And I may explode some heads from time to time when necessary, but I would _never_ do anything to hurt her or to put her in harm's way. She is not just my neighbor; she's my _friend!_ You can throw your holy water on me all you want to, you can threaten me all you want, disrespect me all you want, but NOTHING is going to change that!" The Antichrist shouted, infuriated by Dib's ranting and raving, and now his latest accusation that he was going to hurt Gaz.

Which left Dib nearly speechless. Until..."OW!" Dib yelled as an morbidly obese Damned woman ran his foot over with her scooter.

"Watch where you're going, FAT HEAD!" She angrily shouted.

"Aren't you even going to say 'sorry' lady?!" Dib shouted back at the woman.

"You didn't say sorry when you and your _ugly_ green friend cut to the front of the line, did ya?!" The Damned woman shouted, as she backed up her scooter, and ran over Dib's foot once again.

"OUCH!" Dib shrieked, now hopping on one foot.

"HEY! I'M NOT UGLY! _You're_ UGLY!" Zim, now enraged, shouted at the woman.

"Get to the back of the line and stop trying to use that _hideous_ couple as an excuse to cut to the front!" She shouted at both Zim and Dib now. In turn, it provoked the rest of the Damned souls waiting behind them...which was A LOT!

"Yeah! Get to the back out the line!" Some of the Damned angrily shouted, as an uproar in the crowded line broke out.

Zim and Dib nervously looked at each other as the Damned souls now encroached all around them!

Pepito and Gaz exchanged a look of annoyance at the commotion...

_Some time later..._

Pepito emerged from the basement, tightly holding Gaz in his arms. He released her in the hallway, and the two of them looked toward the portal to Hell...

Zim, emerged as well, with a shaken Dib clinging to him, clearly horrified by what had occurred in the inferno, and more specifically, _Hell-Mart. _Both guys looked even more beat up than they previously did.

Pepito slammed the basement door shut.

_"Horrible nightmare visions!"_ Dib finally gasped.

"Let go of Zim!" The alien screamed in annoyance, letting Dib drop to the floor. "You just couldn't go to the back of the line, could ya DIB?!" Zim screamed at the large headed guy.

"There was no way I was going to just leave those two alone!" Dib argued, pointing a charred finger to Gaz and Pepito.

"Nothing was even wrong! They were just fine! She didn't need to be "rescued!" You owe me SO BADLY! And you're going to start by cleaning up Gir's dooky mound in the backyard tomorrow!" Zim ordered, clearly angered by whatever had happened.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Dib screamed in horror as Zim stormed out the door and left. "Robots have _dooky?_" He mumbled to himself.

"You know Dib, you're just lucky that we decided to help you fight off that angry mob you created." Gaz muttered, as she started to open the box to her new console that the Antichrist handed her.

"I thought you were in danger!" Dib pleaded.

"Fool! I've already told you all I wanted to do was just buy her another console!" Pepito told Dib in an irritated tone.

At this, Dib stammered. "B-but when you said you were going to Hell-"

"We just went _shopping!_ It's no worse than Black Friday! I didn't need to be _rescued!_ Maybe if you wouldn't have thrown holy water on us, and maybe if you stopped acting crazy we would have invited you with!" She shouted, getting fed up with Dib being so paranoid. That, and embarrassing her in front of the only friend she's ever had.

"..._Oh._" Dib responded, now knowing that if he had kept his mouth shut he could have easily kept a watchful eye on the two of them without all the craziness.

Suddenly, the dark girl let out a horrified gasp, drawing the attention of her half-devil friend to her side.

She pointed a shaking finger in the box, and not saying a word, as she felt like she could have exploded from the deep rage and disappointment she was now feeling.

The Antichrist peered into the box, while Dib knew all too well what was coming next, so he backed away from his scary sister.

"IT'S FILLED WITH ROCKS!" Gaz shouted in a very dark fury, throwing the box of rocks to the ground and shaking with a taste of both defeat and anger.

"I PAID $300 FOR A BOX OF ROCKS?!" Pepito shouted, his anger directed at the Damned, and not Gaz. He was now feeling infuriated that he, the Antichrist, was duped by one of the Damned souls' tricks. It was clear that someone had already stolen the console from the box at Hell-Mart, and filled it with rocks to make it seem like an actual console was still there, and walked off with the system.

"I- I'm just gonna go..." Dib quietly whispered before making a run for the door. He ran out the door, hiding behind it as he opened it a crack just to watch the disaster unfold.

A horrible shock wave of dark purple energy was unleashed by Gaz, who was quite upset.

Pepito approached the girl, who knelt to the ground on the living room floor of his home. At the moment, she wasn't saying a word, and he knew that wasn't a good sign. He felt _terrible._ He tried to make good on his promise, but he felt like he failed her. And that feeling...kinda hurt? He hated to see her like this.

"Gaz, _I'm sorry_. I've _tried-_" He told her as he knelt down aside of her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, not at all afraid of her scary demeanor.

_"Don't."_ She firmly said, cutting him off. At this point, she wouldn't even look at him. "You're going to take me back to Hell-Mart. I'm going to return this, and _after_ I do, I'm going to _unleash_ a _horrible_ wave of evil in that store like they've never seen before in their _worst_ nightmares!" She said in a dark, threatening tone, as she shook with rage. Nobody tricked Gaz Membrane and got away with it...at least, not without making them suffer horribly. She became silent, exacting her revenge on the Damned at Hell-Mart.

Pepito regretted trying to fix her console in the first place, because if he hadn't, it wouldn't have broke, and they might still be lounging on the sofa playing games together, or at least talking to one another. But to be fair, he tried everything he could think of to get her another console. At this point, he really didn't know what to do. Gaz was cool, bad ass, to be more precise, and his admiration for her was growing. She was the only person that didn't fear him, she was the only person who enjoyed spending time with him, the only one who had an affinity for anything dark, the only one who seemed to understand him, and the only one who enjoyed playing violent video games with him. He refused to fall back on any promise he made to her...That's when something finally hit him that hadn't really occurred to him..._An idea._..

He walked away from Gaz, not responding to her, to the goth girl's surprise.

"_Pepito?!_ Where are you going?!" She angrily asked, as she now stood up, her hands on her hips as she watched him quietly disappear into his room.

Within seconds, he came back out, carrying a game console. He walked over to the moody girl, handing it to her, staring softly at her.

Gaz raised her eyebrows, even her mouth hung open slightly as she accepted it. She had a suspicion, but she had to ask anyways just to be sure. "Where did you get this?" She asked, already aware of the answer.

"Eh, I know it's not a new one like I promised, but it's my own. I know how important yours was to you, just as mine is to myself. However, some things are much more important...which is why I want you to have mine." He softly told her, meaning every word of it.

At this, Gaz was kind of astonished. She knew full well he was a gamer, a _real_ gamer like herself, and here he was actually giving up the only console he had? Just to make her happy? She thought about it as she held his console in her hands. She thought about how he went to the mall with her to try to find a new one, how he tried to buy one from Zim of all people. How he had to deal with Dib's tactics, how he dealt with Iggins, how he literally went to Hell and back, wasted $300 on a box of rocks, waited in an excruciatingly long Hell-Mart line...and now he was giving up his own console.

"_Thank you._" She quietly told him, staring into his fiery demonic eyes, as he nodded to her. "We'll share it. I'll just keep it over at my house, and you can come over...whenever." She quietly told him.

Pepito smiled at her. "That sounds good to me." He softly replied, staring at the girl.

Gaz's moodiness faded, her face softened once she realized how much trouble he went through to try to fulfill a promise to her, and to make her..._happy._ He stirred up some more feelings deep within her again, as the dark girl's heart almost seemed to flutter. She was _touched_ by this. Something even more unexpected happened; Gaz Membrane was actually _impressed. _And it didn't even take fiery demonic powers to do so...

The two of them stared at each other, almost longingly, for a moment.

Dib peered through the crack in the door, as he watched the scene unfold, and while he didn't necessarily understand it, he knew something had transpired between the two of them. Something that only two gamers would understand as something special, or something that only Dib's scary sister and the Antichrist would understand. And Dib knew it wasn't any good, as it meant that their bizarre relationship was practically cemented by this event.

"Well, it's getting kind of late." Gaz said to him, not really budging from the spot she stood in. For some reason, time really flew by while they were in Hell together.

"Time really went by quickly, didn't it?" Pepito said to her, taking a step closer to her.

"Yeah." She quietly replied, glancing down at the ground for a few seconds. She started to walk to the door, with Pepito following her. By now, Dib stood off to the side of the Diablos' house.

"So, um, I'll be seeing you tomorrow? In school?" Pepito hopefully inquired, as he felt his heart starting to pound.

"_Yeah_. Afterwards, I want you to come over and play some games with me." She said to him, as she was about to depart out of the door.

"Alright. Goodnight, Gaz." He quietly told her, not really wanting today to end.

"Goodnight." She reluctantly said to him, turning around to leave. However, before she did, she sat the console on the door step, and did something on an impulse that caused her to surprise herself, and even Pepito. She threw her arms around him, giving him a hug.

He didn't hesitate to embrace her, as it felt good to at least hold her one more time before she left. After a moment, the two of them, separated, and Gaz picked up her console, and went on her way.

"DIB! Were you spying on me the whole time?!" Gaz shouted as she noticed her brother's hair sticking out behind a bush.

"Um, no?" Dib meekly responded.

She yanked him from behind the bush, and growled, to which Dib chuckled nervously. "You're going to pay dearly for today, and you're gonna start by eating Dad's tuna casserole!" She darkly threatened.

"NOOOOOOO!" Dib screamed in horror!

Pepito sighed deeply as he watched her walk away, especially after watching her turn around to look back at him once more. He shut the door, and happily walked away.

Some time later, after returning home, Dib removed the tiny storage drive from his ghost-pin camera, and placed it in his laptop. He was currently giving a presentation to the Swollen Eyeball, while keeping his voice down so his sister didn't hear him. He still felt sick to his stomach from that tuna casserole attack!

"Anyways, as you can see, this is the best evidence I've recorded yet! I have solid evidence of the Antichrist using his powers, footage of actual Hell, and Zim removing his contact lenses, plus images of alien space craft. It's _irrefutable!"_ Dib quietly explained to at least four shadow figures on the screen.

"Hmm...this is _compelling_ to say the least!" Disembodied Head responded in both shock and amazement.

"So you believe me?" Dib asked, feeling hopeful.

"Kid, tomorrow we're sending over an expert to deal with this and investigate further." Disembodied Head replied.

"Really? But we'll be in school." Dib pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. This is serious! Antichrists and aliens running around! Who'd have thought?!" Agent Darkbooty added on, scrutinizing the footage Dib captured.

"Thank you so much, guys!" Dib happily responded, just glad that his fellow paranormal investigators finally believed him. "I really need to keep my sister away from Pepito, and I need help to stop Zim from destroying us all!"

"Sure, Dib. Agents, over and out!" Darkbooty saluted, before the screen turned black.

* * *

_~I'm trying to build Gaz and Pepito's friendship/relationship even further. At least he finally impressed Gaz by giving up his own console at the end, which itself is a remarkable feat._

_Dib's not happy with Pepito hanging around Gaz, so he'll go to any lengths to try to protect his sister, even do Zim's chores and housework XD_

So we'll see what happens now that Swollen Eyeball actually believes Dib and wants to help him out with against Pepito and Zim.

_I hope this chapter turned out half decent._


	10. Romeo!

_~ Thank you everybody for dropping some much appreciated reviews :)_

_I didn't get to work on this fic for quite awhile since I was on vacation, received a job promotion and such...But I'm happy to get back to it, especially after watching Enter the Florpus! I loved it!_

_Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Yeah, I really liked Jhonen's interpretation of Hell when Johnny went for a visit. Every time Zim and Dib hug, you can count on Keef's head exploding XD There will be more of Zim and Dib's deal playing out, and some Gir moments. We'll see how Swollen Eyeball will be involved in the story._

_Invader Johnny: Yeah, I loved when Johnny got to see what Hell was really like, it's much more than pitchforks and flames, and I wanted Gaz to be able to see what Hell was like too. Maybe she has a slight, slight newfound appreciation of Earth? I thought it was neat too, since Gaz visited Hell, she inflicted added misery on the Damned who deserved it. Maybe she could have a job there? XD Zim can survive just about anything, I think Dib's kinda lucky he didn't go solo. I've wondered if Irk had it's own version of Hell too! It would be interesting to write about. Dib's very protective of Gaz, and that's great, but he's going about it in the wrong way. We'll see how Swollen Eyeball believing him for a change will turn out._

_SolemnGlory: __I dedicate this chapter to you, girl, you're my muse! __There will be more PAGR goodness! That was one of my favorite scenes to write :) Pepito and Gaz are definitely going to surprise each other throughout the story. I thought Pepito and Gaz going through all that trouble for a box of rocks seemed very Invader Zimmish, though, that's something that would have probably happened to Dib more than Gaz. Yeah, I agree. Pepito felt that their friendship was more important than his ownership of the console, which is why he gave it up. Fluff/horror/randomness XD_

_Shy Armadillo: Yeah, I thought I was the only one who had some weird troubles at Walmart XD Yeah, regular compliments wouldn't cut it so of course they'd have to start with something morbid XD I agree, Dib's attempts to keep his sister safe are sweet, but also misguided. Pepito is a gamer in this fic, so he wouldn't want to give up his one and only console, that is, unless it was a last resort, like to keep his friendship with Gaz. And probably survival, knowing how Gaz would react. XD_

* * *

It was bright and early in the morning...two of Gaz's least favorite things. And to top it all off, it was Monday; the start of a new school week. Surprisingly, after everything that happened yesterday, she was in a good mood. She came down to the kitchen, and started pouring herself a bowl of Franken-Chokies. Dib entered the kitchen, still sick to his stomach over his Father's leftover tuna casserole that Gaz made him eat as payback for yesterday. However, despite yesterday's horrid events, he was rather happy. And Gaz noticed.

"_What are you so happy about?"_ She asked suspiciously, as she shoveled some cereal into her mouth. She knew something was up. Dib never looked that happy, not unless he discovered something paranormal related.

Dib immediately stopped smiling, trying to hide his eagerness from her. "Oh, nothing much. Mysterious Mysteries is featuring a special on...Were-cats..." He quickly lied as he grabbed the box and started to pour some Franken-Chokies in a bowl.

Gaz stared at him, still not really buying it. "Hmm..." Although, she couldn't discount his weirdness. Maybe he was just being a Dib...

That's when her brother realized something. "Hey! I could ask you the same thing! You're actually _smiling!"_ Dib shouted in horror, while also trying to change the subject.

Gaz stopped chewing her cereal, as she dramatically dropped her spoon into her bowl, causing the milk to splash on the table. She realized that Dib was right...she seemed to be smiling...for no good reason...nobody was even suffering at the moment! She stopped immediately, and picked up her spoon. "No reason. I just- I got another game console, so all is right in the world..._for now._" She darkly answered, looking down at her bowl of sugary cereal.

However, Dib knew full well it was more than just getting her another console and playing games...it was the Antichrist.

"Good morning, kids!" Professor Membrane happily greeted them, walking into the kitchen.

"Dad! Where _were_ you yesterday?!" Dib asked, curiously as he picked up his spoon and started scooping his cereal.

Professor Membrane grabbed the box of Franken-Chokies and started pouring himself a bowl. "Oh, I was working overtime down at the lab, so I got home late last night. I discovered a cure for a new type of fungus that-"

"That's nice, Dad, but you don't understand the horrors that happened here yesterday while you were away!" Dib shouted, dying to tell his Father what had happened.

"It was just one tuna casserole that got away from me, son. I didn't get time to clean the smell it left in the proton oven." Professor Membrane explained, almost defensively.

"No! That's not it! Although, can you please stop making _awful_ casseroles and just go back to ordering some fast food like a normal family?" Dib pleaded.

Professor Membrane turned his head to face Gaz. _"Daughter?"_ He asked, expecting an answer, however, he too noticed she was smiling just a little.

"Dad...Your casseroles are _horrible."_ She confessed to him. She figured honesty was the best solution in this scenario.

"Okay, consider it done. Now to dispose of the other 13 I made-"

"_Hold up._ Don't throw them out..._I'll_ take them." Gaz interrupted, an evil smirk now forming on her face.

"_For?_" Membrane asked, curiously.

"A _science project_, I guess you could say." Gaz sinisterly replied as more of a hint or a warning, looking over at Dib.

"Oh wonderful! _Anything_ for SCIENCE!" Membrane happily said to her, patting her on the head. He turned to face Dib. "Now what did you want to say, son?" He asked.

"Uh, never mind..." Dib nervously responded, looking petrified and fearing the consequences of speaking up.

"So daughter, how was your little date with the neighbor boy..._Pablo_, isn't it?" Professor Membrane asked enthusiastically.

"Dad, his name is _Pepito_. And it _wasn't_ a date. We just hung out." Gaz insisted. "It was...kinda _interesting._" She responded as a small smile crept onto her normally sullen face.

Dib spit his cereal out, unable to take it anymore. "He melted Gaz's console with his spooky Antichrist powers!" He accidentally let it out, unable to contain it.

"_DIB!_" Gaz angrily shouted, glaring at her brother tattling on her new friend.

Professor Membrane turned to face Gaz. "Daughter, is that true that he wrecked your little game?" He asked, figuring the boy suffered another bout of random pyromania.

"Pepito accidentally wrecked my console, I forced him get me another one. End of story." The dark girl angrily explained, wanting to just drop the subject.

"You didn't remove his limbs, _did you?!"_ Membrane inquired, frantically looking under the kitchen table for any misplaced limbs of the neighbor kid.

_"No."_ She calmly answered, as she finished up her breakfast.

"Oh...okay. Glad to see you two worked things out, honey." Membrane calmly said.

With that, Gaz put her bowl in the sink, and marched away from the table and out of the kitchen, glaring at Dib as she did.

As soon as she left, Dib took the opportunity to quietly explain more to his Dad. Or at least try to. "Dad! You don't know the full story! He used his Antichrist POWERS to electrocute and burn the console and-"

"Son, the poor boy obviously suffers from_ pyromania,_ but he's not a demon." The Professor explained, holding his hand on his head.

"But Dad! He-"

"Son! The kid might be strange, but did you see how _happy_ your sister looks for a change?" Membrane excitedly pointed out to Dib.

"Well, _yeah_, but it doesn't matter because he's still a horrible nightmare creature that's a threat to all of humanity and deserves to be hunted down by an angry mob!" Dib explained his side of the story.

"Son, he wrecked her little game, and she didn't even_ attempt_ to remove his limbs! THIS IS BIG! Do you know what this means? It means that after all these years, your sister is finally developing a _normal, healthy, civil_ relationship with _another_ _human being!_ A father _waits_ for special moments like these!" Membrane proudly said, wiping a tear of joy from underneath his goggles.

Dib attempted to argue back, trying to point out the blatantly obvious. "But he's _not_ a human! I have _evidence_-"

"Son, think about it. Your sister seems happy, she's smiling more than just once a year, and she didn't even dump her bowl of cereal on your head after your rude comments! Don't you see, son? He's there to listen to her and understand her, therefore, she feels _less_ angry! He's helping to reduce her hostility towards others! Her newfound friendship with this boy is helping her become a better, much _nicer_ human being! I've WAITED for this day to come!" Professor Membrane happily explained to his son, nearly shaking with hopefulness and excitement.

"Dad, I don't have a problem with Gaz making friends, but this guy isn't normal! He's _dangerous!_" Dib tried to explain to his father.

"Well, I admit the pyromania disorder with this kid is a tad _off putting_, but they have medication for that I suppose. Also, his parents should really confiscate his lighters." Membrane tried to rationalize, still holding out hope for the neighbor boy.

"He's NOT a pyromaniac! He's the _Devil's son_ for crying out loud! He can't just be medicated like a zombie! Taking away non existent lighters isn't going to do anything! He's manipulative, evil, and he's _DANGEROUS!_ I can't make it any more clear than that!" Dib responded, desperate for his father to believe him and see the obvious with Pepito.

"Son, try to be more supportive of your sister's new friendship. Maybe one day, they'll both be supportive of you and your para-science hobby, no matter how bizarre and useless it is." Membrane explained, trying his best to stop Dib from meddling in what appeared to be a normal friendship.

Dib groaned in disappointment, as he knew his Dad seemed to support this madness. Dib quickly finished his breakfast. Afterwards, he got ready for school. He marched down the steps, eagerly checking his phone for updates on this professional that the Swollen Eyeball would be sending to fight back against Pepito and Zim. He noticed Gaz was already ahead of him, as she opened up the front door...only to find that the horrible spawn of Satan had come to see her!

"Hola." Pepito quietly said as he greeted her. He looked rather happy to see her.

"Hi." Gaz eagerly responded, opening an eye to see what he was doing at her house already.

"Oh, eh, I just wanted to know if you wanted you wanted a ride to school?" The Antichrist asked, as he ran his fingers through his hair, and gestured to his hearse.

Before Gaz could even respond, Dib answered for her. "_Absolutely NOT! BACK OFF, YOU SATANIC ROMEO!"_ Dib bravely shouted to the Antichrist as he jumped between the two of them.

"DIB!" Gaz angrily scolded her older brother. It was way too early for this...

"It's okay. Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with as well, since I kinda destroyed your spaceship yesterday." Pepito calmly explained as he offered Dib a ride as well.

Gaz looked at the Antichrist as if he was insane, while Dib was kinda stunned by his rather polite offer. It was weirdly _kind_ coming from the Antichrist himself, however, Dib chalked it up to some sort of evil scheme in which he was just trying to get the better of him.

"Oh come on! You're not serious?! That would be like if I got a ride to school with _Zim!"_ Dib retorted, trying to make a point.

"Dib, you _did_ ride with Zim to school. _Nine_ times already." Gaz reminded her brother, putting her hands on her hips.

_"Different story!_ He paralyzed my legs with those mutant jellyfish!" The paranormal investigator shouted back. "I'm just gonna take my car. Gaz, you can come with me." He told his sister, as more of an order.

"_No._ I'm going with Pepito." She firmly told him, blatantly defying him, as she hated when anyone bossed her around.

Dib was about to protest against it, however, a certain alien arrived at his doorstep.

"Zim? Why are you here?! It's 7:00 AM!" Dib yelled once he saw the Irken's smiling face.

"Remember our deal yesterday? I'm here to ensure you hold up your end of the bargain." Zim reminded him, giving a huge smirk.

"But I have to go to school _now!_" Dib protested angrily.

"You mean _I_ have to go to school. You're just going to stay home and do my cleaning, cooking and mundane chores while I'm away..." Zim explained, getting amusement out of Dib's misery.

"Oh, so you mean he's your _housewife?"_ Gaz quickly retorted, as a way of getting back at Dib for any comments he made about her and Pepito. A chuckle escaped from the Antichrist, who could easily read the mortified thoughts which ran through Zim and Dib's heads. It amused him!

A look of absolute horror appeared on both boys' faces due to her comment.

"_Huh?! BLECH! NO!"_ Zim uttered, shocked by her off hand comment.

_"God, no!" _Dib immediately shouted, looking at Zim with even further disgust.

_"Yech! _Why on IRK would you think that?! Have you the _brain-worms?!_ He's my new _human slave!"_ Zim explained to the dark girl, who was getting a kick out of his reaction. The alien looked at Dib once more, smiling evilly. "Now come, Dib-stink. Gir's dookie-mound of horrible smell awaits!" He said in a sinister voice.

"You want me to _forsake_ my education just to do stupid chores which can clearly wait until _after_ school?!" Dib shouted, growing irritated by Zim's lack of rationality.

"Yep!" Zim proudly said, not really giving a crap about Dib's future.

"_You jerk_..." Dib bitterly muttered. "I'm not doing you're stupid chores until after school, got it, Space Boy?"

"Well... _whatever!_ I'll ensure that you hold up you're end of the deal, regardless of whatever time it is!" Zim shouted, before exiting dramatically with his arms in the air.

Pepito and Gaz watched the crazed alien depart down the sidewalk, as the Irken started getting chased by a random bumble bee. He made the mistake of swatting at it, which only served to anger the bee, which started to dive bomb him.

"AND AFTER I CONQUER THIS PATHETIC PLANET, I'M GOING TO ERADICATE YOU BEES! I WILL ENSURE THE DESTRUCTION OF ALL BEE-KIND! YOU DARE MESS WITH ZIM?!" Zim screamed, as a few more bumble bees started to join in and come after him.

The bees started to buzz around Zim while he tried to dodge them. The determined Irken revealed a canon weapon from his Pak, firing laser blasts at the bees...and missing. It only made the swarm angrier, and served to blow up huge chunks of cement in the street.

"MUST RETREAT! This isn't victory for you, ya know! I VOW TO DESTROY YOU ALL!" The Irken screamed as the bees chased him down the sidewalk, sending him running for his superior life.

Pepito couldn't help but to chuckle at the strange alien and his bee melt down, while Gaz just rolled her eyes at the typical scene. "So, are you ready?" The Antichrist asked Gaz.

"Yeah. Let's go." She replied as she started to walk out the doorway.

Dib was about to put his foot down on the situation and protest against it, however his phone chimed. Funny. Nobody_ ever_ called him. He turned his back and answered it, as Gaz quickly left with Pepito while he was distracted.

_"Hello?"_ Dib warily answered the mysterious number.

_"Check your front lawn."_ A man's voice sounded.

Dib, feeling a little creeped out, turned back around, looking confused as he stared out the door at his front lawn. "Oh crap! Now they're leaving!" He complained as he saw Gaz and Pepito getting in the car. Dib started digging in his pocket for his car keys, and not focusing on the caller. Immediately after Gaz and Pepito departed, a shiny black car with tinted windows burned rubber, skidding right onto Dib's front lawn, tearing up the grass.

For a moment, Dib looked shocked. "What the fu-"

"FBI!" The man's voice sternly announced. "I was sent here by a Swollen Eyeball proxy to assist a Mr. Dib Membrane with a severe case of the paranormal!" The man informed Dib through some sort of speaker in his car.

Dib couldn't look more excited as a huge smile formed on his face, and his eyes widened! Finally! _A partner in crime!_ Someone who could help him once and for all! Someone _competent_ like-

"Bill, here, professional paranormal investigator at your service." Bill announced as he rolled down his tinted window of his car, handing him a business card that read: Bill, professional paranormal investigator, and had a picture of himself holding a box of Coco Splodies.

In one second flat, Dib went from overly hopeful to downright disappointed, and then annoyed as hell, as his mind was about to short circuit from the frustration of this crazy conspiracy theorist man on previous occasions. Of all the people Swollen Eyeball could have sent, they just _had_ to send Bill!

"Long time no see, little man." Bill coolly said to Dib tipping his sunglasses to him, and sparing him a smirk.

Dib groaned in utter frustration...

Meanwhile, the Antichrist remained kind of quiet on the way to school. Gaz noticed this, it seemed he looked content, but at the same time like he was holding something back.

"So, why did you offer my brother a ride to school?" The dark girl started off asking, first and foremost. It kind of bothered her that he was being nice to him after all the mayhem Dib caused him.

"He feels so paranoid, so protective of you..." Pepito began to tell her, keeping his eyes on the road.

"_I know._ He treats me like a two year old." She complained, folding her arms. Rather than feeling proud of having a protective brother, he made her feel incompetent. He embarrassed her in front of the practically only person on the face of the Earth that was willing to talk to her.

"I want him to know that he can _trust_ me. I already know that he's working with a paranormal organization full of goons, plotting to possibly destroy me...and Zim." Pepito explained to her bluntly, as he could read Dib's thoughts on the matter.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Gaz complained, face palming. Not that she didn't believe him. If anything, she felt embarrassed, and angry. She couldn't believe Dib would stoop so low to take her new friend away, especially when he didn't seem to even have genuine interest in destroying Earth. She didn't care who Dib made friends with, and she wouldn't stop him from having a friend.

"I'm choosing to include him, because once he knows I'm not a threat to either of you, perhaps he'll calm down about it. He'll grow bored and move on. That means we can play games together and hang out, without him constantly screaming and annoying us." Pepito explained in a strategic manner, as he would rather use logic and reason against the girl's brother rather than constantly argue with him.

The goth girl shook her head. "_You really think that'll work?_ This is _Dib_ were talking about here. He's _paranoid_. _Obsessive._ _Overprotective._ He once spent an ENTIRE year holed up in his room waiting for Zim to come out of a toilet! Thanks to Zim, he's become even _more_ paranoid and weary of anything and everyone. He doesn't give up fighting Zim. He's not going to stop fighting you either." Gaz explained to her new friend, warning him of Dib's tenacity.

Pepito just laughed at the part with Zim, even though it really wasn't an exaggeration. "Ah, a small price to pay for being the Antichrist...And as I've said before, some things are _worth_ fighting for." He confidently told her, glancing at her with his slitted eyes very briefly.

"Yeah, I guess." She responded as she met his glance with her own. Before, he was just a neighbor...a mere acquaintance...but even she had to admit to herself, he was slowly becoming a friend to her.

Pepito quickly spoke up once more. "I take it he's like that towards your other friends..._boyfriends?_..." He inquired, kind of awkwardly on the last part, curiously waiting for her reaction on the subject.

Gaz's eyes opened slightly at the last part of his comment, as she felt an unusual feeling surge through her, even though she thought she had her guard up, his comment caught her off guard... She never had any real friends, let alone a _boyfriend._ It was something she never really cared about before, because sadly, the brutally honest truth was that nobody outside of her family cared about her or even _attempted_ to be anything more than just an acquaintance. And to her, the feeling was mutual. After all, why should she care about people who don't care about her? She paused before coming up with an answer for him. "I don't really talk to anyone else...but that's _my_ choice." She told him, trying to own it and sound kinda proud of it.

He felt a little bad about asking, yet at the same time, he completely understood. He didn't really have friends, let alone a girlfriend. Nobody ever bothered to try and get to know him. They judged him to quickly, and avoided him altogether as a result. Not to mention he's always forced to constantly move around, not giving him enough time to develop friendships with anyone. Knowing how it feels, he attempted to say something to comfort her. "It's nothing to feel ashamed about-"

"Let's get one thing straight; Gaz Membrane is NOT ashamed of _anything_." She boldly corrected him, folding her arms. "I'm a loner; I _chose_ not to let anybody into my life because they just weren't worth it."

A smile curled on the half devil's face. "Except for _me_...YOU left ME into your life..." He happily said under his breath, as he couldn't help but to feel happy, maybe even honored that this smart, guarded girl opened the door and let him into her life, something she apparently had never done for anyone else. It meant a lot to him.

She shifted her amber eyes back to his direction. "Well, you're _different_." She softly spoke in a sincere tone, looking down at her hands.

"Why, because I'm the Antichrist?" He playfully teased her, wanting to hear what she had to say.

She felt the corners of her mouth curl into a small smile. She just couldn't help it. He seemed to have that mystical effect on her. "_No_...because you're _nice_ to me." She quietly admitted, turning her head to look out the window rather than at him. She could already feel herself blushing after sharing that little tidbit with him.

Pepito looked at her once more, surprised with her answer. He smiled. He noticed that she was smiling much more lately. He tried to search for right words he wanted to say to her. It seemed like she was starting to open up to him, even if it was just a little. It was also the first time anyone had called him 'nice' before. For once he struggled to search for the exact words he wanted to say to her, like something touching and sweet... But before he had the chance to respond, he noticed a shiny black car that seemed to be following them...

* * *

_I know this is kinda short but there's more fun in the works! Next chapter will be out shortly!_

_While I don't ship it, I've got nothing against ZADR, though I do like to poke fun at the ship from time to time, like with the housewife crack. Don't take offense, I do this with ALL ships, even my favorites. And if you are offended...too bad. I offend myself sometimes XD_

_Professor Membrane truly believes that Pepito is helping Gaz become a nicer human being...and well, he IS. He does make her a little less grumpy. Don't worry. She might be in a better mood in general, but I'm not breaking her bad ass character! I refuse! XD_

_As for Dib...well now he's about to have quite an adventure with Bill...especially since they're following Pepito and Gaz...chaos will ensue!_

_Thank you guys for reading!_

_~Sammi_


	11. Bill and Dib's Excellent Adventure

_Hey everyone! Thanks for taking time to read my crazy story and have the kindness to review XD_

_Zim'sMostLoyalServant: I enjoy writing for Professor Membrane, as his expressions alone are just funny. The ZADR retort was Gaz's way of horrifying both Zim and Dib XD Thank you :)_

_Invader Johnny: Yeah, it's pretty funny and even ironic that a man of science like Professor Membrane supports this friendship/relationship. He's oblivious (or in secret denial) of Pepito being Satan's son, but nonetheless he sees the potential in their friendship, especially for Gaz to finally feel happier and understood. He believes that his daughter having her first friend is going to change her in a positive way._

* * *

The Antichrist glanced at his mirror, taking note of the not so mysterious car. He immediately sensed Dib's presence, along with the other paranormal investigator. At this, he didn't take the threat seriously, as he just remained calm and kept his slitted eyes on the road. He chose not to tell Gaz about it at the moment, because, well, she already seemed angry at her brother for the mayhem he caused for the both of them.

"Let me guess...stupid Dib is trying to follow us..." Gaz suggested in an annoyed tone of voice without even looking behind them.

At this, Pepito looked somewhat baffled. "How did you-"

"I can tell by the sudden annoyed look on your face. That's the _'Dib's driving me crazy'_ look." The dark girl answered, matter of factly, growing angry at her brother's latest obsession with her friend.

"_That's_ considered a look?" Pepito quickly asked.

"_Yes_. I should know. I live with him. I always have that look more often than not." The dark girl answered.

"I sense he has a loco paranormal investigator with him right now..._This isn't any good._.." Pepito informed her as he could sense the man's energy further.

"Still want to be friends with my _obsessed_ brother?" Gaz asked the Antichrist as she folded her arms.

Pepito merely sighed, glancing back to Gaz briefly. "Your brother...he may be loco, and he doesn't always think things through...but he IS your family. If we continue to spend time together...you may have to make an attempt with _my family_." He informed her.

His comment immediately captured Gaz's attention. "What do you mean? Your Mom seems nice." She replied, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"She is...but at the same time, she can be kind of pushy...when it comes to certain..._subjects..." _He began to tell her.

At this, Gaz just narrowed her eyes. She flashed back to what the woman had asked her; if she was single...and then suggested that her son was single too.

"She already keeps insisting that you and your family come over to my house and have dinner with us..." Pepito informed her, with a hint of dread in his voice.

"_What could possibly go wrong_..." Gaz sarcastically responded, rubbing her head.

"_I know_...And then there's my Father..._El Diablo himself_...He's been dying to meet you."

"_Really?" _She asked curiously.

"Si. They really want to have YOU over for dinner one night, and my mother especially wants to have the rest of your family come over...she even included _Zim_." He told her, keeping his eyes on the road.

Gaz just crinkled her nose at the mention of the alien. "_Zim?_ Why would she include _Zim_ in a family dinner?" She inquired.

"She thinks he's like family to you, and Zim is a friend to me...and that Zim and Dib are..."

"_Oh_...That explains _that._.." She answered with a chuckle. "Well, your parents are going to be in for a real treat if they invite my family over, Zim included." Gaz grumbled.

"Actually, I've been trying to hold this off as long as possible. It's not your family. It's actually _mine." _The Antichrist explained further.

Gaz was about to ask him exactly what he meant by that. Pepito was going to further elaborate, even try to find a way to bring up the grudge his father has against her father... but stopped once he noticed that the car had gotten a little closer. So he decided to keep a watchful eye on it...

The shiny black car continued to cruise at a steady pace, just a few cars behind Pepito's car, with Dib feeling rather anxious.

"Okay, let me get this straight...You _actually_ believe me on this?" Dib questioned the seemingly crackpot paranormal investigator.

"Yes. The Antichrist is quite a legitimate threat! Hence why we're following him!" Bill responded in a dead serious tone.

The serious look on Bill's face made Dib feel relieved. "Wow. I'm glad you actually see it my way because-"

"This is one of my BIGGEST cases yet!" Bill stated, shaking his fist in complete determination.

"Mine too! Well, aside from Zim anyways." The large headed kid answered, feeling more confident about having Bill helping him out with this big problem.

"The Devil and his son...two of the greatest foes of mankind...THEY HAVE THE NERVE TO HAVE THEIR DIRTY DEVIL FACES PLASTERED ALL OVER CANS OF TUNA, CHICKEN, AND HAM! AND THEN LABEL IT '_DEVILED_ TUNA?!'_ 'DEVILED_ CHICKEN?!' '_DEVILED_ HAM'?!" Bill screamed in an angry, spastic fit. "LIKE WE WOULDN'T FIND OUT WHAT'S _REALLY_ GOING ON!"

"_Oh boy_..." Dib grumbled as he face palmed. _Yep._ Bill was still kinda delusional about adequate paranormal threats and pictures of paranormal cartoon characters on food labels.

"Do you know what this means, little man? It means that Pepito and his father, _Mr. Satan,_ are here to cause Hamageddon!" Bill informed him, almost fretfully.

"_Uh huh._.." Dib said with much disinterest. At this point, even if Bill was kinda crazy, he needed all the help he could get against Pepito, his father, and Zim. Even Dib knew he couldn't take them ALL on alone.

"I said _'HAMAGEDDON!"_ Bill shouted dramatically once more, directly in Dib's ear, causing him to jump.

"Geez! That was my ear, man!" He complained, rubbing it.

"_Sorry._" Bill responded. "Aren't you going to ask what Hamageddon is?"

"_Gee_, I don't know, some sort of _deviled ham apocalypse?!"_ Dib sarcastically retorted, already getting kinda annoyed with this man's foolishness.

"_Precisely!_ See, you're finally getting it! I'm glad you see things _my way_, instead of that foolish hogwash you used to tell me about!" Bill praised him, oblivious to Dib's mocking tone.

"_Ugh_..." Dib groaned in pure annoyance, but Bill continued his rant.

"And it's not just canned meat they use as a conduit for their devilish schemes! As a matter of fact, I've saved the FBI on one occasion when they were ignorant enough to buy canned cinnamon rolls! That Pillsbury Doughboy is the devil! He's an evil, hypnotic imp sent by Satan himself to infiltrate the homes and minds of the innocent! Sure, he fools you with cinnamony goodness stuffed in a sugary roll, and that innocent little giggle, but those cans exploded when they left them unattended! And then you know what happened?" Bill ranted, not even keeping his eyes on the road.

"Gee, I don't know, _the dough came out?!"_ Dib sarcastically fired away.

"_Precisely!_ But it was more than that! That dough expanded in the hot office and nearly suffocated them all!" The crackpot explained, throwing his hands in the air.

Dib just groaned, smacking his head off of the dashboard in pure frustration. Suddenly, and without warning, a can of deviled tuna that Gir had randomly launched into space fell from the sky...and smashed right through Bill's windshield.

The impact of the flaming hot deviled can of tuna caused the glass to shatter, causing Bill to swerve off the road...

"AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Both guys screamed as they landed in a nearby ditch.

"IT BEGINS!" Bill screamed in a massive panic, pointing to the tuna can laying on the dashboard out to Dib, especially the cartoon image of a red devil...worse yet, a promotion for Coco Splodies cereal appeared on the back of the tuna can, along with beloved icon Count CocoFang shaking hands with the cartoon devil. And it didn't help that that bar code number started with 666...

Dib tried to be the voice of reason. "Okay. No need to freak out. It's just a _random_ coincidence that-"

Bill, of course, being _Bill,_ took immediate notice to this...and ignored Dib. "EGAAAAADS! THIS IS SO MUCH WORSE THAN WE ALL COULD HAVE IMAGINED!" Bill screamed as he inspected the dented can. "THE DIABLOS ARE IN CAHOOTS WITH COUNT COCOFANG TO END HUMANITY!"

Dib rolled his eyes, already getting fed up with the over the top conspiracy theorist. "_Count Cocofang?_ I really don't think so. I mean sure, we go to school with his son but-"

"HA! I know all about Cocofang and his shady 'son'! That vampire kid is one sketchy character indeed! These blood sucking freaks are conspiring with the Diablos to be at the top of the food pyramid!" The conspiracy crackpot explained to Dib, his hands now shaking with rage.

"_Ugh_..._Not exactly_...Actually, Cocofang's son is a nice, normal kid. Well, nice to everyone except-"

"NO! Cocofang and Coco son are at the heart of this diabolical plot to harvest the blood and organs from unsuspecting humans! And I've found evidence of a suspicious, foreign ingredient in Coco Splodies cereal!" Bill shouted in a paranoid rage.

"What's the ingredient?" Dib asked, rolling his eyes, not believing him at all.

"Actually we're unable to identify it, but we're working on it!" Bill answered defensively.

"So in other words you've got _nothing._" Dib flatly responded.

"No!...Not 'nothing'! _SOMETHING!_ We've got to stop them!" Bill said with great determination as he started the car back up.

"HOW?!" Dib asked, not liking the sudden turn this situation has taken.

With the click of a button on Bill's key chain, the back seat of the car folded up, revealing an arsenal composed of a variety of deadly weapons, especially those lethal to anything paranormal. "I've got an elite monster hunting arsenal loaded with some of the most dangerous weapons you've never laid eyes on! But _first things first_..." Bill said mysteriously as he grabbed a wooden stake. _"Me and Cocofang are going to have one last tango." _Bill dramatically whispered.

"But I thought we were going to get Pepito?! And _Zim!_ What about him?! Remember the guys who are real threats and want us all dead, and not some _dumb_ cereal mascot?!" Dib inquired, as Bill already had the car in motion, and was headed the opposite direction of the school.

"I'M THE PROFESSIONAL HERE! YOU'RE JUST THE WANNABE AMATEUR! _Okay_...First things first, kid. I found evidence that Zim is working with CocoFang too."

"Wha? Sure, Zim wants to destroy us all, but he's NOT working with Count Cocofang! Geez! I would know! I keep tabs on Zim 24/7!" Dib complained, nearly at his breaking point with this delusional man.

"FOOL! THEN WHAT'S THIS?!" Bill screamed, motioning for Dib to look at a picture on his phone. Dib looked at a photo taken of a cereal box...'Space Invader O's'...with a cartoon green alien with red eyes on it...shaking hands with Cocofang the vampire!

"That's not Zim...How do you POSSIBLY work for the FBI?!" Dib fired back.

"This is a picture of your little alien making a villainous deal with the Count! Cocofang is the head of this vast conspiracy! Cocofang has to be dusted! And that space alien must be dissected! It's a part of the ancient bologna prophecy... And once that horrific monstrosity Cocofang is eliminated..._Pepito__ must DIE!"_ Bill dramatically announced as he floored it.

"Wait. _DIE?!"_ Dib shouted in slight panic...He wasn't quite expecting that part. His stomach dropped as Bill easily hit 90 miles per hour, determined to get to the nearest grocery store to find Cocofang, the ringleader of it all...He knew Bill would be putting himself in grave danger by attacking Pepito head on, not to mention pissing off Gaz in the process.

Speaking of the scary sister, she was still in the car with Pepito, discussing the topic of school, and informing and warning him about the basic horrors of the wretched place.

"I'll be sure to avoid eating the school lunches...Thank you for spoiling my appetite and scarring me for life with that _horrible_ band aid story..." Pepito said to her, cringing, clearly horrified by the unsanitary preparation and ingredients in the school lunches.

"_You're welcome."_ Gaz responded with a smirk, feeling just a little smug that she could make the Antichrist himself cringe. "So, uh, what classes are you taking?" She asked.

"Oh, eh, my first class is Home Ec. Then-"

"Mine too." Gaz quickly said, somewhat surprised. "Zim's also in that class..."

He chuckled, as he could already imagine what that class was going to be like. "My second class is math, then I have lunch-"

"I've got lunch the same lunch as you." Gaz added.

He chuckled, and continued. "Cool. Third is chemistry, and my fourth is history of wars."

"_Crap_. I've got history and then ecology." She complained. "My brother's in your war-history class..."

"Ugh...at least we still get to see each other throughout the day...Well, here we are..." He said as he entered the school's parking lot. He found an empty spot and parked the car.

"Yeah, the good old Pit of Despair." Gaz said as she and Pepito got out of the car and stared at the decrepit, filthy public education facility. "If you need me to show you around this dump, I will." The dark girl told him, finger combing her purple hair as the two of them stood side by side...She was quick to notice that the Antichrist was staring at her for a quite a few seconds longer than necessary.

The dark girl opened her amber eyes. "What?" She asked him, wanting to break the quiet.

This snapped him out of his thoughts, as he too, realized he took a few seconds longer than necessary to admire her beautiful appearance which never ceased to mystify him.

"Oh, eh...It's just...You look really _nice_ today." He quietly told her, as he couldn't stop smiling at the goth girl. She was indeed pretty. _Very pretty. And he couldn't get her out of his mind._

Gaz gave him a small smile, placing her hands on her hips. "What? I didn't look nice all the _other_ days?" She jokingly retorted, catching him off guard.

"No! No...That's not what I meant!...I just mean that..." Pepito struggled to search for the right words to remedy the situation.

Gaz had to admit...It was kind of fun to see the Antichrist himself squirm...

"Well, you look nice _every day."_ Pepito finally told her as his slitted red and amber eyes gazed into her own.

At this Gaz blushed, feeling pesky butterflies in her stomach. He managed to turn the tables on her and she knew it.

Hearing the sweet, genuine compliment coming from him, combined with the softness of his stare, which was one of admiration...well, it was enough to make her heart flutter. He made her heartbeat faster, and she could almost feel a warmth that he had given her, even though they weren't even touching.

"Thanks..." She responded in a shy manner, returning a small smile that made his eyes light up.

Pepito nodded his head, almost trying to look away from her by now, as his huge smile never left his face and his heart couldn't stop racing.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Gaz offered to him, changing the subject as neither of them quite knew what else to say to each other without crossing the friendship line.

"I would like that." He answered enthusiastically walked with her.

Pepito began observing his new surroundings. Before the two of them even entered the school building, they were quick to notice all the weird stares they were getting from their fellow classmates...especially Pepito in particular...

The two of them began to walk down the hallway, which was filled with hoards of students clamoring together in their little cliques, many of which were gossiping about each other. And of course, the scary new guy walking alongside of Dib's gothic sister was the center of their attention. He could feel their eyes staring at him as he continued to walk. Worse yet, he could sense their emotions and their very thoughts about not just himself, but _Gaz_ too. And what he was hearing was infuriating him...their thoughts were not only annoying, but _horrible_ too. Some downright _disgusting..._

Gaz turned to look at him as she walked. She noticed how his once happy face started to contort into one of anger. She recognized the look. She wore it practically everyday. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you're about snap some bones." She quietly said him.

"I'm fine." He tried to assure her, but the moody girl knew better. She too, caught some of the stares. And while she wasn't a mind reader, she certainly had a natural knack for reading other people's body language and facial expressions. Her infamous Gaz death glare was now fixated on many of the other students, sending them a direct warning. Nobody dared to open their mouths..._yet_. With Gaz's mind elsewhere, she didn't quite realize that her hand brushed against Pepito's, almost gravitating toward him subconsciously without realizing.

_Crap. She didn't mean to do that. What was wrong with her? _

Upon feeling the goth girl touching his hand, Pepito quickly redirected his attention toward her, and away from the crowds in the hallway. _Was she trying to hold his hand? _She's so difficult to read...

She saw him look at her. He looked surprised, to say the least. She mentally yelled at herself as her hand never quite left the proximity of _his_ hand. Despite him holding her hand just yesterday, he didn't know if she wanted to be close to him again. Yesterday he made the excuse to hold her hand for safety reasons, but today? If he were to hold her hand now, he had no excuse other than just wanting to be close to her just for the sake of being close. And he still wasn't sure if she liked him in that aspect. If she didn't, he didn't want to damage the only good friendship he might ever have. So, thinking quickly, he decided to test her; he deliberately brushed his hand against her own.

Gaz felt her hand tingle just from his very brief touch, causing her to immediately glance over at him. He just smiled his usual devilish grin, in turn, making her feel more at ease, as she returned a smile to him.

With no complaints from the goth girl, he felt confident enough to attempt to hold her hand. As they continued to walk together, his hand gravitated toward hers, as his fingers grazed her soft skin...however, before he could get close to her, someone else did...

_"Hey, Gaz." _The guy greeted her ever so coolly in a low voice, giving her a small smile as he now walked alongside of her. He was a bit tall, had long but feathery dark reddish-black hair. His skin was rather pale, and he had bright blue eyes. He wore all dark clothes...black pants, black high tops, and a dark grey camouflage long sleeved shirt, complete with spike bracelets. Needless to say, this guy was very attractive, and carried himself in a bad ass sort of way.

The dark girl opened her squinted eyes at him. "_Talon."_ She casually greeted him.

"And...I don't know who you are..." The goth guy said somewhat curiously as he eyed Pepito, almost keenly analyzing him.

"I am Pepito Diablo..." The Antichrist stated as he stopped dead in the hallway, almost in a stand off, as he was keenly trying to sense this guy's thoughts and feelings. Gaz stopped along with him, also taking note of the situation.

Talon stopped walking, stood rather close to Gaz, and simply nodded. "Never heard of you. You must be new here." He said to the Antichrist.

"Si. I am." Pepito said firmly, folding his arms, and narrowing his eyes while staring at him. Oddly enough...he couldn't get a read on him! While he didn't know anything about him, he did know one little factor immediately; for some reason, _he didn't like him._

Talon yawned in disinterest as he then placed an outstretched arm around Gaz, pulling her close to himself, and away from Pepito. The dark girl's eyes widened in surprise by the guy's sudden invasion of her personal space, even making her blush slightly. She even felt a tingle down her spine from him. The blatant display of affection gave rise to a feeling that was rather foreign to the Antichrist. How dare this guy try to make a move on _his_ girl right in front of him! It was infuriating him, making his blood almost boil, and causing his face to be filled with wild anger.

The unfamiliar goth guy smirked at this, knowing that he was the cause of it. He glanced at Gaz, and then turned his attention back to her unusual friend. "Cool horns, bro." Talon said as he pointed to the horns atop of the Antichrist's head.

_"I'm not your bro."_ Pepito immediately stated as he uncrossed his arms, showing off some fire flickering from the tips of his fingers as a warning to him.

_"Whatever."_ The mysterious guy shot back, unfazed by the demonic guy's ability to produce fire from his hands on a mere whim. It was apparent that he didn't scare easy. If anything, he was amused. He turned his attention to the shorter goth girl he had tucked under his arm. He smiled at her.

"So what do you want?" Gaz angrily demanded to know, as she looked into his chilling blue eyes. She was curious as to what he was up to; after all, he only attempted to seldom speak to her. However, she did notice he would mostly just watch her from a distance.

"What do mean 'what do I want?' Can't a guy stop by and say hey to the chillest girl I know?" He calmly asked her, giving her a sly smile as he brought his face even closer to hers.

"I'm surprised you're showing your face since you "lost" my history book. I had to sit in detention with Elliot for a week!" She complained, unhappy about being stuck in a room with the overly optimistic teacher.

_"My bad."_ He replied, as the smile never left his face.

"You're just lucky I didn't plunge you into a horrible nightmare world from which there's no waking. Or rip your useless limbs off and beat you with them." She darkly reminded him, her aura now showing.

He laughed, amused by her threat. "There's the evil girl I've been looking for! That's what I like about you, Gaz. You just tell it like it is..." He announced in amusement to her, causing her to blush further at his compliment...and caused the Antichrist to grow even angrier at this guys deliberate attempt to try and steal his girl right in front of him. "Anyways, I want to make it up to you." He told her in sincerity, as he touched her cheek with his finger. "I don't have the stupid book anymore, but I've got something _way_ better." He excitedly told her.

_"I doubt it."_ She skeptically retorted.

"Suit yourself. This unreleased, completely illegally hacked Japanese version of Vampire Piggy Hunter: The Bloodening will be mine then...after all, I stole it myself..." He teased, showing the hacked game to her in a sketchy looking case.

"Hmm..." Gaz' eyes lit up, although she still remained suspicious of his offer.

"Don't believe me? Here's a demo." Talon said as he popped the small disc into a Game slave and showed her. The Vampire Piggy Hunter D. appeared on the screen with a different sword. The words 'The Bloodening!' appeared splattered on the screen, followed by spooky music and cool new effects.

_"Whoa..."_ Gaz said in awe as her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. "Apology accepted." She told him as she reached out for the game.

"_You're welcome_. Have at it." He happily told her as gave it to her, motioning for her to play. "So, Gaz, you didn't happen to see the school loser, did you?" He inquired.

"No. _I didn't."_ She responded in a surly tone, knowing full well who he meant. "Why don't you just leave him alone anyways?" She grumbled, still focusing on the new unreleased game she had in her hands.

"Come on, you know I can't do that. The guy's a blithering _idiot._" Talon told her as if it were a fact.

The Antichrist wondered what this guy was talking about. Did he mean her brother? That creepy Keef kid? He was dying to know who it was!

Almost on cue, Zim started running back and forth through the hallway, covered in Barbecue sauce, and screaming in pain as steam rose off of his skin from the reaction.

"AAAHHHH! THE PAIN!" The alien in disguise screamed in agony.

"In case you're wondering, _he's_ the loser." Talon informed the Antichrist, giving a dark chuckle at Zim who was trying to get the burning sauce off. "Well, I better get going. Somebody's got to use some soda to hose him down."

"That stopped being funny after the first time. Now it's just _pathetic."_ Gaz grumpily responded in Zim's defense, growing annoyed at the kid's completely unnecessary, repetitive, mean pranks against the alien.

"Well, you've got the pathetic part right. I just can't comprehend why someone _intelligent_ like yourself would defend someone as stupid and completely moronic as _Zim_..." Talon suggested to her, awaiting an answer.

"_Because..._ no matter how stupid Zim is, he's my dumb brother's only friend. I've known him for _years_, so if anyone gets to hurt him for doing something idiotic, it's me or Dib. _Not you." _She quickly fired back without missing a beat of her game. A high score sounded immediately after her remark.

"Okay, so it's whoever knows him the longest..." Talon responded, chuckling in amusement by her choice of words. "Anyways, I'll see you in class, gorgeous." He told the purple haired girl, giving her a tender smile, and to her utter surprise, a quick kiss on the cheek.

This caused the girl's eyes to pop open as she looked away from her game and directly at the goth guy who dared to make a move on her.

However, Talon just winked at her, and smoothly walked away. He smirked at the Antichrist, who just shot him the nastiest glare possible. Pepito watched him depart, as he closed his hand into a shaking fist, wanting to explode his head on the spot...except he couldn't. He couldn't get a read on the mysterious stranger, and to his surprise Gaz allowed for him to be in her space. He realized she could have just shoved him away instead of accepting his embrace, to his disappointment. So to explode his head with no logical reason other than blatant jealousy and possessiveness...would be a bad idea. He looked over at a blushing Gaz, whose eyes were glued to her new game. He noted how she lightly touched her cheek where the goth guy had planted the kiss on her. The purple haired girl was secretly hoping the blush would fade, as she still somehow felt the kiss linger on her skin.

"I thought you didn't talk to anyone here..." Pepito began to say to her, wanting some form of explanation.

She paused her game to look at him, trying to shake off the feeling Talon left her with. She noticed the look on her new friend's face. To say he looked pissed was an understatement. Maybe even a little hurt. " I normally _don't._ Talon's not my _friend._ He just borrowed a stupid book from me last week. He barely talks to me, other than today." She explained to him.

"So...I take it he went to school with you for awhile?" Pepito asked, pressing for further answers.

"No. He just moved here not too long ago. He's Count CocoFang's son." She informed the Antichrist, who was now a little weary of attempting to hold her hand. He couldn't exactly sense if she had feelings this guy, but she certainly didn't seem to mind when he got close to her. Whatever the case, this guy seemed like a jerk to the rest of the world, with Gaz perhaps being the only exception. There was just something shady about the infamous cereal mascot's son, and although he couldn't quite decipher it, it infuriated Pepito Diablo to no avail.

"Hey, What locker number were you assigned?" Gaz suddenly asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts which were clouded with hatred for this kid and daydreams of exploding his head.

"Huh? Oh, eh, number 666." Pepito politely answered.

Gaz just snickered. _"Of course."_ She remarked, giving him a smile. "Follow me. I'll show you what side it's on." She told him, motioning for him to tag along with her.

The Antichrist looked at her, and then for a brief moment, the other part of the hallway where the goth guy departed. He snapped his attention back to Gaz, who was waiting for him. Gaz sighed, almost impatiently as she made a decision...She reached out and grabbed the Antichrist's hand, to his surprise.

Pepito smiled, as he didn't hesitate to hold her hand. Gaz gave him a small smile, and quickly started to lead him to where his new locker would be located.

Just as he started to walk with her, something caught his attention in the opposite direction. Something _loud _he heard through all the loud chatter of the noisy hallway. He had a _bad_ feeling about it. He very reluctantly let go of her hand and started to run off in the opposite direction, towards the source of the commotion.

"_Pepito!_ Where are you going?!" A surprised Gaz turned around and shouted, not receiving an answer from him. She did, however, receive the attention of almost everyone else in the hallway. _"What are you looking at?!"_ She shouted in a dark tone of voice to any judgmental bystanders, causing them to turn and look away out of fear. _"Yeah. that's what I thought."_ She grumbled.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON ZIM YOU _FILTHY_ DIRT MONKEY!" Zim angrily shouted as the taller figure slammed the disguised alien's head off some of the lockers with tremendous force...such force, that it was almost _inhuman_. Zim writhed, as he struggled to free himself from the perpetrator's strong grip.

"Ha ha ha! You're so _pathetic!_ Talk about _inferior!_ What did you forget how to fight back you weakling?!" Talon tormented Zim, hitting his face off the lockers once again, getting some sort of sick satisfaction from bullying him as Zim continued to scream.

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU, YOU DISGUSTING, _VILE HUMAN PIG SMELLY!_" Zim darkly threatened the goth kid as he kicked him in the stomach-_hard._

Talon didn't even flinch upon feeling the hard impact of Zim's boot to his stomach, and he restrained any form of physical pain from appearing on his face. He let out a forced laugh at the green skinned kid. "No you won't. You're WEAK, Zim." Talon arrogantly responded as he slammed Zim's head off the locker once more.

Zim groaned in pain from the impact, growing furious from this random human's bizarre need to torment him for no real purpose whatsoever. Talon was about to hit Zim once more...

"_HEY!_ LEAVE HIM BE!" Pepito demanded in a sinisterly demonic voice as he levitated right up to bully, challenging him.

"_PEPPER?!_ What are YOU doing here?!" A surprised Zim managed to ask as Talon held him by the throat.

"I go to school here now. And my name is _Pepito_, NOT _Pepper. _So _please_ refrain from calling me that." The Antichrist quickly responded to Zim. He then directed a horrifying glare at Talon, igniting fire in the palms of his hands and levitating a foot off the ground. Surprisingly, Talon didn't even flinch at the aggressive stance he took.

"What's it to you, anyways? It's none of your business." Talon asked, still keeping a firm grip on the alien.

"But of course it is my business you ignorant GOON. He's MY amigo." Pepito growled fiercely. He fired a warning shot at the perpetrator, just narrowly missing his head, and melting a locker behind him.

_"If he can't defend himself, that's his problem. Not YOURS." _The goth guy retorted, seemingly unaffected by his warning shot.

"Release him NOW! Any further disrespect towards him or myself and you'll be met with a much more _unpleasant_ level of severity, like say, _the skin melting off your face."_ He gravely warned him, not taking his deadly stare off of him.

"Who _are_ you?! _What_ are you?!" Talon sneered, almost out of morbid curiosity at this point.

"I am Pepito Diablo. _I'm the Antichrist." _Pepito proudly told him as he caused the entire hallway to turn pitch black, only to illuminate it somewhat by the fire he ignited from his hands.

Talon raised an eyebrow at this, then chuckled darkly at him, however, he was quick to mentally debate his next action. He decided to comply..._for now_...He swiftly dropped Zim to the ground, who just groaned in pain. "Okay. But I don't think Gaz will like to see my pretty face melted...wonder what she'd have to say about that?" Talon said tauntingly as he came right in the Antichrist's face. Pepito was tempted to just attack him...except the school bell rang...which meant they were all late for class.

"Well that's probably another detention..._with Gaz." _Talon snidely remarked, even bragged, throwing it in his face.

Pepito's eye began to twitch, become increasing hostile to this new annoyance in his life. Zim took note of the demon who came to his rescue a second time, and then at Talon. The Irken in disguise watched his human nemesis walk away, only very reluctantly. He turned to face the unusual guy with the horns as he got up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Thank you..._Pepito-demon, _for your assistance with that _wretched_, STINKING human!" A much surprised Zim said in sincerity to the spooky Antichrist.

"No problema, amigo. He's a _jerk._" The Antichrist told the psychotic Irken who stood aside of him.

"Why didn't you just explode him like you did with those flesh eating squids? Just curious..." Zim asked him out of curiosity, and to make conversation.

"It's..._complicated."_ Pepito replied, not really understanding why he even gave him the option to keep his organs on the inside and not on the floor. "I can't even read that goon. _Something isn't right_..." He tried to tell the alien, his mind now pondering about the situation.

"He's just a _miserable,_ lowly human. I'll be sure to _destroy_ him once I take over this filthy planet!...I mean...I'M NORMAL!" Zim shouted, just in case anyone else was listening. "And what do you mean by 'something isn't right'?" Zim asked, not fully understanding.

"I mean, I can hear most people's thoughts and sense their vile emotions-"

"YOU CAN READ MY MIND?!" Zim gasped in some form of paranoia or horror.

"Yes. You needn't worry..." The Antichrist assured him.

"WAIT! What am I thinking right now?!" Zim inquired.

Pepito sighed, as he really didn't have time for this. "You're thinking about how you left the TV on at home and how you regret giving Gir that canon to put inside his head. And you regret letting him launch a can of tuna into space." He stated in a somewhat bored tone.

"Wow...That's actually true." Zim confirmed.

"Anyways, I can normally read EVERYONE. It's just that...the only ones I cannot read are Gaz, and now _him." _Pepito explained to the alien, as he was somewhat puzzled by this. "Nonetheless he's still a jerk...something has to be done about him."

"Agreed. But what? He tends to try to get on Gaz-human's good side. He's nice to stupid Dib. Everyone, really, except ME! AND I'M AMAZING!" Zim explained to his new friend.

"Hmm..." Pepito pondered, thinking about the situation and how to proceed with things.

Meanwhile, Talon furiously walked down the hallway, quite angered by what had just happened, and the new kid that had stood up to him. He accidentally bumped into Torque Smackey who was trying to chug a soda before running to class...Upon impact, Torque's soda went flying...and spilled on the hateful goth guy...

"AAARGGHH!" Talon groaned, almost painfully as he raced off to the nearest restroom...

Talon stood in front of the mirror, trying to clean the soda off of his shirt with a bundle of paper towels. Some of the soda had gotten on his spike bracelets...which caused them to _short circuit?_...

The image of the pale skinned goth faded, and his true form was now revealed...

He had emerald green skin, dark chilling blue orbs as eyes, zipper like teeth, and spiky styled antennae. He wore a blue shirt, black pants, and black pointed boots. A war symbol was tattooed on the center of his forehead...but not just any war symbol. An _Irken_ symbol...for an Irken soldier.

"_Damn it._" The undisguised Irken complained as he quickly fiddled with the holographic technologies contained within the bracelets, trying to repair them. A call had appeared on another bracelet, which in actuality was a wrist communicator. He impatiently hit the button, to speak with the caller. " Yes?..._What?!._..Proceed with protocol 528...Yes...Coco Splodies. _NO!_ Hold off on the Frankenchokies..._Why?_ Because... someone of importance ingested it?...You _dare_ question me?!...That's right. That's a direct order. _Obey it_. Invader Tal out." He concluded, hitting the button to end the call, and chuckling darkly, even arrogantly to himself.

* * *

_~ Yeah, I know. I poked some fun at ZADR again. Don't be all offended. XD_

_Yeah, I know. I introduced an OC. I'm normally not into OCs, but we'll see where this goes and the part he has to play._

_*The Pillsbury doughboy is a direct reference to Johnny the Homicidal Maniac._


End file.
